More Than Words
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: Mais Que Palavras - Inuyasha e Kagome descobrem um livro que conta sobre o passado dos pai de Inuyasha, antes, cheio de mistérios e perguntas sem respostas, Inuyasha começa a entender mais sobre sua família. Inuyasha x Kagome & Inutaisho X Izayoi
1. Tanabata Matsuri

**More Than Words - capítulo 1 **

Nova fic no pedaço, yeaah! hehehe

Beem nao vou ficar enrolando muito ta? Espero que curtam a fic! Não esqueçam de me enviar uma review!! As explicações estão no fim da página!

Boa leitura para vocês!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**-Vamos Inuyasha? Onegai?**

**-Kagome, você só irá parar de me puxar quando eu aceitar não é? - ele olhou com um tanto de ódio para a menina-mulher que o puxava, quase agarrada a ele e rasgando a veste de rato-de-fogo, para ser mais detalhadora.**

**-Hai! - sorriu vitoriosa.**

**-Mas eu não vou usar essas roupas idiotas...**

**-Osuwari! - o meio youkai deu com o focinho no chão, quase quebrando o concreto ali, algumas pessoas que passavam em volta ficaram olhando para eles sem entender.**

**-Kagome!! Sua bruxa, isso dói!**

**-Ande logo, venha! - dessa vez o puxou pelas orelhas mesmo, o coitado foi arrastado assim mesmo até dentro do templo Higurashi.**

**Era noite de Tanabata Matsuri (1), o templo estava começando a comemoração por agora, algumas pessoas já chegavam para o festival que iria acontecer. O vovô de Kagome havia organizado tudo, estavam desde a porta do templo, até o fim das escadarias, os grandes ramos de bambu, alguns já tinham alguns tanzakus (2) pendurados. **

**Havia retirado algumas das antiguidades que guardava no depósito empoeirado, e as exibia com paixão, e com tanta dedicação que a colegial chamou até o hanyou para participar da grande festa, afinal também era uma noite romântica que poderiam aproveitar juntos, pelo menos esse era o pensamento da parte dela.**

**Um grupo de dançarinos, apresentavam danças folclóricas, havia até uma banda de cantores, não muito famosos, mas estavam fazendo o show de graça, então...Por que não deixá-los cantar?**

**-Filha, me ajude aqui sim? – a senhora Higurashi chamou.**

**-Hai, okaa-san! O Inuyasha vai ajudar também, não é Inu? - falou forçando para ver se ele reclamaria de algo.**

**-Feh... É né...**

**-Arigatou gozaimashita aos dois! O vovô pediu para retirarem as coisas daquelas caixas e colocarem sobre as mesas para as pessoas verem, está bem?**

**-Hai! - a menina respondeu animada e correu até as caixas, _ainda_ puxando o pobre hanyou pelas orelhas.**

**-Kagome...Se você não me soltar agora eu vou...**

**-Vai o que? - cortou ela com um olhar frio e com o dedo indicador o ameaçando à...'Sentar'.**

**-Eu vou...vou...ficar quietinho aqui. - se encolheu com medo.**

**-Venha me ajude com essas coisas. - tirou a caixa do chão e pôs sobre a mesa retirando os milhares de pergaminhos de dentro deste, mas quando fez isso o fundo do caixote de papelão rasgou e caiu tudo no chão.**

**-Sua baka olha o que você fez! - reclamou tendo que catar todos os papéis, livros e tralhas que caíram e ela foi lhe ajudar.**

**-Gomen ne... - disse meio envergonhada, cataram tudo e colocaram em cima da mesa, já pudera que o meio youkai estivesse nada mais do que rabugento nesse momento.**

**-Esqueceu de pegar um... - tirou do chão um livro de páginas mais do que amarelas e castigadas pelo tempo, e revestido com uma espécie de capa de couro, estava aberto de qualquer jeito e entre as páginas dele se encontrava uma flor..."Mas por que diabos tem uma flor aqui?!" pensou ao pegar a delicada com as unhas e colocar de volta no livro, quando algo chamou sua atenção nas páginas...**

**-O que foi Inuyasha? Por que está olhando estranho para esse livro hein? - tirou o livro das mãos dele e leu.

* * *

**

_"Querida Izayoi,_

_esse é um presente...para você...especialmente... Não sou bom com as palavras...e...você sabe disso muito bem, já que é o motivo maior das nossas discussões repentinas. Também não irei ficar demorando de mais, acho que quando estiver lendo isso já seja tarde... Bem que gostaria de ficar mais contigo hoje...mas estás a cismar que não... Você ainda vai se render, e me contar toda a sua história melhor._

_-Ah sim, ia me esquecendo, irei te ajudar a começar..._

Tudo começou na porta de um castelo, um mulher com roupas rasgadas e sujas, bem provável que fosse mais uma vítima do destino...Não importando quem fosse, carregava você, minha querida. Te deixou sobe nossa porta, eu era apenas um garoto de uns dez anos quando te vi pela primeira vez...

_-Bem, agora cabe a senhorita continuar a escrever não é?_

_Uma sakura para a mais linda das hanas._

_Inutaisho"

* * *

_

**-Kagome, ... Izayoi ... é a minha mãe ... e Inutaisho ... meu pai.**

**-Mas... Então o que isso está fazendo no meio desses pergaminhos? - Examinou melhor os papéis em volta. - Estranho...Não me lembro desse livro... Será que é algum diário da sua mãe ou do seu pai?**

**-Não sei Kagome... Será que... - virou a página para procurar por mais alguma coisa...

* * *

**

_-Ah...Arigatou pela sakura...é tão linda...Se eu digo que não, é bem provável que você tenha aprontado alguma coisa, não? ... Um tanto cheio de si, se me permite dizer... ""Você ainda vai se render ..."" Tudo bem... Irei te dar um gostinho..._

...E quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, Inutaisho...Eu basicamente não te vi...já que era apenas um bebê recém nascido...

Mas claro, me lembro com o passar dos anos... Sua mãe me acolheu, fiquei em sua casa como "ajudante" para demonstrar minha gratidão a ela...Já que seu pai nunca realmente reparou minha presença - não que isso seja um problema - ela me tratava como igual...Como se o fato dela ser uma youkai e de eu ser apenas mais uma "mísera humana" no mundo, não fizesse a mínima diferença. Isso é o que eu mais admiro nela... E em você também... Que mesmo sendo mais velho, sempre me protegeu dos outros youkais mais fortes, na vila... Mas lembro também que a partir dos meus oito anos de idade nunca mais te encontrei... Onde ficou esse tempo todo foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando te reencontrei..._onii-san?_

_...Não sei mas se o considero meu irmão, meu amigo, meu inimigo, meu protetor... Você me deixa confusa sabia?_

Continuando... Eu passei a sair menos de casa, já que achei mais seguro, do que ser atacada pelos outros... Acho que se acostumaram com a minha ausência...Tanto que quando eu saia para fazer alguma coisa me olhavam com olhos estranhos e acusadores. As vezes não os entendo...Por acaso eu cometi algum crime para me matarem com os olhos daquela maneira?

_Estou cansada... Você me esgota! - sorriso - Brincadeira contigo, estou mesmo com sono... Amanhã ainda terei que arrumar a casa inteira... Me diga: A quanto tempo você não traz uma mulher para essa casa? - não é o que você está pensando seu depravado - Quero dizer... está empoeirado de mais, como consegue viver no meio disso??! Não limpa nada não? _

_Se duvidar tem até um ninho de ratos aqui... Tomara que eu esteja errada.

* * *

_

**-Como assim "onii-san"? Seus pais eram irmãos?? - disse a púbere ao jovem perdido em pensamentos ao seu lado.**

**-Não... Eu também não sei muito...Mas não eram irmãos... - folheou com cuidado as folhas amareladas. **

**-Onee-chan!! Inuyasha!! - Souta, o filho mais novo, abraçou a irmã e a puxou até o meio do terreno, onde já se concentravam um certo público**

**O hanyou guardou o livro dentro de suas vestes e foi ao lado de Kagome, de repente todas as luzes do templo se apagaram. Ficando apenas algumas velas acesas, com os pedidos das pessoas. Todos olhavam para o céu azul marinho, iluminado pela lua cheia e as constelações.**

**-É lindo... - com os orbes perdidos nas estrelas, sussurrou. Sentiu algo quente em suas mãos e olhou para elas, ficou surpresa quando viu. O meio youkai que também observava o azul quase preto com pontinhos de cristal, desviou o olhar, de encontro com os castanhos orbes dela, sorriu envergonhado, e entrelaçaram os dedos discretamente.**

**-Olha Kagome, uma estrela cadente! - apontou para um risco no céu.**

**-Faça um pedido... - ela fechou os olhos, mentalizando. Quando os abriu se deparou com dois olhos amarelos parcialmente castanhos a centímetros dela, estava com as bochechas quentes e rosadas - Nani? **

**-Nada... esquece. - ele se afastou e voltou a contemplar o céu.**

**-O que foi Inuyasha? Me conta? - fez cara de pidona.**

**-Não era nada de mais Kagome. - teimou ainda olhando para cima.**

**-Ta bom então... Você não vai me contar né? Ta... Legal... - fez uma voz de indignada, com a mão na cintura e batendo o pé, quando reparou em um detalhe. E sem exitar colocou a mão dentro do kimono do rapaz e puxou o livro de lá de dentro e ele ficou sem reação, sem saber o que ela estava fazendo - Já que você não vai me contar, eu também não vou deixar você descobrir o que tem nesse livro.**

**-Kagomeee! - tentou pegar de volta dela, mas a garota não deixava de jeito nenhum, incrivelmente estava mais rápida do que ele, se esquivando. Segurou o pulso do rapaz e o encarou.**

**- Agora você vai me... - seus orbes se arregalaram, nem viu ele se aproximar mas quando reparou, Inuyasha já estava com os lábios contra os dela.**

**-Ka-Kagome? - duas vozes em coro falaram.**

**-Houjou?? Souta?? - ela afastou Inuyasha para olhar para eles, os quatro envergonhados.**

**-Kagome! Amiga, não sabia que o médico tinha te liberado para... OH! Mas esse ai atrás não é aquele seu namorado bonitinho?**

**-Namorado???? Nanii???? - Houjou arregalou os olhos**

**-Ah é eu lembro de você, é aquela amiga esquisita da Kagome! - se aproximou olhando melhor pra menina.**

**-Onee-chan, você e o Inuyasha-sama tão mesmo namorando? ... Kagome?? - a menina não respondia nada, ainda surpresa com o beijo e com todos olhando para ela, enquanto Inuyasha se afastava aos pocos da situação, conversando com Yuka.**

**-Que...vergonhaa... - disse baixinho, ainda corada.**

**-Eu...Eu... - o menino desolado tentava falar alguma coisa mas não saia nada da boca dele. **

**-Desembucha! - Inuyasha deu um tapa na cabeça dele.**

**- Eu acho melhor ir embora, Higurashi... Então...Então nós nos vemos na escola... - saiu sem mais nem menos.**

**-Bem Kagome nós nos vemos mais tarde também ta? Tchau! - Yuka foi atrás do menino descrente.**

**-Souta por favor não conte... - agaxou na altura da irmão.**

**-Vou contar pra mamãe!!! - berrou e saiu correndo.**

**-Ah mas não vai mesmo!! - Inuyasha pulou na frente da criança e deu um cascudo nele. - Quietinho, entendeu?**

**- H-Hai!**

**-Muito bem, agora você vai brincar em outro lugar! - esperou o garoto sair e foi de volta até onde Kagome estava.**

**-Agora, que eu já te contei, você vai devolver o livro? - estendeu a mão para ela, esperando o retorno do livro.**

**-Deixa eu pensar... Iie! - mostrou a língua para ele e correu para dentro de casa agarrada no livro.**

**-Maldição... - suspirou e foi atrás dela pacientemente.**

* * *

Domo minna! Tudo bom? 

Este foi o primeiro capítulo da fic _More Than Words, _beem vamos as explicações:

(1) **Tanabata Matsuri - **O festival de Tanabata tem origem de uma lenda japonesa,teve início há mais de 1.150 anos. No Japão, em todo mês de agosto, é realizado o festival do _Tanabata Matsuri_ (No Brasil, é no mês de Julho, e o nome traduzido passa a ser: _Festival de Estrelas_). No Tanabata, as ruas do bairro são decoradas com grandes ramos de bambu que recebem a ornamentação de enfeites coloridos de papel que simbolizam as estrelas. Shows de cantores, taikô, dança folclórica e variedades fazem parte das atrações do Tanabata Matsuri, que é a principal atividade anual do bairro.

(2) **Tanzakus - **Nesses bambus são pendurados os tanzaku, pequenos pedaços também coloridos de papel onde as pessoas colocam seus pedidos.

**__**

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

Onegai - Por Favor  
Hai - Sim  
Iie - Não  
Osuwari - Senta  
Okaa-san - Mamãe  
Arigatou/ Arigatou Gozaimashita / Gozaimasu - Muito Obrigado Domo Arigatou tbm  
Baka - Idiota  
Gomen Ne - Desculpe / Me desculpe  
Sakura - Flor de cerejeira  
Hana - Flor  
Onii-san - Irmão  
Onee-chan- Irmã  
nani? - Que?

**More Than Words - airflight company **Thanks you for choose flying with us and we hope you have enjoyed your trip. Once again, thank you for chosing the best, because you're the best. We also holpe see you in the next flights. Goodbye.


	2. Você Não Vai Suportar

**_More Than Words_ **

**_Capítulo 2 - Você Não Vai Suportar_**

* * *

**-Agora, que eu já te contei, você vai devolver o livro? - estendeu a mão para ela, esperando o retorno do livro.**

**-Deixa eu pensar... Iie! - mostrou a língua para ele e correu para dentro de casa agarrada no livro.**

**-Maldição... - suspirou e foi atrás dela pacientemente.**

**Entrou na sala e nada da garota, resolveu por subir, entrou no quarto dela e nada novamente. "Diabos... Onde ela se enfiou?" O cheiro dela está por toda parte, não consigo fareja-la.**

**-Inuyasha! – ouviu a voz doce dela a lhe chamar.**

**-O que foi Kagome? – desceu as escadas novamente, ela estava na cozinha.**

**-Pra você... – estava segurando um pote gigante de ramén.**

**-RAMÉN!!!! – estava tão animado que pulou em cima da menina e agarrou a tigela e engoliu tudo de uma vez só.**

**-Nossa...que fome... – olhava impressionada.**

**-Uhn...Kagome...Cadê o meu livro? – disse lambendo o fundo do pote**

**-O seu livro? Bem... eu guardei. Sabia do jeito que você é, que iria estragá-lo de alguma maneira. **

**-Feh... – colocou o pote em cima da mesa. – Ta bem... Será que dava pra você me deixar ler ele pelo menos?**

**-Grosso... – sussurrou e saiu da cozinha.**

**-Ei mulher, eu estou falando com você!**

**-Eu tenho nome, Inuyasha, e é Kagome, não mulher! – berrou da escada.**

**-Aonde você ta indo? – foi atrás dela.**

**-Eu estava pensando em deixar você ler o livro, mas estou realmente pensando em reconsiderar essa decisão. – parou e olhou séria para ele.**

**-Onegai? – segurou a mão dela.**

**-"Kuso...eu não resisto a essa carinha..." – Está bem, mas você vai ter que me tratar melhor! – continuou a subir.**

**-Hai! **

**-Vejamos... – abriu uma gaveta cheia de fotos, e começou a retirar algumas de dentro sem desorganizar nada e tirou o livro.**

**-Quem é esse aqui? – inuyasha pegou uma foto de um homem abraçado em kagome, cheio de ciúmes começou a rosnar pra foto.**

**-Ninguém! – tirou das mãos dele rapidamente e colocou de volta na gaveta.**

**-Eu quero saber quem é esse desgraçado pra ficar te abraçando desse jeito! Aaaah mas eu vou matar esse... **

**-Meu otou-san! Ta bem, é o meu pai! Agora me deixa em paz! – disse alterada e com os olhos meio marejados.**

**-Gomen ne... Kagome. – passou a mão nos cabelos dela e ela se acolheu no ombro dele, o abraçando forte.**

**-Ele...morreu. Há dois...anos atrás. – soluçava enquanto molhava o kimono dele.**

**-Vamos...pára de chorar. Você não fica bonita assim, é melhor sorrindo. – meio avermelhado abriu um sorriso para ela.**

**-Arigatou... Bem, vamos ao seu livro...certo? – colocou todas as fotos na gaveta e sentou na cama com o livro no colo. – Você quer ler ou...**

**-Pode ler pra mim. – sentou ao lado dela.**

* * *

_**Izayoi,** pare de fingir e me diga o que aconteceu...desde que Chichi-ué chegou você está agindo estranho, sempre com a cabeça meio perdida... Posso sentir o cheiro, lembra? Eu sei que está machucada e que está com medo...Conte-me o que aconteceu, estou aqui para te ouvir, ainda sou seu meio-irmão não é?_

_**Inutaisho**_

_**Respondendo ao seu recado...**_

_Eu...sei que posso contar com você. Mas ainda não está na hora de te contar isso._

_Você não iria suportar a verdade, me deixe carregar este fardo sozinha como sempre fiz...Sem sua ajuda._

_**Arigatou do mesmo jeito, sua meia-irmã.**_

_**Me desculpe**...Eu não queria te machucar...Em compensação levei um tapa...Você tem uma mão pesada! Mas também quem mandou você não me contar aquilo, eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! Pode escrever as minhas palavras em um pergaminho! Ah mais isso não vai ficar assim não!_

_Ah e me desculpe novamente por estragar o seu kimono...Mas é que...Seu ferimento abriu e manchou o tecido... E eu aproveitei a oportunidade para tentar fazer me contar por que de estar ferida..._

_Deixa eu ver se entendi bem: _

* * *

**-Inuyasha... Tenho que te dizer que você tem uma família um tanto quanto perturbada. – terminando de ler a página olhou meio abismada para ele.**

**-O que eu posso fazer? - não dando muita bola para o que ela disse, já que ele não podia descordar muito disso.**

**-Agora eu sei de onde tirou sua delicadeza... - olhou de esgueira para ele.**

* * *

_Era sobre isso que eu estava falando : " você não vai suportar". Irei contar novamente._

* * *

**-As palavras estão manchadas...Ela estava chorando quando escreveu isso. - ele olhou por alto a página.**

**-Você consegue entender? **

* * *

_Eu servia o seu pai de saquê...Já tinha tomado meia garrafa...das fortes. Até que ele me chamou novamente...derrubou-me no chão, eu berrei, então ele tapou a minha boca e subiu a... minha saia...com as mãos; Só pude ver quando a Haha-uê tacou um vaso de cerâmica na cabeça dele fazendo-o ficar meio zonzo, foi quando ele cravou as garras em minha perna...mais forte...pois antes ele já tinha me arranhado um pouco...Haha-uê tirou ele de cima de mim e mandou-me ir para o quarto dela._

_Chegando lá eu fechei a porta...não deram nem cinco minutos e ela bateu pedindo para entrar. Quando abri, vi que tinha uma...uma adaga, na barriga dela e sangrava muito. A deitei no futon e...e...E por que diabos me fez escrever tudo isso se está bem atrás de mim??? _

* * *

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**-... nani?... - o hanyou ficou sem muito o que dizer, ainda refletindo um pouco sobre a história.**

**-Incrível como você é parecido com seus pais. - uma "gota" estava formada na testa da menina.**

* * *

_- Por que assim o baka aqui teria informações concretas do que ele fez com você!_

_- Gomen Ani-uê... - abaixou a cabeça._

_-Hai. Agora, Izayoi-chan, pare de chorar...onegai? Não sei o que fazer quando te vejo assim._

_-Iie...Não consigo parar, é difícil ignorar ...Aii... Esqueça... Me deixe ao menos terminar...Já começei mesmo._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_Deitada no futon ela me impediu de retirar a adaga e disse para eu fugir, logo em seguida Chichi-uê...Chichi-uê..._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Continue depois... você não está bem. - segurou o pincel com que ela escrevia._

_-Eu já disse, não é facíl ficar trânquila enquanto eu sei que ele dorme "serenamente" no quarto ao lado._

_-Sabe...Eu ia esperar até amanha para fazer isso, para você não ouvir, nem assistir nada...Demo...Se eu quisesse, ele já estaria morto há bastante tempo._

_-Onegai... Iie._

_-Doushite? - perguntou indignado. _

_-Porque não! Não vale a pene derramar sangue por tão pouco, Inutaisho sama... - os olhos vermelhos o encararam_

_-Você não costuma me chamar assim..._

_-"Inutaisho-sama"? - sem entender repetiu._

_-Hai...É apenas Inutaisho geralmente... não gosto de você falando daquele jeito._

_-E o senhor também não costuma me chamar de Izayoi-chan! ...prefiro o outro jeito. - o imitou brincando._

_-"Zaza-chan"?_

_-Hai, arigatou. - corou as bochechas._

_-Por que você está vermelha?_

_-Eu não estou vermelha!_

_-Ta sim... as duas bochechas. - apertava as bochechas dela, rindo como criança quando ganha presente._

_-Damee!! Pára de apertar as minhas bochechas!! - deu um tapa nos braços dele._

_-Itai!! Não me bata, mulher! - berrou._

_-Fala mais baixo, baka!_

_-Tem alguém vindo... Rápido me esconde!_

_-Aonde?? No meu futon?_

_-Haai! Ótima idéia..._

_-Demo..._

_-Anda logo! Deita aqui e se cobre! - a puxou para debaixo das cobertas, deixando apenas a cabeça da humana do lado de fora, e deitou-se em cima do corpo dela, coberto e se escondendo._

_-Izayoi-sama...Está tudo bem? Ouvi alguém falando..._

_-Hai...E eu estou sozinha._

_-Não vai dormir? Está tarde._

_-Sim...apenas lendo um livroooooooooo..._ (O.o)

_-O que foi?_

_-Nada...apenas uma...câimbra. Sabe como é, sou friorenta._

_-Por isso que a sua colcha está alta?_

_-Hai, coloquei mais três camadas de lençóis! Vou ficar beem quentinha!_

_-Claro...'mentecapta'_

_-Ei, eu escutei isso senhorita!_

_**- itaiiii...não me chuta Izayoi! - **uma voz abafada reclamou._

_-Agora eu tenho certeza...Eu ouvi uma voz!_

_-Vo-você deve estar escutando coisas ... Não ouvi nada._

_-É...sei... Bem...Oyasumi nasai. - não acreditando no que ouvia saiu duvidosa do quarto._

_-Oyasumi nasai... _

_-Ela já saiu? - ele colocou a cabeça para fora do cobertor, ficando em cima dela._

_-Hai..._

_-Uff.._

_-**HENTAI YAROU!!!!** Quem disse que você pode ir se aconchegando assim em mim!??!! - o estapeou na cara._

_- Zaza-chan, você nem ligava pra isso quando era pequena, eu vivia dormindo na sua barriga você nunca disse nada._

_-Demo você não ficava se...se... Aiii sei lá o que você estava fazendo! Não faça mais isso ta ouvindo?_

_-Nani... Você disse alguma coisa? - se fez de desentendido deitando no colo dela._

_-Inutaishoooo!!_

_-Hai zaza-chan?_

_-Uuurg! Você é muito irritante! ...Dame! ...o que você está fazendo? rsrsrsrs..._

_-Viu, você gosta! - ele envolveu os braços nos quadris e pousou a cabeça em sua barriga, acariciando as costas dela._

_-Iie!! Ta me dando cocegas! _

_-Teimosa... - parou de fazer carinho nela._

_-Me diz: por que você ainda não saiu de cima de mim e da minha cama??_

_-Hehehe... Você ainda quer que eu seja sincero?_

_-Hai!_

_-... Bem eu não sei...demo, está muito bom aqui. - se aconchegou mais uma vez nos peitos dela._

_- Iie! não me abraça não...uuurh...Não sei como eu consigo te aturar! _

_-Faz carinho? - fez beicinho olhando carente para ela._

_-Naniii??_

_-...você me escutou! - apertou mais o abraço._

_-baka!_

_-Ei! Eu não estou dormindo ainda, posso te escutar muito bem! - abriu os orbes amarelo sol a encarando._

_-E nem é para estar dormindo! Vamos, levante!_

_-Deixa eu pensar...Iie!_

_-Agora é sério Inutaisho**-sama **levanta... - olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos._

_-Tá bom... Vou levar o livro comigo, agora durma... - levantou-se com cuidado e pegou o objeto, se dirigindo a saida. _

_-Oyasumi nasai._

_-Boa noite para você também._

_-E Inutaisho... Arigatou gozaimasu...por tudo._

_-Doitashimashite, Zaza-chan_

_-Ja ne..._

* * *

**_Continuaaaa... _**

Agradecendo a R-chan, minha irmazinha que ta me apoiando bastante aqui com a fic e que esperou pacientemente para eu terminar de digitar e revisar esse capítulo! Arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaasu!!!

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

Rámen/ Lámen tanto faz - macarrão instantaneo.  
Kuso - Merda / droga  
Otou-san - Papai  
Chichi-uê - Papai, que está acima de mim para demonstrar mais respeito, mas as duas formas servem  
Haha-uê - Mamãe, que está acima de mim  
Ani-uê - " " " "  
Demo - Mas  
Doushite - Por que?  
Dame - Pare  
Itai - Ai tipo: dói  
Oyasumi Nasai - Boa noite  
Hentai Yarou - Seu Tarado!  
Doitashimashite - De nada  
Ja ne - até mais/ até depois


	3. Encarando A Verdade

**_More Than Words - Capítulo 3 - Encarando A Verdade_**

**

* * *

-Kagome querida? Posso entrar?**

**-Hai okaa-san!**

**-Vocês saíram da festa tão de repente...Ogenki dessu ka?**

**-Hai, genki dessu – sorriu para a senhora na porta fechando o livro – É que estava muito barulhento na festa.**

**-Orelhas sensíveis...sabe como é. – ele tirou o lenço da cabeça mostrando as orelhinhas felpudas.**

**-Ah sim... havia me esquecido desse detalhe. – sorriu graciosa – Se houver algo que eu possa fazer por vocês, podem me chamar.**

**-Arigatou! – ela fechou a porta e os dois se entreolharam.**

**-Ótima desculpa, Kagome.**

**-Demo...Não estavam doendo mesmo?**

**-Para falar a verdade até que sim...Mas dava pra agüentar, eu já escuto você berrando o dia inteiro...Comparado com aquilo, não era nada.**

**-Osuwari!!**

**-Itaaaaiiiii... – o menino deu com a cara na madeira do chão e ficou ali sem se mover por um bom tempo.**

**-Inu?...Inuyasha? I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A ?! – ela não obtia resposta.**

**-Será que ele morreu? – Souta estava recostado no batente da porta comendo um potinho de yakisoba.**

**-Acho que não...Me dá isso aqui... – pegou o pote das mãos do irmão e foi ao lado do hanyou e colocou bem em baixo da nariz dele, o nariz começou a se mexer instintivamente. – _Ai que delícia que ta esse macarrão...uuhhn...que cheirinho bom!_**

**-COMIDAAAAAAAAA! – do nada o rapaz pulou do chão e agarrou o yakisoba derrubando a colegial no chão e pulando em cima da cama para comer o macarrãozinho.**

**-Itaii... Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!!!! Osuwari!!!!!! O-S-U-W-A-R-I!!!!!! OSUWARIIIII!!!!!**

**A cama em que o hanyou estava sentado simplesmente se quebrou em ... 500 pedaços..._não,_ engano da narradora...No mínimo foram vinte dois bilhões quinhentos e sessenta e nove mil trezentos e setenta e quatro pedacinhos!!**

**Obviamente que nesse momento toda a família da menina e mais metade da torcida do flamengo estavam no quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo! Resumindo: sem contar com os vinte dois bilhões...e tantos pedacinhos espalhados pelo quarto inteiro, havia uma _certa_ _cratera_, bem modesta, no chão, e tinham também algumas tubulações de água vazando, já que ele tinha feito um buraco bem em cima delas!**

**-O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!!

* * *

**

**-Humpf...Não estou falando com você!**

**-Por a caso eu disse alguma coisa, humana?**

**-Apenas para você ficar sabendo!**

**-Feh!**

**Ficaram em silêncio. Ambos agora se preparavam para dormir - na sala de estar - a menina no sofá e o hanyou no chão em uma cama meio improvisada pela família dela. O resto já estava em suas camas quentinhas e fofinhas, em seus próprios quartos.**

**-É tudo culpa sua, baka! – ela exclamou indignada.**

**-Pensei que já tínhamos encerrado esse assunto. – a menina se revirou no sofá para olhar para ele.**

**-Se não fosse pela sua falta de educação e de sua fome excessiva eu estaria agora no meu quarto, INTEIRO, e perfumado e não nesse sofázinho aqui.**

**-Talvez se você parasse de me mandar sentar o seu quarto estaria ""inteiro e perfumado""!! – imitou o jeito dela de falar zombando da cara da garota.**

**_-Hei! Vocês dois ai embaixo! Fiquem quietos ou eu desço ai pra dar uns cascudos nos dois!!_ – se ouviu a voz grossa do vovô berrando.**

**-Humpf!**

**-Feh!**

**Viraram de costas um para o outro e dormiram...pelo menos um deles sim.**

_**

* * *

**_

_Zaza-chan acabei de chegar no meu quarto...li de novo o que você escreveu e eu estava aqui pensando... Se a causa de eu não agüentar essa sua verdade -que não chega nunca – seria: o meu pai ter apunhalado a Haha-uê...E talvez ela ter morrido? Se isso for a verdade...Realmente...teremos mais um funeral bem cedo...talvez hoje de manhã ainda...E seria de Chichi-uê , não de Haha-uê. Eu sei que te prometi não matá-lo, mas eu já estou me roendo de raiva por dentro apenas de imaginar a hipótese dele ter tentado te tocar... Pode não parecer muito, mas eu gosto mesmo de você e não me perdoaria se deixasse você "carregar esse fardo sozinha" e a causa de sua dor estar a apenas alguns metros de mim. _

_Já vou avisando: quando você acordar hoje de manhã, não irá encontrar **ele** nesta casa. _

_Ani-uê.. _

_('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´) _

_-Inutaisho, onegai, diga-me que você não o machucou muito... - apareceu angustiada na porta da sala onde o youkai relaxava._

_-Ohayou para você também ane-uê. _

_-Eu não estou brincando! ...Nem sei por que estou chorando...Onegai...Me conte. - se ajoelhou em frente a ele._

_-Iie...Ele está vivo...em estado crítico...mas vivo. - não dando bola mastigava um pedacinho de trigo._

_-Ao menos... E...E Haha-ué? Você sabe se... - abaixou a cabeça._

_-Hai...Morta. - tirou o trigo da boca e olhou para a mulher estranhamente calada._

_-...uh...uh..Inu...huh...uhuh...Inutai... - começou a perder o ar, uma forte pressão contra seu peito, colocou a mão sobre este para tentar amenizar a dor, foi perdendo a força e caiu em cima dele, no reflexo a apoiou com os braços impedindo-a de bater o rosto contra seu peito._

_-IZAYOI! Respire fundo... - tentou levantar o rosto dela para olhar em seus olhos._

_-I-itaii... O kokoro... uh...uh...dói...onegaiii...Dame! - apertou os olhos, começara a chorar instintivamente, apertou os braços dele, cada vez com menos força e menos ar nos pulmões._

_-Ajudaa!! Alguém nessa bendita casa pode me ajudar, kuso!?! ...Venha vamos te deitar. - esbravejava alterado a carregando para o quarto, no corredor alguém deu sinal de vida, parado no caminho do youkai._

_-Senhor Inutaisho-san! O que aconteceu? - foi andando apressado ao lado do mestre._

_-O kokoro dela, parece estar doendo... Eu não sei o que é! _

_- ...Água, vou buscar água. _

_-Não baka! Cuide dela enquanto eu vou chamar um médico! - já a tinha deitado no futon e ajeitava a coberta em cima dela, estava com febre._

_-H-hai! _

_-Inu-Inutaishoo...Fique aqui...uhh...uhhh... - apertou a mão dele o puxando pela roupa._

_-Iie! Eu vou buscar o médico para você Izayoi... - olhou-a preocupado;_

_-Apenas...uh...me dê um copo d'água...uh...uhuh...Já vai passar...uhh...uhuhhhuh... - ela fechou os olhos e lentamente foi soltando a manga do kimono do rapaz e deixou seus braços cairem sobre si._

_-Izayoi... Fale comigo...Izayoi!! - a pegou pelos ombros e começou a sacudí-la._

_**

* * *

**_

**-Nossa...Parece sério o problema dela... - a menina estava com a cabeça ao lado do ombro dele e olhava para o livro.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAH! – o rapaz berrou muuito alto.**

**-Ai Inuyashaa! Eu não tenho as suas orelhas mais ainda dói sabia??**

**-A quan-quanto tempo você está ai??!**

**-Ah já faz uns cinco minutos já...Por que? Te assustei, né?**

**-H-haii...Baka, podia ao menos me avisar que estava ai.**

**-Para mim não precisava...Você sempre sente o meu cheiro...**

**-O seu cheiro está nessa casa inteira! Como você queria que eu te 'farejasse' assim?**

**-E eu ia saber disso?!**

**-Feh...**

**-Vamos, eu quero ler o resto! – tirou o livro da mão dele e sentou no chão encostada no sofá...**

**-Me explica: você não tava dormindo?**

**-Acordei por causa da luz da luminária sabe, Inuyasha...**

**-Ah ta... -"O que é uma luminária?"**

**-Vejamos...Onde nós paramos...Ah aqui... _"Fale comigo... Izayoi..." _**

_**

* * *

**_

_-Watashi...Já me sinto...melhor...Arigatou. - depois de ficar desmaida por no mínimo uma hora, fingia bem estar para o youkai sentado ao lado dela._

_-Iie! Você vai ficar sentadinha ai como o médico mandou! - ela tentava se levantar e ele a segurou na cama._

_-Inutaisho... - fez cara de carente._

_-Izayoi! Não seja teimosa comigo. Espere aqui que eu vou resolver as coisas com o doutor._

_-Ano...ele não vai dizer nada... do que eu já não tenha ouvido antes mesmo... - sussurrou baixo, sabendo que ele ia escutar do mesmo jeito._

_-Disse alguma coisa? - olhou para ela a reprovando._

_-Iie...nada._

_-Ah bem... com licença. - se dirigiu ao aposento ao lado._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_-Sr.Inutaisho-san, me desculpe, demo, eu não posso dizer o que ela tem exatamente...É muito raro esse tipo de problema_

_-Que tipo de médico você é? Como assim você não sabe o que ela tem?!!?_

_-Go-gomen na-nasai senhor...Demo como eu já disse, é uma doença muito pouco encontrada e por isso não foi achada uma cura para ela._

_-Pois então trate de achar! _

_-O-onegai...me ponha no chão se-senhor Inutaisho-san._

_-Hunf... Inútil, saia daqui o mais rápido possível, ou eu vou te mostrar uma cura... - estreitando os olhos estalou os dedos._

_-H-hai!!_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_-Então o que descobriu? - sem o encarar observava algo pela janela ja imaginando o que iria ouvir._

_-Izayoi, eu disse para ficar deitada..._

_-Estou apenas sentada Inutaisho, pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não irei desmaiar de novo._

_-Tome esse chá...Vai te fazer bem. - deu para ela uma xícara toda desenhada e detalhada com o líquido ainda soltando fumaça._

_-Nunca te vi tão preocupado assim comigo...Arigatou pelo chá._

_-Doitashimashite... Bem, você sabe...Eu me importo com a sua saúde._

_-Hai. Eu lembro ainda, senhor super-protetor. - riu brincando._

_-O médico disse que não sabe o que você tem..._

_-Un, e disse também que isso é muito raro._

_-Você escuta através das paredes agora? - estranhando cruzou os braços._

_-Iie...Eu apenas sei disso tudo já._

_-É tão bom ver você sorrindo..._ - _descontraiu a observando sem nem ao menos reparar no que dizia._

-_He__he...Eu devo estar com uma cara horrível, pálida, descabelada e provavelmente com olheiras._

_-Anata wa kawai._

_-Oh...arigato... viu assim você me deixa com vergonha! - escondeu o rosto atrás do objeto de ceramica com o chá._

_-Até parece que você não escuta isso o tempo todo... - olhou de esgueira para ela._

_-Iie...Quem você acha que ia falar isso pra mim? Chichi-uê? - riu cogitando uma hipótese._

_-Uhn...Quer dizer que temos uma moça pura aqui. - viu o rosto dela ficar mais quente e avermelhado._

_-Inutaisho!_

_-Heh, calma estava só brincando contigo Ane-uê_

_-Ano...será que você poderia não me chamar mais assim..."Ane-uê" ...Não me sinto mais confortável ouvindo isso..._

_-Hai, sem problemas Zaza-chan. __Bem, vou deixar você descansar agora... Já te perturbei de mais para uma manhã apenas._

_-Não seja por isso...Eu te perturbarei de tarde, pode deixar.Rsrsrsrs... - colocou o recipiente vazio ao lado do futon ajeitando o cabelo negro e liso, sorrindo vitoriosa._

_-Izayoi._

_- Você fica assustador com essa voz... - o olhou com medo._

_-Hehehe, era essa a intenção._

_-Baka... - revirou os olhos e se deitou._

_-Nani?_

_-Nada não querido. - fingiu fechando os olhos para dormir._

_

* * *

**Continua...** _

Respondendo as Reviews:

Miko Nina Chan -  
isso mesmo eu sou lá do /animesparadise, nyaa que bom que vc gosto da fic -! brigaduu pelo seu comeent!!

s2 R-Chan s2 -

Irmãzinhaaa, brigado mesmo por ta me apoiando ok? é a loca aqui fico mesmo até duas e tanto digitando essa fic . hahahaha... beeem o que posso fazer né? ai vem o yaggo e diz: ""DORMIR, BAKA!"" / hahaha, eu sei, mas nao resisti! xDD e pode deixar q eu nao vou esqcer de te avisar qndo eu postar ok?? Nyaa brigadoo mesmo viuu! E eu tb vo sai correndo qndo vc postar mais um cap da sua fic!! hahaha Brigadaooo migaaa! Amooo-te!!

kagome universe -

Hahaha pode ficar calma que eu já vou postar outro cap ok? ele já ta até digitadoo! . Arigatooou! cantarolando batendo palmas xDDD hahahaha.

**_Reviews! . _**

**__**

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

**__**

Ogenki dessu ka? - Está tudo bem?  
Hai, genki dessu. - Sim, tudo bem  
Ohayou - Bom dia  
Kokoro - Coração  
Watashi - Eu  
Ano - Uhn...  
Un - Sim. igual a "Hai" só que mais informal


	4. Incrívelmente Obvio De Mais

_**More Than Words - Capítulo 4 - Incrívelmente Obvio De Mais **__**

* * *

**_

_**Relembrando**_

_-Bem, vou deixar você descansar agora... Já te perturbei de mais para uma manhã apenas._

_-Não seja por isso...Eu te perturbarei de tarde, pode deixar.Rsrsrsrs..._

_-Izayoi._

_- Você fica assustador com essa voz..._

_-Hehehe, era essa a intenção._

_-Baka..._

_-Nani?_

_-Nada não querido.

* * *

_

**-Kagome? ... Já caiu no sono mais uma vez...Ah você está pesadinha hein mulher... – o meio youkai reclamava enquanto apagava o abajur e carregava Kagome de volta para o sofá em seus braços.**

**Ela estava a ponto de babar de tanto sono que tinha, mesmo assim...**

– **HENTAI! – _plaft _(N/A: ainda não sei por que continuo colocando essas sonoplastias ridículas... -.-')****ela havia dado um tapa na cara dele e ainda assim continuava a dormir.**

**-Baka! Por que me bateu!?!? Eu devia te deixar dormindo no chão mesmo! – resmungou baixo e a deitou no acolchoado – Feh.**

**-Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou ainda babando. **

**-"Ela está sonhando comigo... hunf..." – estava um tanto quanto constrangido em pensar que a menina o tinha em seus sonhos, se deitou no chão forrado ao lado do sofá e procurou dormir, o que não foi muito fácil, seus pais não lhe esvaziavam a mente, sempre se perguntando e relembrando o que acontecera.

* * *

**

_**Inutaisho...**_

_Não se têm muito que dizer... então vou ser direta: _

_Arigatou,_

**"_Zaza-chan"_**

_**Izayoi não** precisa agradecer! Mas que mania irritante! Já te disse que estou aqui para te ajudar...Sou seu amigo, não é para isso que estou aqui...? Sabe que gentilezas não são o meu forte. _

_Acho que tenho que dizer... De nada._

_**Se sente melhor agora?**_

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´

-_Hai, já estou melhor. - sorriu graciosa fechando o livro e olhando para o youkai parado na porta._

_-Temos visitas... Mas não precisa ficar conosco se quiser. - olhou-a examinando seu estado, não estava totalmente recuperada do infeliz incidente de manhã._

_-Apenas me dê uns minutos, já me juntarei a vocês. - ele assentiu com a cabeça e encostou a porta._

_-Inutaisho... Domo._

_-Iza-za...Izayoi! - a fitou de cima a baixo._

_Com certeza vistia o melhor kimono que achou, não que estivesse ruim. Estava ótimo! E até de mais... Os presentes na sala a olharam com desprezo, menos um deles... _

_-Você está...deslumbrante. - se levantou de onde todos se reuniam sentados e foi até ela. - Nem parece que estava doente hoje de manhã... -sussurrou segurando sua mão para ela lhe acompanhar._

_-Arigatou... - estava envergonhada. Claro! Com um show daqueles, quem não estaria? Ele se sentou e fez menção para ela se sentar também, antes ela comprimentou a todos do jeito mais educado e delicado que sabia fazer. Afinal, não era qualquer tipo de visitas que tinham ali, eram taiyoukais importantes de tribos visinhas, todos em sua forma "humana" sentados em um círculo. - Hajimemashite? - a voz parecia tão suave como uma pétala de rosa._

_-Un... - apenas um deu sinal de vida para ela...todos a ignorando._

_-Sente-se aqui. _

_-Inutaisho, não quero atrapalhar... - falou baixo ao ouvido dele._

_-Não atrapalha._

_-Claro que sim! - Um deles resolveu falar por todos. - O que uma humana imbecil iria ajudar em assuntos como esses?!_

_-A humana imbecil iria falar o que talvez todos nós não reparamos. - a defendeu ofendido, o olhar dele era capaz de esquartejar o youkai a sua frente com apenas um relance e sem chance de um "second round"._

_-Pois bem, contanto que ela fique calada._

_-Un. - foi apenas isso que ousou sair da boca de Izayoi, não iria retrucar, a fim de que? Ser atacada? Ela não!_

_-Muito bem...Agora que já nos intendemos vamos continuar, sim? - ninguém se opos - Ótimo. Temos que descutir sobre os ataques feitos pelos grupos inferiores que tem causado problemas como, colocar a culpa em mim, dos atos estúpidos deles. Parece até que não sabem que se chegarem perto desta área morrerão sem dó nem piedade, pois não pretendo poupar nenhum._

_-"Inutaisho virou o líder dos youkais cachorros já faz um tempo...Mas o pai dele continuou vivo...Isso significa que ele ganhou a liderança não por uma luta mas talvez por... Não pode ser, eu saberia... Ele não iria deixar de contar isso para mim. Sou como uma irmã para ele... Pelo menos é a maneira que ele me considerou...Não significa que ele realmente se importe."_

_-Esta se sentindo bem? - ela pode ouvir uma voz baixa lhe dirigir, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. - Zaz-Izayoi, se importaria de pegar o saquê para mim por favor? - ele colocou a mão gentilmente no ombro dela e piscou o olho em uma maneira de dizer "pode fugir, sei que está chato aqui" e ela obedeceu, se levantando. Sempre elegante. Quase que ele se entrega a chamando pelo apelido carinhoso, dando uma boa desfarçada se sentou mais confortávelmente. _

_Ela voltou com a garrafa e com os recipientes, destribuindo-os já cheio. Apenas se desequílibrou uma vez e derrubou um pouco em cima de um dos Taiyoukais. Já este, bem simpático, com seus quatro chifres e dois olhos vermelhos de raiva encarou-a e depois olhou para a própria roupa. _

_-Humana inconseqüente e estúpida! - deu um tapa na face dela, que pulsou claramente avermelhada. Rapidamente Inutaisho já havia se levantado em busca de socorre-la. Depois de verificar se estava bem, virou-se para o acusador apontando apenas um dedo para ele. Seus olhos não eram mais amarelados, estavam roxeando e em volta de seus orbes estava vermelho como sangue. _

_-Ouse fazer isso novamente e você verá minha paciência com seu grupo se desperçarem feito ventania._

_-Ousaria com prazer! - avançou para cima dele sem se quer exitar, foi com as patas de boi, estas que tinham como se fossem lâminas no lugar das unhas, o chutando na barriga. Se esquivou dando apenas um passo ao lado. "Não consigo acreditar que consideram esta coisa um Taiyoukai...É um absurdo." Inutaisho apenas estalou os dedos da mão e um tipo de gás esverdeado saiu de suas garras envolvendo seu punho, crescendo as garras afiadas cortou o pescoço do adversário. Uma fumaça roxa os envolveu rapidamente, pode ouvir a humana que protegia tossir consecutivamente. Recuou cobrindo o nariz sensível. "É apenas um truque para me enganar, mas primeiro tenho que tirá-la daqui."_

_-Izayoi, corra para fora de casa, encontre um lugar seguro e não saia até eu ir te buscar! - fez um buraco na parede abrindo passagem para ela e para dar vasão ao ar que estavam respirando._

_-Maldito, acha mesmo que pode fugir de mim?! - o Boi-youkai parecia não ter sentido muito o ataque do Inu-youkai, mas estava gravemente ferido. Já se cansando dessa brincadeira de mal gosto, Inutaisho se pos de pé em frente a ele. _

_-Suas ofenças não me atingem. Sabe que sou superior e que vai morrer em menos de trinta segundos._

_-Se eu morrer levo a garota junto comigo, ha-ha-ha! - ele ria maléficamente, pode se reparar a imagem dele aumentar de tamanho, quebrou uma parte do teto e pulou para a parte externa da casa. - Hah, achei! - começou a correr em direção a uma árvore grande que havia onde começava a floresta escura. _

_-Agora quem está fugindo hein? - Inutaisho apareceu ao seu lado sorrindo ironicamente, passou para sua forma de youkai cachorro. Não que fosse necessário tudo isso para derrotar aquela mísera coisinha que se títulava um Taiyoukai, mas queria que sua morte fosse mais dolorosa possível. "Ninguém ousa tocar em Izayoi daquela maneira e espera sair ileso, a mas é hoje que eu não conterei minha raiva de jeito maneira." . O cão gigante em que se transformara parou de correr a alguns metros de onde se escondia a jovem. Aonde estava o inimigo? Este tinha sumido no meio as árvores antigas que os cercavam. _

_Observou ao seu redor, o boi tentava o enganar espalhando seu cheiro rapidamente por todo o local. Ele fechou os olhos, pode sentir a presença da criatura atrás de si, se virou e viu as patas dianteiras musculosas vindo em sua direção, acertou ao vento. Devolvendo o ataque ele apenas deu uma patada com suas garras no lugar onde se encontrava o coração do inimigo. De imediato ele veio ao chão derrotado._

_-Grrrr... - soltou um rosnado alto para o cadaver retalhado a sua frente._

_-Inu-Inutaisho? - ela saiu assustada de trás da árvore, olhando para a criatura fascinante que pairava ali._

_-Você se feriu?_

_- ... - ficou parada sem falar nada. _

_-Izayoi?! _

_-Nyaaa!! - __correu até ele__ e tocou em seu peito felpudo. - Que coisinha fofa! - os olhos dela brilhavam fitando-o todo.

* * *

**-Hahahaha...Sua mãe é uma comédia Inuyasha!** _

**-Não ria da minha mãe! - veias pulsantes na cabeça.**

**-Tenho que concordar com ela, é uma coisinha fofa mesmo! - sorriu envergonhada pensando coisas mirabolantes.**

**-Kagome...? - ela se aproximava bem devegar dele e agarrou as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça dele e começou a massagea-las marotamente - Dameee... **

**-Doushite?****Até parece que você não gosta. - as apertou delicadamente, as vezes coçando atrás destas.**

**- ... - estava estasiado de mais para contradizer a menina, mais um pouco e iria começar a babar de tão bem que aquilo estava o fazendo sentir.**

**-Humpf. Agora ficou quieto... - tirou as mãos do par fofinho e se voltou ao livro, já virando a página.

* * *

**

_-Coisa fofa Izayoi?! Você tinha que falar isso na frente de todos?! _

_-Rude! – um encarava ao outro sem sequer piscar._

_-Baka!_

_-Malcriado!_

_-Teimosa!_

_-Arrogante! _

_-Maravilhosa! – sorriu vitorioso._

_-Nani?_

_-Só disse que você era ma-ma-maluca! – gaguejou enquanto levava um pedaço do susshi para boca._

_-Sei. – fingiu que não havia escutado, levando a xícara de chá a boca. – Inutaisho, agora falando sério... Eu estava pensando em...em...partir hoje._

_-...Partir? _

_-Tudo bem para você? Estava tão preocupado hoje de manhã que pensei..._

_-Por que não fica aqui?_

_-Eu queria construir uma vida... Sabe, encontrar alguém que me ame e que me faça feliz...Ter uma casa, que seja minha... Não viver como...Uma sugadora de favores... Me entende...?_

_-Un._

_-__Eu voltarei para aquele vilarejo em que nos encontramos... De uma maneira estranha. Mas acho que..._

_-Seus pensamentos não me interessam humana, o que acha ou o que deixa de achar é problema seu. Fique calada._

_- Não-Não precisava ser tão delicado! – derramou um pouco de chá no chão mas não deu importância para aquilo, estava irritada de mais para pensar em manchas no chão. "Como ele ousa a falar assim comigo!? Depois de tanto tempo...Urrg! Ele parecia estar melhorando a simpátia no modo de falar." - Você está falando igual a eles sabia?! Igualzinho a aquele youkai de ontem de tarde, sem contar com seu pai também!_

_-Já disse que não ligo para o que pensa._

_-Por que está falando assim comigo? - colocou grosseiramente a xícara sobre o pires quase os quebrando._

_-Vá embora logo! Não é isso que quer?! _

_-IIE!! -saiu da boca dela sem ao menos reparar no que havia dito._

_-Iie?! - repetiu sem tirar os olhos dos dela, que estavam se rendendo ao mar de lágrimas._

_-Quero dizer...Hai!_

_-Uhn... afinal o que você quer?! - abaixou o tom de voz._

_-É obvio de mais para você entender. - se retirou da sala e foi para o seu próprio quarto._

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**_Respondendo as Reviwes falando nelas, vlw mesmo gente por ta lendo viu!!_**

**_ps: Ebaaa leitoras novas ._**

_manu higurashi_ - Nyaaa! To feliiz! Vlw mesmo por comentar viu! Os parabéns foram aceitos com muita gratidão . Olha o nome da doença da Izayoi eu esqueci de colocar nos "créditos" do outro capítulo então eu vou colocar explicando aqui em baixo ok?? Bem já o Inutaisho...Ele não tem muito o que fazer em relação a isso, pq se hj em dia já é difícil amenizar essa doença detalhe: NÃO TEM CURA! então imagina naquela época!! E sssiiiim, o sesshy aparece, mas como eu não quero estragar a surpresa eu nãaao vooo contar qndooo! hehehe... Beem o inu e kag... Não conversaram sobre o beijo justamente por vergonha e porque a autora aki tava com preguiça tb! hahaha... ABAFA! maaas rolam certas coisas dps q eu também não vou dizer o que saooo!

ps:: cansei de escrever . hahaha! ainda vo digitar o fim do cap 5 e o cap 6 hj!! vou morrer... #.#!

Ah é já ouvi essa musik sim...Mas não foi dessa banda q vc falou, foi a versão atual dela, feita por FRANKIE J. é muiiito linda tb! Inspirada nela o título claro, eentaao se quiser baixar a musik já sabe né! hehe

_Taijiya Sango-san_ - como eu já disse eles não sao irmãos, apenas se chamam assim por carinho mesmo. Mas com o decorrer das coisas... tudo muda né.. Hehehe. Pode deixar q a fic nao vai parar taaao cedo, mas calma nao pretendo me enrolar mt nela nao! hehe

_Naty-chan50 -_ eu também amo essas duas duplas! São tão bonitinhooooos - hehehe! Brigadinhu por leeer! D

**_EXPLICAÇÃO IMPORTANTE _**

Povo, esqueci de mencionar a doença da Izayoi o que ela tem, mas um pouco de suspense não faz mal não é?? Hehehe

Beem vamos direto ao assunto - Ela tem um tumor neoplásico! O QUE DIABOS É ISSO? ta escrito ai em baixo ok?

_Os tumores neoplásicos são qualquer massa de células que surge por divisão inapropriada de uma célula mãe original (multiplicação clonal), na qual a expressão dos genes que regulavam essa divisão estão alterados. _

Cancro é entendido como a grave situação patológica clínica que é gerada por uma neoplasia, a qual é classificada como maligna devido à situação clínica potencialmente fatal que origina.

O tumor maligno ou cancro distingue-se do tumor benigno principalmente porque o primeiro põe a vida do doente em risco mas o segundo geralmente não.

A grande maioria dos tumores malignos é invasivo.

As células cancerosas podem soltar-se do tecido neoplásico original e, através da corrente sangüínea, linfática ou através de outros liquidos, podem instalar-se noutros órgãos distantes da localização inicial... são as chamadas metástases. Estas causam disfunções nos orgãos invadidos e reacções imunitárias às lesões que levam à **_insuficiência ou má função de orgãos vitais e à morte._**

**_Arigatou G_oz_aimashita!!!_**

**__**

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

**__**

hentai - pervertido  
Domo - Oi -  
Hajimemashite - Prazer em conhecê-lo/ Como vai?

**  
**


	5. Minha Maneira de Dizer

_**More Than Words Capítulo 5 "Minha Maneira De Dizer"**__**

* * *

**_

_**Relembrando**_

_-Já disse que não ligo para o que pensa._

_-Por que está falando assim comigo? - colocou grosseiramente a chícara sobre o pires quase os quebrando._

_-Vá embora logo! Não é isso que quer?! _

_-IIE!! -saiu da boca dela sem ao menos reparar no que havia dito._

_-Iie?! - repetiu sem tirar os olhos dos dela, que estavam se rendendo ao mar de lágrimas._

_-Quero dizer...Hai!_

_-Uhn... afinal o que você quer?! - abaixou o tom de voz._

_-É obvio de mais para você entender. - se retirou da sala e foi para o seu próprio quarto._

_**Capítulo 5 - Minha Maneira De Dizer**_

**Na manhã seguinte, o caos e o choque da destruição causados por uma série de "Osuwari's", no quarto de uma colégial, já tinha se amenizado. E agora a mesma se despedia da família.**

**-Mãe eu volto em uma semana está bem?**

**-Claro... - disse com uma panela nas mãos.**

**-Ja ne, senhora Higurashi-san... E gomen nasai. - o hanyou tentou melhorar sua imagem ao menos pedindo desculpas sinceras para a dona da casa.**

**-Tudo bem querido...Acho que ... Essas coisas acontecem. - falou não concordando muito com o que acabara de dizer.**

**-Sayonara Okaa-san! - a menina puxou o youkai que carregava sua tradicional mochila amarela para dentro do poço-come-osso, ultrapassando a barreira que dividia as duas eras.**

**-Senhorita Kagome. Inuyasha-san. Bom velos de volta, como foi na outra era? - um homem de olhos azulados e profundos caminhava em direção a eles acompanhado por uma bela moça com dois youkais no colo.**

**-Olá pessoal, foi... Lindo...Emocionante...Irritante...E curioso ao mesmo tempo. Não é Inuyasha?**

**-Feh. - a menina se referia a todos os acontecimentos causados por ele com um tom ironico na voz.**

**-Que bom que se divertiram. A senhora Kaede mandou lembranças. - a moça morena pronunciou.**

**-Ah Sango-chan, foi tão legal, nós achamos um livro...**

**-Não Kagome...Não fica espalhando isso...**

**-Doushite? Ela é nossa amiga não tem problema.**

**-Que livro? - o dos olhos azuis perguntou se juntando as meninas e caminhando com elas, deixando um certo meio youkai um tanto quanto frustrado para trás.**

**-Ele conta a história dos pais do Inuyasha! Trouxe ele comigo, a noite nós podemos ler, que tal?**

**- Ótima idéia, Kagome-chan. Uma distração para nós durmirmos. **

**- Você não precisa de uma distração Sango-chan, você tem a mim. - falou estufando o peito e fazendo cara de conquistador enquanto procurava se aproveitar da comissão traseira da menina.**

**-Miroku, querido, não exagere sim? - falou o menosprezando e segurando o braço do amigo para ele não continuar com o plano: "Comissão de trás - versão 39850".**

**-Ah... Sango. - desanimou caminhando mais para trás. "Ela ainda vai ser minha, ah se vai.".**

**-Fracassando de novo, Houshi? - uma voz irritante falou, mas não era de nenhum de seus companheiros...**

**-"Ah não a pulga de novo, não!" - pensou o monge dando um tapa na bochecha. - ...O que quer Myouga?**

**-Vim visitar o senhor Inuyasha, ver como ele tem passado... **

**- Então fale comigo, baka! - pegou a pulga com as garras e colocou em frente ao seu rosto.**

**-Calma senhor Inuyasha, eu - eu...**

**-Não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo com você temos que procurar Naraku! - o colocou em seu ombro e seguiu andando ao lado de todos enquanto ele falava.**

**-O que foi Inuyasha acordou mal humorado é? - a raposinha pulou na cabeça do hanyou e se transformou em uma bolinha rosa gigante, mordendo a cabeça dele.**

**-Sua peste! VOLTA AQUI! - o kitsune pulou para o chão e começou a fugir enquanto ele o perseguia.**

**-Kagomeeeee! - um redemoinho de folhas verdes passou, atropelando o hanyou e a coisinha irritante a que perseguia.**

**-Ko-Kouga? - ele estava ajoelhado e segurava suas mãos as acariciando em seu rosto.**

**-Já pensou na minha proposta e já resolveu largar de vez esse cachorrinho, esposa? - beijou as mãos dela, o hanyou parou se levantou do chão, após ser derrubado. E partiu para cima do lobo se pondo entre ele e Kagome.**

**-Vá embora coisa fedorenta! Não estou no clima para aturar você dando em cima de _minha_ Kagome, hoje.**

**-I-Inuyasha? - gaguejou a menina surpresa.**

**-_Sua_? Desde quando a Kagome é sua, _hanyou_?**

**-Ei Kouga, não fale assim com o Inuyasha! **

**-Demo...Kagome.**

**-Olha Kouga, volte outro dia...O Inuyasha acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje.**

**-Apenas por que você pediu Kagome. - a beijou no rosto e novamente o redemoinho passou por Inuyasha. A menina estava estática, não se mexia de tanta vergonha.**

**-"Minha Kagome" hein Sango...Acho que tem algo que não sabemos... - sussurrou para a garota ela apenas riu silenciosamente com as conclusões do amigo. O hanyou voltou a caminhar rumo ao sul como se nada tivesse acontecido a púbere foi atrás dele procurando convesar.**

**-Ei Inu... Por que essa cara feia?**

**-Feh.**

**-Não vai falar comigo? - deu o braço para ele os envolvendo, enconstando a cabeça em seu ombro como apoio.**

**-...Kagome... Não quero que você fique falando para todos sobre os meus pais...Sabe é uma coisa...Pessoal...**

**-Entendo...Mas melhora essa carinha vai. - sorriu o incentivando feliz.**

**- Pronto melhorou? - abriu um sorriso amarelo.**

**-Para falar a verdade...Não. - riu da cara mais emburrada ainda que ele fez. - Brincadeira Inuyasha. **

**-Peste! - desta vez sorriu espontaneamente.**

**-Nossa o senhor Inuyasha-sama sorrindo? Não se vê isso todo dia. - a pulga agarrada a uma das mechas de cabelo dele.**

**-Cale a boca verme!**

**-Ouvi vocês falarem sobre seus pais Inuyasha?**

**-Hai vovô Myouga. Você sabe alguma coisa?**

**-Deixe eu me lembrar... A sim...Eu me lembro, seu pai era igualzinho ao senhor Inuyasha. Superprotetor e invejoso. Sua mãe, Izayoi, vivia brigando com ele por isso. Mas se gostavam muito...Ahh, o sangue da sua mãe era tão gostoso... Era muito bonita também.**

**-Ei, não fale assim da minha haha-uê! - olhou nervoso para a pulguinha.**

**

* * *

**

_**Inutaisho-sama,** devida sua delicadeza extrema e bondade decidi que irei fazer como lhe contei... Quem sabe algum dia nos reencontremos. _

_**Izayoi.**_

_('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •')_

_-Grrrrr...Aquela baka foi mesmo! Eu não acredito! - esbraveja irritado quase rasgando o livro que estava em suas mãos em dois._

_-Qual o problema senhor Inutaisho-san? - uma voz irritante soava em suas orelhas._

_-É Izayoi. Aquela, aquela... Grrr! - não chegava nem a completar a frase, andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer, pensando em possibilidades._

_-O que tem ela? Não a vejo faz tempo._

_-Vou atrás dela...Fique aqui! - saiu do buraco que tinha feito no chão de tanto andar para os lados pensando e deu um peteleco na criatura em seu ombro. Em menos de dois segundos ele já tinha ido embora em um salto._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_-Setsuna no Takemaru? - entrou em um casebre chamando-o._

_-Izayoi? - um homem de armadura reluzente se levantou. - Onde esteve? Fiquei preocupado._

_-Está tudo bem...Se importa se eu me sentar? Estou cansada. - a convidou a se sentar com um gesto, fazendo o mesmo._

_-Claro, fique a vontade. É sempre bem vinda. - sorriu feliz por vê-la. - Ainda não me respondeu...Aonde passou esse tempo todo?_

_-Eu estava...Bem, não importa onde estava, importa que estou de volta, não é? - abaixou a cabeça sentida, depois a levantou sorrindo._

_-Hai, hai. - compreensivel achou melhor não insitir em perguntar. - O que pretende fazer agora que está aqui?_

_-Bem...Eu pensei em, em...Arranjar um lugar para morar...Pensei que aqui, neste vilarejo, iria achar o que procurava._

_-E achou?_

_-Não sei ainda. Mas por enquanto pergunto, se incomodaria se ficasse aqui por uns tempos...Apenas até eu..._

_-Fique o tempo que quiser! - alegre deu as boas vindas. - Venha vou te mostrar como as coisas funcionam por aqui...Acho que não se lembra de tudo desde a última vez que esteve aqui não é. - já respondendo a própria pergunta se levantou acompanhado por ela. - Bem ali temos a casa de médicos, se tiver algum problema pode ir para lá que eles resolvem para você, e naquela direção a cachoeira... - continuou a apontar para todos os cantos, contando empolgado sobre tudo que se possa imaginar. Mas ela nem estava prestando muita atenção no que ele falava, estava mais preocupada com seus problemas. "Como ele pensa que pode ir falando comigo daquela maneira? Aquele grosso incensível! Ai que raiva que tenho dele...Se ao menos eu podesse dar uns bons tapas naquela cara talvez ele aprendesse!"_

_-Izayoi? Izayoi está me escutando? - o homem chamava sua atenção reparando que a mulher estava a apertar os punhos fortemente._

_-Un, claro. Continue. - soltou as mãos, já vermelhas por causa do sangue voltando para as veias. "Melhor eu esquecer sobre isso...Não devo pensar sobre ele, vou começar de novo. Uma nova vida, não posso olhar para trás." E foi exatamente o que fez ao escutar ser chamada._

_-Izayoi? IZAYOI! - uma voz conhecida a berrava._

_-Você de novo? O que faz aqui youkai? - Setsuna tinha desembainhado a espada e apontado para ele._

_- Saia da minha frente, vim falar com ela não com você. - não dando a mínima para o homem derrubado com sua força, pegou Izayoi pelo braço e a puxou. - Agora, a senhorita vem comigo._

_-O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?! - em um lugar mais afastado começaram a discutir._

_-Vim trazer anata de volta para casa._

_-Minha casa é aqui!_

_-Não é não! E aquela casa grande que você deixo hoje de manhã era o que? Uma pousada?_

_-Podia ser uma casa, demo...Não era um lar._

_-E aqui você tem um lar por acaso?_

_-Se você quer mesmo saber, TENHO! Ele me trata melhor do que você!_

_-Pensa isso apenas por que eu fui grosso com você hoje._

_-Que bom que você está ciente disso! - o deixou plantado ali e foi verificar se o amigo estava bem._

_-Izayoi volte aqui, não acabei de falar com você! - a seguiu._

_-Mas eu acabei! - apoiando o homem para se levantar o encarou. - Vá embora!_

_-Se eu vim até aqui para te buscar de volta, não pretendo voltar sem você!_

_-Você é aquele youkai do outro dia... Izayoi, ele está te encomodando? - sacou a espada e apontou para ele._

_-Você não quer mesmo que eu brigue com ele, quer? - olhou com uma cara de "me pouope" para Izayoi._

_-Setsuna, esqueça. Vamos...Ele já está de partida também. - pos a mão sobre a do homem empunhando a espada o fazendo abaixar o objeto cortante, o que por sinal fez um grande efeito no youkai que observava a cena, pois esse começou a rosnar assim que ela o tocou. Ele cerrou os punhos os apertando cada vez mais, se controlando._

_-Inutaisho, rosnar é feio querido. - ela o fitou observando suas mãos, não sabendo por quê, mas aquilo lhe deu uma alegria, saber que ele estava se roendo de ciúmes dela. Nunca imaginaria, ainda mais depois da discussão que tiveram._

_-Feh. - arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se com isso a estivesse questionando "E você com isso?..." Ela apenas deu as costas para os dois e se dirigiu de volta para a cabana. Setsuna encarou Inutaisho mais uma vez, este que se tinha indiferente diante da presença do humano a lhe esganar com os olhos. Ignorando completamente a extistência de outros seres ao seu redor, o youkai foi andando como sempre, de cabeça erguida e peito estufado, demonstrando respeito. Passando por dentro de toda vila, apenas seguindo o cheiro forte da "fugitiva". Se encontrou, não por não reparar, envolto de um grupo de pessoas com lanças apontadas para ele. O cheiro da humana estava bem presente, logo agora que ia encontrá-la é interrompido._

_-Vá embora youkai! Ou nós teremos que te atacar._

_-E - eu - com - isso? - ele continuou a andar em linha reta passando por dois amendrontados que não ousaram sequer mover um dedo._

_-Volte aqui! Ainda não acabamos com você!! - aquele que parecia ser o líder de todos pronunciou chamando sua atenção._

_-...aff... Olha eu não 'quero' machucar vocês, apenas me deixem passar, que resolvemos tudo. - após suspirar, tentou-os convenser de seu objetivo...O que não foi muito eficaz se querem saber..._

_-Youkai! Vá embora! - a questão mesmo não era machucar ou atacar os humanos, isso ele faria sem sequer mover um fio de cabelo. A verdade era que não queria deixar uma má impressão para Izayoi...Afinal ela queria morar ali, e como faria isso se todos tivessem medo dela e de quem anda com ela._

_-Não abusem de minha paciência, já disse que apenas quero passar...Vou embora não é isso que querem? - sua tolerância já tinha sido gasta pela metade com sua briguinha mais cedo, e agora isso? Ia, com certeza, sobrar para aqueles pobres coitados._

_-Ataquem! _

_-Baka minna... - sem muito o que fazer, pulou em cima da cabeça de um deles a uzando com 'trampolim', passando pelo grupo e voltando ao seu objetivo principal: achar sua Izayoi. Sabendo que estava constantemente sendo observado e seguido por um incansável grupo de 'retardados', procurou agilizar sua busca._

_-Izayoi! ...Mulher, onde se meteu? - olhou para os lados procurando ver dentro das casas por onde passava para achá-la. - Izayoi é o "ani-uê", só quero falar com você droga! - já se cansando desse joguinho ridículo se recostou em uma árvore. Por mais inacreditável que possa ser, o clã-somos-idiotas continuava atrás dele. - Sério mesmo que vocês vão insistir nisso?_

_-T-Temos q-que pro-pro-proteger a vila! - um gago baixinho fez menção em atacar._

_-Izayoi...Se algum deles morrer, a culpa é sua! - sussurrou com raiva e se levantando. Não precisou fazer nada, todos vieram até ele ao mesmo tempo. Como eram em torno de uns oito, três se complicaram com suas lanças quando uma bateu contra outra, dois atiraram contra ele mas sem este sequer se mover, erraram. Um resolveu vir na base do pulo, acabou por ficar preso no galho da árvore baixa, outro veio por baixo...Tenho até vergonha de narrar isso...Este tropeçou em um cascalho e caiu aos pés do youkai, sobrando um. Ficou a fitá-lo friamente, o menino tremeu nas bases e saiu correndo do mesmo jeito._

_-Simples não?_

_-Você sabe que se eles não fossem tão idiotas assim, não restariam nem essas...varas aqui._

_-Claro. - a púbere veio ao encontro dele, estava bem perto da cena que se passava, sentada em uma pedra, pensando na vida._

_-Ainda tem certeza que quer ficar aqui...Você não tem segurança nenhuma com essas ...Coisas...Que não são nem capazes de fazer um ataque em grupo sem eles mesmo se matarem!?_

_-Só irá me deixar em paz quando eu concordar contigo não é?_

_-Acho que passo muito tempo com você...Que bom que já sabe disso, sim só vou embora daqui com você junto._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**Can you forgive me again?**

**I don't know what i said**

**But I didin't mean to hurt you**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-... Me diga então: doushite?_

_-Por que o que?_

_-Oras por que foi grosso comigo!? E causou tudo isso!_

_-...Honestamente...Aquela foi minha maneira de dizer: Fique aqui. - sorriu simpático._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**I heard the words come out**

**I felt that I would die**

**It hurts so much to hurt you**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Você tem sérios problemas! - o olhou estranho e se pos a andar passando por ele. - Por que você simplesmente não disse isso para mim?! Você me magôo muito Inutaisho...Nunca esperei isso de você._

_-Izayoi eu... Ah por favor não... - ele sentiu o cheiro salgado, mas ela não chorava ainda, ela parou a alguns metros dele._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**Then you look at me**

**You're not shouting anymore**

**You're silently broken**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-... - ficou em silêncio a encarar os orbes dele, não tinha muita coisa para se dizer, estava completamente triste. Ele provoucou tudo isso apenas para dizer para ela ficar?! "Por que sempre tem que complicar as coisas, Inutaisho?" . Não precisavam ter brigado, ela não precisaria ter saído de lá, podia ter sido atacada, podia ter se perdido dele, do caminho de volta, podia ter ficado com ele em casa._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**I'd give anything now **

**To kill those words for you**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Eu não quero perder você. - ela piscou algumas vezes, sem entender, nem acreditar._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't wanna lose you."**

**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Gomen...O que foi que disse?_

_-Eu...Não quero perder você, Zaza-chan. - estava enrubecido, abaixou o olhar. Não parecia mas ter aquele ar de superior._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**Cause you were made for me**

**Somehow I'll make you see**

**How happy you make me**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Você não perdeu. - ele rapidamente levantou a cabeça e a olhou feliz e com um belo sorriso._

_-Honto ni?_

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**I can't live this life **

**Without you by me side**

**I need you to survive**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Hai. - ela o tinha perdoado. Ele mal podia acreditar naquilo, estava muito contente para pensar em suas ações, tanto que chegou a abraça-la a levantando e rodando no ar, devido a diferença de altura, quase que ele a beija._

_-Calma Inutaisho...Aahhh! Eu vou cair! - ela se agarrou no pescoço dele, o youkai foi parando devagar para não ficarem muito tontos a colocou no chão de volta._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**So stay with me**

**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Izayoi...Izayoi? Será que poderia soltar meu pescoço? Eu já te coloquei no chão...- ela ainda estava agarrada nele na ponta dos pés, com os olhos fechados, sorria lindamente._

_-Oh, gomen nasai... - afroxou os braços, foi colocando toda a sola no chão e abriu os um olho de cada vez um tanto corada. Ele ajeitou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha e no embalo puxou seu rosto um pouco mais para frente, mas foi impedido pelas mãos dela que estavam em seu peito, fez uma cara de "por que não?" e ela apenas sorriu._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

**And you forgive me again**

**You're my one true friend**

**And I never meant to hurt you...**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)**

_-Você não me perdeu. Mas não me ganhou também. - piscou para ele e se afastou andando para a vila._

_-Nani? Aonde você vai?Matte! - foi atrás dela andando apressado e a puxou pelo braço._

_-Itai! Isso dói! - soltou o braço dela. - Arigatou... Vou pegar os meus kimonos, ou você quer que eu fique sem nada? Já não tenho muitas coisas mesmo._

_-Deixe tudo ai. Eu vou lhe dar roupas novas._

_-Oro?_

_-Você ouviu! Vou mandar fazer roupas novas para você, aquelas já estão velhas mesmo._

_-Demo foi você que me deu aquelas roupas. O.o'?_

_-Eu sei. xD._

_-Você está passando mal ou algo assim? Não está batendo muito bem das idéias hoje._

_-Aquelas roupas são usadas...Não todas, mas eram de outra pessoa..._

_-Sua mulher?_

_-Nani? - a olhou espantado._

_-Eram de sua mulher, não eram? Ou você achou que eu não sabia dela?_

_-Watashi...Watashi..._

_-Deixa não precisa explicar. - voltou a andar e ele ficou parado ali - Você não vai vir ou vai ficar ai o resto do dia inteiro?_

_-H-hai. - foi ao lado dela e esta sorriu, agia tão naturalmente que o fato de ele ter tido uma mulher no passado e eles terem acabado de se reconciliar, não parecia a comover nem um pouco - "Mas por que ela iria se incomodar? Não tem nada a ver com isso mesmo...".

* * *

_

_**It continues in the next episodes... **_

_**ps.:** All rights reserved to:_ **_Evanescence - Forgive Me_**

Thanks / Obrigado / Merci / Gracias / Arigatou :

pelas reviwes! continuem escrevendo ok?

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

**__**

Sayonara - Adeus  
anata - você  
Baka minna - bando de idiotas o "minna" se refere a um grupo, poem no plural  
Honto ni? - Verdade/ É verdade?  
Matte - Espere!  
Oro? - O que?? forma muiiito antiga de se falar ""o que?"", de como?, hein?


	6. I do care

**_Capítulo 6 - I Do Care...

* * *

_****-Então Myouga...O que aconteceu depois?**

**-Oras depois que o senhor Inutaisho-sama saiu correndo eu fiquei procurando alguém para "sugar".**

**-Não isso baka! O que houve depois...Quando meu chichi-uê chegou em casa.**

**-Ah sim...Err vejamos...Me lembrei.

* * *

**

_-Hahaha...Ai Izayoi...Não sei o que eu seria sem você. – entrou seguido por ela, pareciam alegres._

_-Seria um youkai sujo! Como consegue vestir essa roupa todo dia? Vamos, tome um banho para eu lavar isto. – tocou com nojo a roupa dele._

_-Não é minha culpa se uma poça de lama entrou na minha frente._

_-Ah claro, porque o senhor não teve tempo de desviar, não é?_

_-Não. A poça que foi lenta de mais mesmo. – riu se sentando em uma almofada._

_-Aff... Baka. ¬¬_

_-Ei não me xingue! – olhou-a indignado._

_-Não vamos começar com isso de novo, vamos? – se sentou ao lado dele._

_-Depende de você. – ele colocou um sorriso malicioso no rosto._

_-Kami...Eu mereço mesmo isso? – olhou para cima como se conversasse mesmo com Kami-sama, implorando misericórdia._

_-Senhorita Izayoi-san! _

_-Nyaa que isso? – colocou as mãos no espaço descoberto pela roupa, em seu colo. – Seu tarado! O que fazia ali?- colocou a pulga em suas mãos, mas logo ela desapareceu._

_-Grrrrrrrrrrr...Myouga-san! O que estava pensando?? – e reapareceu nas garras de Inutaisho bem perto de seus caninos afiados._

_-Perdão senhor Inutaisho-san! – se encolhia com medo._

_-Inutaisho deixe disso...Ele não fez nada e nem pretendia, certo? – sorriu com inocência e cheia de segundas intenções para a miniatura presa._

_-H-hai! _

_-Viu Inutaisho? Ele não pretendia nada, agora o deixe ir... – ele soltou mais um curto rosnado, ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele o fazendo soltar a criatura. – Para compensar... – sussurrou com certeza de que ele a escutara. A olhou intrigado, apenas faltava estar escrito em sua testa "COMPENSAR?". Ela riu e apertou mais as mãos dele depois as acariciando imperceptivelmente._

_-Ahn...Entendi. – agora que compreendeu que ela se referira a mais cedo naquele dia quando causou ciúmes nele por estar tocando com intimidade outro homem, sem que fosse ELE! _

_-Entendeu o quê senhor Inutaisho-san? – a pulguinha que ainda estava presente, meio achatada se querem saber, devido à queda ao chão depois de ser libertado de uma possível morte por caninos ferozes._

_-Nada Myouga-san. Agora se me dão licença irei dormir...Digamos que o dia foi...Cansativo._

_-Eu te canso?- a olhou brincando._

_-E muito. – falou séria, e ele acreditou naquela face, parecia tão real. – Estou brincando, Inutaisho. Oyasumi nasai... – sorriu se dirigindo ao corredor._

_-Boa noite...Zaza-chan.

* * *

_

**-Você ficou escutando a conversa deles, infeliz? – olhou enfurecido para o velho.**

**-Inuyasha você está muito superprotetor hoje... Se acalme. – Kagome brincou acariciando o braço dele.**

**-Eu não sei o que seria sem você Kagome. – olhou malicioso para ela.**

**-Não adianta imitar seu pai Inuyasha... Não sou sua mãe. – riu com a cantada dele.**

**-Feh. – emburrou novamente, olhando para algum lugar no horizonte.**

**-É impressão minha ou esses dois estão se dando bem de mais hoje? – um certo kitsune perguntou a gatinha de dois rabos, que apenas soltou um curto miado, concordando com ele.**

**-Itai! Sango, não com tanta força! – todos olharam para o casal que andava mais atrás.**

**-... – ela apertou o passo, ruborizada, deixou o monge para trás, passando também por Kagome e Inuyasha, que continuavam olhando sem entender.**

**-O que você fez dessa vez baka? – a raposinha pulou em sua cabeça.**

**-Nada Shippou...Ela apenas está com vergonha.**

**-Sei...**

**-Sango! Matte! – Kagome foi atrás da menina para entender melhor o que se passava. – Daijobu? **

**-Mais ou menos...Ah não sei! – levou as mãos para a cabeça como se isso fosse tirar as palavras do houshi de sua cabeça.**

**-O que ele fez? Te apalpou de novo?**

**-Iie, Kagome... Ele...Estou com vergonha de falar... – procurou esconder o rosto vermelho.**

**-Hahaha...Tudo bem. Que isso não se repita, Miroku-sama! – berrou para o desconsolado homem que estava para trás, fingindo saber o que se passava. Ele apenas riu consigo mesmo. – Me diga...O que foi? – sussurrou para a menina.**

**-Watashi... Sabe...Eu... – ela falou baixo.**

**-Você? – tentou olhar nos olhos da amiga que estava de cabeça baixa.**

**-Euapalpeiomiroku! – saiu tudo de uma vez só e sem chance de repetição, a menina colocou as mãos no rosto o escondendo novamente.**

**-Ahhh Sango!!! – Kagome berrou surpresa apontando o dedo para a amiga com uma mão na boca, depois de pensar no que ela disse tentando traduzir. – Por isso que ele...Ahhhn...Hahahaha... – apontou para trás e parou de andar caindo na gargalhada.**

**-Kagome? – Inuyasha procurou fazer a menina parar de rir, já sabendo o que se passava por ter ouvido a explicação. (N/A: quem mandou ter orelhas super dotadas?! Hahaha... xD). **

**-Nani? – Shippou, Myouga e Kirara se entreolharam ao mesmo tempo, se tivessem combinado não teria dado certo, de tão espontâneo que foi.**

**-Nada não crianças...Ahn quem está com fome? - Kagome fugia do assunto ja se recuperando do ataque de risos.**

**-Watashi! - todos ao mesmo tempo novamente (N/A: incrível como essa cena se repete nos animes...bem continuando).**

**-Vamos comer então. - se sentaram em roda pegando as coisas da mochilona cor de ovo.**

**-Com calma, Inuyasha, pegue o lamén. - passou lentamente o macarrao para ele.**

**-Feh... - pegou o copinho dela e fez uma careta para a menina.**

**-Vocês dois estão estranhos...Diferentes. - comentou como quem não quer nada.**

**-Doushite?**

**-Não sei...Estão mais...Apegados...**

**-Apegados, Miroku? Quer morrer? - se exaltou, veias pulsantes debaixo da franja branca com um olhar mortifero para ele.**

**-Não disse nada... - se escondeu atrás da exterminadora de youkais.**

**-Então vovô Myouga, o que te trouxe até nós? Por acaso fugindo de algum youkai? - a menina perguntou pegando o hashi.**

**-Sabe como é né...A vida é muito perigosa e eu...**

**-Você veio se esconder atrás de mim? - o hanyou já estava com uma cara de poucos amigos encarando a pulga.**

**-Não senhor Inuyasha. Nunca que eu seria capaz de explorar o senhor. - pulou no nariz do menino emburrado.**

**-Feh, não me amole.**

**-Fiquei sabendo que você encontrou o livro se seus pais...Err...Já leu todo?**

**-Iie...Doushite?**

**-Porque...Sabe tem coisas que não era para...O senhor, ****ler ali...**

**-Tipo o que?**

**-Ah você sabe, coisas de seus pais... Segredos e ...Bem, outras coisas. O senhor Inutaisho-san não gostava que mexessem nos pertences dele.**** Apenas Izayoi mexia nelas.**

**-Acho que eles não iriam se importar, sou o filho deles. - ignorando as contradições do velho, comeu um último pedaço de macarrão, se deitando na grama.**

**

* * *

**

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)

_Ureshi...__fe__liz por ter voltado. Essa casa é tão...convidativa. Não sei se seria a palavra certa para descrevê-la, demo...Contente por poder contar com você...Arigatou gozaimasu. E não discuta comigo por agradecer, é o minimo que posso fazer._

_**Zaza-chan.**_

**_--------------------_**

_Lá vem você novamente, agradecendo. Tente entender:_

_Isso não é um favor Izayoi._

_Você mora aqui agora, sinta-se a vontade para fazer o que lhe vier a cabeça, contanto que não destrua a casa inteira._

_**Seu lar.**_

**_--------------------_**

_"Nosso"._

_Nosso lar **Inutaisho.**_

**_--------------------_**

_Claro, o nosso lar. _

_Já que é seu e meu, temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas como: tarefas e regras._

_Primeira regra: a senhorita não tocará em nada que esteja sujo com a intenção de limpar._

_Segunda regra: não vai ficar a cozinhar__ as refeições, para isso que temos empregados também._

_Terceira regra: diversão e bem estar em primeiro lugar._

_**Entendeu?**_

**_--------------------_**

_Hai. Mas não prometo nada...Quem sabe se eu vou me agüentar diante de tantos policiamentos?! sorriso Bem se me encontrar exercendo alguma dessas funções, não fique contrariado. É costume **meu.**_

**

* * *

**

**-Sua mãe tinha mania de limpeza?**

**-Parece...Mas que eu me lembre... Quando eu era pequeno, ela sempre penteava meu cabelo e me dava banho todo dia, dizia que eu era...como ela falava? ... ah "o Koinu do meu kokoro".**

**-Ah que lindo! "Koinu"! Posso te chamar assim? Deixa vai! - pediu com uma carinha de criança animada.**

**-Sério mesmo Kagome? ... Não pega muito bem na frente dos outros... - olhou para trás e tinham três cabecinhas escondidas atrás de um arbusto os observando. - O que fazem ai? Já não cansaram de nos espionar, não?**

**-Err... Estamos catando frutinhas! - o monge pronunciou se levantando.**

**-Mas nós já almoçamos Miroku... - a púbere o contradisse desconfiada.**

**-Sabem como é... Minha fome é grande. - sorriu amarelo para eles enquanto uma certa dupla fugia engatinhando.**

**-Sango, Shippou... Podem sair.**

**-Domo! Tudo bem com vocês? - fingiu ajeitando a barra do kimono.**

**-Claro. - Kagome que estava encostada em Inuyasha se levantou sorrindo e guardando tudo de volta na mochila. - Vamos andando então?**

**-Un. Iremos mais rápido agora, já perdemos muito tempo. - ajoelhou para Kagome sentar em suas costas e todos os outros montaram em Kirara, partindo na direção das montanhas.**

**

* * *

**

_Querida Izayoi,_

_esse é um presente...para você...especialmente... Não sou bom com as palavras...e...você sabe disso muito bem, já que é o motivo maior das nossas discussões repentinas. Também não irei ficar demorando de mais, acho que quando estiver lendo isso já seja tarde... Bem que gostaria de ficar mais contigo hoje...mas estás a cismar que não... Você ainda vai se render, e me contar toda a sua história melhor._

_-Ah sim, ia me esquecendo, irei te ajudar a começar..._

Tudo começou na porta de um castelo, um mulher com roupas rasgadas e sujas, bem provável que fosse mais uma vítima do destino...Não importando quem fosse, carregava você, minha querida. Te deixou sobe nossa porta, eu era apenas um garoto de uns dez anos quando te vi pela primeira vez...

_-Bem, agora cabe a senhorita continuar a escrever não é?_

_Uma sakura para a mais linda das hanas._

_**Inutaisho**_

**_--------------------_**

_-Ah...Arigatou pela sakura...é tão linda...Se eu digo que não, é bem provável que você tenha aprontado alguma coisa, não? ... Um tanto cheio de si, se me permite dizer... ""Você ainda vai se render ..."" Tudo bem... Irei te dar um gostinho..._

...E quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, Inutaisho...Eu basicamente não te vi...já que era apenas um bebê recém nascido...

Mas claro, me lembro com o passar dos anos... Sua mãe me acolheu, fiquei em sua casa como "ajudante" para demonstrar minha gratidão a ela...Já que seu pai nunca realmente reparou minha presença - não que isso seja um problema - ela me tratava como igual...Como se o fato dela ser uma youkai e de eu ser apenas mais uma "mísera humana" no mundo, não fizesse a mínima diferença. Isso é o que eu mais admiro nela... E em você também... Que mesmo sendo mais velho, sempre me protegeu dos outros youkais mais fortes, na vila... Mas lembro também que a partir dos meus oito anos de idade nunca mais te encontrei... Onde ficou esse tempo todo foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando te reencontrei..._onii-san?_

_...Não sei mas se o considero meu irmão, meu amigo, meu inimigo, meu protetor... Você me deixa confusa sabia?_

Continuando... Eu passei a sair menos de casa, já que achei mais seguro, do que ser atacada pelos outros... Acho que se acostumaram com a minha ausência...Tanto que quando eu saia para fazer alguma coisa me olhavam com olhos estranhos e acusadores. As vezes não os entendo...Por acaso eu cometi algum crime para me matarem com os olhos daquela maneira?

_Estou cansada... Você me esgota! sorriso Brincadeira contigo, estou mesmo com sono... Amanhã ainda terei que arrumar a casa inteira... Me diga: A quanto tempo você não traz uma mulher para essa casa? - não é o que você está pensando seu depravado - Quero dizer... está empoeirado de mais, como consegue viver no meio disso??! Não limpa nada não? _

_Se duvidar tem até um ninho de ratos aqui... **Tomara que eu esteja errada.**_

**_--------------------_**

_Izayoi!_

_Já disse que não é para você ficar arrumando a casa! Quero você inteira no final do dia, o que vão pensar se virem você realmente esgotada e com calos nas mãos?! Iie, não tem ninhos de ratos aqui. Bem...Você é a primeira em bastante tempo...Afinal por quê quer saber? E desde quando me chama de **velho**?!! Estou tão chato assim?!_

_**Curiosa de mais.**_

_Hahaha velho!? Não, que isso...Está levando tudo muito a sério. Você é apenas 10 anos mais velho que eu. Ah e era apenas curiosidade. Pois esse casarão estava precisando de um trato mesmo. Agora que já arrumei tudo, e estou em um momento de paz interior, posso por em prática as suas "regras"._

_**Izayoi.** _

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •'´)

_-Zaza-chan..._

_-Un?_

_-Eu sou...chato?_

_-Chato?__Por que seria? - sorriu olhando para o youkai de braços cruzados que andava atrás dela._

_Caminhavam no jardim da casa, todas as flores muito bem cuidadas por ela. "Tanto esforço valeu a pena afinal...". Soltou um sorriso agaixando em frente a uma que chamou sua atenção. Era como se fosse um pompom, composto por várias outras pequenas flores, todas em um azul escarlate. A noite era iluminada por estrelas e um meia lua, que insitia por cintilar mais forte a cada minuto. _

_-Não sei... Talvez por ser controlador e te dar ordens...Mesmo que não seja intensional._

_-Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é. Mesmo sendo um controlador compulsivo. - riu passando um dedo por uma pétala._

_- ... - cortou com as unhas o caule da flor que ela havia tocado e a deu para ela. Seus olhos estavam meio perdidos._

_-Não precisava... Demo, arigatou. - brincando colocou a flor atrás da orelha enfeitando o cabelo. Ele a ajeitou melhor, o rosto da menina estava claramente ruborizado, dava para reparar por seus braços os arrepios que ela estava sentindo._

_-Com f__rio? - voltaram a caminhar até uma fonte natural se sentando na borda, com os pés quase a tocar na água gelada._

_-Un. - procurou se abraçar, para conter seu calor, surpreendida por um braço que a envolveu pelo quadril colando-a mais perto dele, depois sua pele foi encoberta por uma espécie de tecido macio, fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. - Está melhor agora. - pegou com cuidado a coisa fofa que a esquentava, e acariciou os pelos brancos._

_-Que bom. - seu olhar não mostrava nenhuma malícia, apenas serenidade. Encarou os orbes castanhos dela, algo a incomodava, não precisava ser um youkai para perceber isso. - Fale..._

_-Nani? Falar o que?_

_-Vamos Izayoi, você tem algo para dizer, já pude reparar._

_-... - silenciou novamente, fechando os olhos, soltou o fluffy e segurou a mão dele, entrelaçando seus dedos. - Inutaisho..._

_-Estou ouvindo... - alisou o cabelo dela com a mão livre._

_-Você me prometeria uma coisa se eu te pedisse...Mesmo não sabendo o que fosse._

_-Demo...Por que isso agora?_

_-Apenas diga se prometeria._

_-Hai...O que é?_

_-Quando eu...morrer, você me enterra nesse jardim?_

_-Izayoi! - apertou a mão dela forte a fazendo abrir os olhos novamente. - Como me pede uma coisa dessa?!_

_-Achei que não iria se importar. - abaixaram o tom de voz, suavizando._

_-Eu...não me importo...Demo, você não vai morrer tão cedo Izayoi. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer._

_-Inutaisho... - ela chorava, não suportando isso a soltou e pos se de frente e a tomou em seus braços._

_-Dame, pare de chorar. - sentiu os braços dela o envolverem retribuindo, afundando a cabeça em seu peito soluçava quieta - Te prometo que não deixarei você ir embora, se for eu vou atrás de você. - deu um beijinho na cabeça dela e a soltou ainda olhando para os olhos inchados._

_- Não prometa coisas que não pode cumprir. Se não, ficarei chateada com você. - sorriu por dentro limpando o rosto._

_- Feh...Vamos entrar, está tarde. - levantou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. Exitou um pouco mas se pos de pé, __ainda segurando a mão dele, foram caminhando para dentro. - ____Menti, na verdade eu me importo sim._

_-Eu também... - entrou no quarto e fechou a porta devagar, ele ficou parado ali até que a luz que vinha de dentro se apagou, ele virou de costas para seguir para o seu aposento._

_-Eu me importo Izayoi. - foi embora de cabeça baixa, quem sabe, teria uma boa noite de sonhos.

* * *

_

**_Continua..._**

_Nyaa eu gostei tanto desse capítulo... Essa partezinha final deles dois...snif...snif... me deixou comovida de verdade. Serio gente nao to brincando nao _

_Hehe beeem nos vemos no proximo capítulo_

_até lá..._

_**...REVIWES!**_

_manu higurashi_ - é a 'mulher' nesse caso seria uma YOUKAI fêmea... mas axo q pega estranho fikr falando youkai femea sabe...ai fikou "mulher" mesmo . É a mae do sesshy mesmo...tipo eu vou tentar explicar melhor pq da Izayoi falar akilo pra ele no prox. epi sabe... vai fikr mais claro pra v6 ai q leem essa malukice aki! hahaha

Não vou me demorar pra atualizar nao ok? Vou ver se ponho o laptop no meu quarto q ai de noite ou la pra madrugada eu continuo escrevendo a fic . BRIGADINHOOO

_Souma Yue_ _-_ Nyaa vlw por comentaaar! é mt ruim essa doença mesmo... fikei ate com pena de colocar ela assim...mas sao por

causas futuras sabe... lá mais no final da fic mesmo . É o Inutaisho é ...Possessivo e superprotetor! hahahaha Com ctz né, um filho

daqles tinha q ter inspiração de algum lugaar! haahhahaa

_Menina Maru_ - Olha como eu ja disse, n vou entregar o jogo agora sabe... O sesshy aparece SIM, para atrapalhar é lógico...¬¬"

Maaas fazer o qqqq??? hehehehe brigadooows por leeer!!!

_Satiko e Keith-chan _- Meninaas vlw por me add aki viu - hehehe adorando a fic de v6! Espero q gostem da minha tbm .

Nyaa continuem logo com a "Quarto ao Lado" se errei o nome me desculpem ok? rsrsrsrs...

**_kissus!!_**

**__**

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

Kami - Deus geralmente se fala "Kami-sama", mas apenas para demonstrar respeito à Deus  
Daijobu - Tudo bem?  
Ureshi - Estou feliz  
Koinu - cachorrinho


	7. Coisas Boas Da Vida

_**Relembrando...**_

_- Não prometa coisas que não pode comprir. Se não, ficarei chateada com você. - sorriu por dentro limpando o rosto._

_- Feh...Vamos entrar, está tarde. - levantou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. Exitou um pouco mas se pos de pé, ainda segurando a mão dele, foram caminhando para dentro. - Menti, na verdade eu me importo sim._

_-Eu também... - entrou no quarto e fechou a porta devagar, ele ficou parado ali até que a luz que vinha de dentro se apagou, ele virou de costas para seguir para o seu aposento._

_-Eu me importo Izayoi. - foi embora de cabeça baixa, quem sabe, teria uma boa noite de sonhos._

_**Capítulo 7 - Coisas Boas Da Vida **_

**-Inuyasha... Vamos _parar_ um pouco, vamos? Estamos andando a dois dias já...Meus pés doem.**

**-Afff...Está bem Kagome. Vamos acampar aqui então. **

**Pararam de andar, estavam a meio de árvores. Nenhum sinal de vida de inimigos. Nenhum sinal de vida de inimigos amorosos. Estava tudo indo calmo de mais para um certo hanyou. Não estava acontecendo praticamente nada, apenas passando os dias ao léu, andando sem rumo a busca de alguma coisinha mísera que lhes dissesse algo que importasse.**

**-Acho que vou dormir... Estou cansada. - a menina apoiou o hiraikotsu em uma ávore e sua gatinha se transformou, servindo de travesseiro para a cabeça dela.**

**-Posso? - o monge se sentou ao lado dela se recostando em Kirara, ela respondeu com a cabeça que sim. Se deitou ao lado dela sorrindo, mas mantendo uma certa distância para a moça não ter idéias erradas dele, já que esse era o normal... **

**Inuyasha pegou alguns troncos de madeira, os juntando, e com um fósforo Kagome atiçou a fogueira. O pequeno kitsune se juntou a eles se aconchegando no colo da menina.**

**

* * *

**

_Zaza-chan, vou ter que ficar fora por alguns dias...Espero que não se incomode. sorriso_

_Inutaisho._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •´)**

_Se levantou rápidamente do quarto percorrendo por toda a casa, deixou o livro como o tinha encontrado, aberto em uma página ao lado de seu futon. Procurava por ele; "Como assim, ele sai e nem fala comigo?! Aonde se meteu Inutaisho!" ; Passou pela entrada da casa, jardim, cozinha, salas, quartos...Nada dele. "Axo que dormi de mais...Nem pude encontrar ele aqui."_

_-Senhorita Izayoi-san?_

_-Hai? - virou para quem lhe chamava._

_-O senhor Inuyataisho-san pediu para entregar-lhe. - estendeu para ela um papel amarrado com um fio de cabelo. _

_"Sabia que ia ficar me procurando...Então...Aqui está o lugar para qual eu fui. Sugiro que não venha atrás de mim...Mas você me escuta? Não...Então nem sei por quê estou deixando isso para você. Demo, acredite é melhor você ficar. Já voltarei."_

_-Uurhhhg! - amassou o papel e o guardou com raiva._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_-Está bem Toutusai, me diga onde ele está! - entrou sem nem pedir permissão, já berrando com o velho._

_-Fouuuushhhh... - um jato de fogo saiu da boca do ferreiro como se ele tivesse engasgado vendo ela ali. - I-Izayoi!?_

_-Onde ele está?_

_-Ele quem?_

_-Inutaisho oras! Quem mais!?_

_-Ahh... Inutaisho. - voltou a forjar a espada que tinha em suas mãos._

_-Então?_

_-O que?_

_-Aonde ele foi!? - estava se irritando já, e olha que __ela tinha uma paciência de santo..._

_-Quem? - olhou avoado para ela._

_-Por kami!! O Inutaisho!! Aonde ele está!?_

_-Ah ... Não sei._

_-Toutusaiiii... - olhos flamejantes o encararam, quase que ela pulou para cima dele o esganando._

_-Aqui a água que o sssenhol me pediu. - o youkai entrou pela porta dos fundos segurando um balde. - Isssayoi?_

_-Inutaisho? ...__Por que está falando estranho?_

_-Ah nada. - se virou de costas para ela, saindo do lugar._

_-Matte, eu vim até aqui. Quero uma explicação decente. - segurou-o pela roupa fazendo ele cair no chão de costas, olhando assustado para ela. - Fale._

_-...itai... - abriu um sorriso amarelo, mostrando os dentes...ou melhor os dentes que faltavam._

_-Inu...Cadê os seus caninos!? - virou a cabeça para olhar melhor para a boca dele._

_-Kuso. - se sentou emburrado cruzando os braços. - Eu disssse que não ela (era) pala (para) você vim aqui._

_-Hahaha... Kawaii. - apertou as bochechas dele brincando. - Demo o que aconteceu para você ficar banguela?_

_-Ele quis... ahhnnn. Nada não. - o velho desistiu depois de receber um olhar mortífero de Inutaisho._

_-Inutaishoo... Me contaaaa... - o balançou pelos ombros fazendo cara de carente._

_-Mulhelesss... Não lesistem a um segledo. - virou o rosto negando ao pedido dela. - Iie._

_-Não vai me falar... Está bem. Não tem problema. - virou de costas para ele e fingiu chorar._

_-Pala com issso, eu sssei que você não ta cholando. - tocou no ombro dela a puxando, se surpreendeu quando viu os olhos vermelhos dela. - Za-zaza-chan?_

_-Nani? - voltou a ficar de costas para ele fazendo bico._

_-Gomen nee... Eu sssó não possso te contal ainda. - ficou triste pensando ter mesmo magoado ela._

_-Tudo bem! - sorriu animada. - Nyaa deixa eu ver esses dentinhoos!? - falou como se conversasse com uma criança que perdeu o primeiro dentinho de leite._

_-Izayoi... Dame. - ela estava brincando com a boca dele com dedo (N/A: "bilubilubilu..." haha xD.)_

_-Nya... - desanimou parando de brincar com o lábio dele._

_-Hahahahaha... - Toutusai que estava olhando tudo não conteve a risada. Incrível como uma simples mulher podia quebrar a barreira de seriedade de um Taiyoukai tão facilmente, como se fosse natural e a coisa mais simples do mundo._

_-Dameee!! Pale de lir de mim!_

_-Hahaha! - o homem apenas riu mais e mais, agora encarava um desdentado e furioso youkai com garras apontadas para ele._

_-Inutaisho...rsrsrs..._

_-Ah não...Você também não. - emburrou se levantando e indo sair._

_-Matte... - se levantou o seguindo. - Você leva tudo muito a sério sabia?_

_-É polque não é de você que estão lindo né..._

_-Se você quisel eu também posso falal inglaçado. - o imitou dando o braço para caminharem._

_-Legal, me sinto melhol agola. - fez cara de poucos amigos para ela._

_-Só estou tentando ajudar você se sentir mais confortável, devia ser mais agradecido._

_-Agradecido? Igual a você? Que diz obrigado a cada passo?_

_-Inutaisho! - cravou as unhas nele, irritada._

_-Gomen... - arrependido piscou para ela._

_-Humpf... Foi por causa disso...Que você não quis que eu viesse?_

_-Hai._

_-Mas você praticamente __me convidou, no momento em que colocou o lugar em que estava...Hehe - riu feliz_

_-É eu sei...Estava entediado, sabe, o Toutusai pode sel bem incoveniente...Na maiol palte do tempo._

_-Hahaha. Concordo...Hei eu não sabia que tinha uma cachoeira aqui - olhou deslumbrada para a água correndo após uma pequena queda, um arco-íris próximo ao chão aonde respingavam alguns fugitivos pingos, da correnteza._

_- E o quê há de mais nissSso? _

_-Você deveria dar mais valor as pequenas coisas da vida, sabia? - falava enquanto ouvia os passarinhos cantarem, junto do barulho da água caindo, tudo muito calmo e relaxante. Rodopiava de braços abertos olhando para o céu._

_-Como essSa? - rapidamente a puxou para seus braços e pulu na água gelada._

_-Baka! Eu não sei nadar! - se agarrou no pescoço dele, tirando a franja molhada de sua testa._

_- Hehehe...Pode deixal,_ _eu te salvo. Afinal temoss que aploveital as pequenas coisas da vida, sabia? - a segurou perto de si por debaixo dos braços, o rio não era muito fundo, mas para quem não sabe nadar, é melhor prevenir do que remediar._

_-Legal...Você sabia que essa é a única roupa que eu trouxe?! Agora o que eu vou vestir?_

_-Pol que você não me avisou antes? Assim eu não telia pulado com você._

_-E por acaso eu tinha obrigação de saber que você ia fazer isso? - falou bem séria, o intimidando._

_-Gomen... - desviou os olhos humidencendo os lábios._

_-Demo, por outro lado, você não vai ter o que vestir também! Hahaha... - brincou cutucando a barrigada dele._

_-Rsrsrs... Iie...Rsrss...Não faz isso! Olha que eu te solto hein!_

_-Duvido! - mostrou a língua para ele._

_-NossSa... como você é infantil... _

_-Olha quem fala. O "velho" que faUla enGLAçado. _

_-Vai sel assim é? Ótimo! - afroucou as mãos, fazendo ela bater as pernas mais rápido para não afundar, o abraçou forte._

_-Nunca! Eu disse nunca! Faça isso de novo, está me ouvindo!? - com o coração batendo rápido e a respiração aflita tentava se controlar, com a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, evitando se cortar com os espinhos que ficavam um pouco mais a baixo, na armadura prateada._

_-Feh. - apenas riu silênciosamente a segurado firme pelas costas e nuca. - Fique calma. Eu não vou te soltal._

_- Un. - foi relaxando aos poucos - Que susto você me deu._

_-Sshh._

_-Nani?_

_-Ssssh! - olhou ao redor procurando algo._

_-O que é? - não entendeu muito bem, se surpreendendo quando viu ele colocar a boca colada na dela e mergulhando de baixo d'água, ficou com os olhos arregalados, ainda assutada, encarando os orbes ambar. Descolou sua boca da dele voltando a superfície._

_-Uhn...O que foi isso?! Desde quando você acha que pode sair me beijando assim? - apertou os dedos nos braços dele._

_-Não estava te beijando._

_-O que estava fazendo então? - olhou desconfiada, ele sorriu com a indignação da menina._

_-Nós escondendo. Toutusai estava me ploculando, mas ele já saiu._

_-E por quê se esconder?_

_-Você faz pelguntas de mais, Zaza-chan. - a levou para a beira do rio a ajudando a sair._

_-Se eu não perguntar como vou saber? - ajeitou o kimono pesado por causa da água, tentando tirar alguma._

_-Agola...(Agora...) - a puxou pelo braço bruscamente, nada ia o impedir dessa vez, mas tentou não assustá-la muito. - Isso sim, é um beijo.( N/A : preciso mesmo dizer que ele foi lá e tascou aquele desentupidor de pia nela? Preciso...? Ah, tudo bem então...)_

_A envolveu pelo quadril, passando uma das mãos para as costas, impulssionando-a abrir um pouco os lábios. Aproveitou para brincar com a língua da menina. Ela estava meio sem jeito, muita informação ao mesmo tempo, ficou um tanto quanto confusa. O youkai pegou de leve o braço dela e o pos envolta de seu pescoço, ela tocou-lhe a face gentilmente, ambos não ousavam abrir os olhos. Separaram as bocas, ela engoliu em seco ao sentir o carinho dele lhe subindo a cintura e um quente par carnudo se pressionar novamente aos seus lábios rosados._

_-Inutaisho! - o parou se afastando, com a mão cobrindo a boca._

_-Hai?_

_-Toutusai...ele...ele..._

_-Ele?_

_-Ele não estava te procurando? Então, vamos lá falar com ele, sim? Bom. - mentiu virando de costas para ele, deixando escapar um grande suspiro, voltando pelo caminho que vieram. _

_-Claro - sabia que não era verdade, já que ele inv__entara aquilo apenas para "ter uma desculpa" para aquele... Desejo bobo de provar os lábios de anjo e sedutores dela. Não podia pedir mais também, ela não o repreendeu. Apenas ficou surpresa e bem corada. Foi até engraçado vê-la com aquela face de quem acabara de realizar um sonho, iguais __aqueles que nós tinhamos __quando pequenos...Como ser astronalta, uma princesa, veterinária... Enfim. A seguiu quieto até chegarem no casebre dele, o rosto deles já tinha a coloração natural, estavam meio húmidos ainda._

_-Finalmente! Onde foram para ficarem molhados desse jeito, crianças? - os observou de cima a baixo._

_-Izayoi caiu no lio. E eu fui salvá-la._

_-Ahn...Claro. Entendo. - soltou mais uma labareda e olhou para eles divertido. - Tem cobertores ali ao lado._

_-Arigatou Toutusai-sama. - pegou um e se envolveu sentando perto da fogueira, encostada na parede._

_-Falta muito ainda?_

_-Seja paciênte Inutaisho-san, são duas katanas! Espadas demoram para conterem poderes, ainda mais um forte como este._

_-Do que estão falando?_

_-Das espadas que... - leva um soco na cabeça._

_-Que um cliente encomendou pala ele, e eu o ajudei fazendo uma doação humilde._

_- Os **seus** caninos?_

_-Hai. - ela o olhou estranhando-o ainda mais. Ele con__gelou ao reparar a indireta frase "Você não me engana" escrita na testa dela, apenas sorriu sem graça com um ar de inocência._

_Toutusai voltou a se concentrar em seu trabalho, por mais incrível que parecesse. As horas parassaram lentamente. Izayoi chegou a adormecer com o silêncio. Mas este é quebrado por uma voz séria._

_-Você não está só brincando, está?_

_-Não Toutusai._

_-Não merece isso ...Coitada._

_-Un._

_-Ja contou sobre..._

_-Iie... - suspirou se levantando - __Eu voltalei pala pegal as katanas quando ficalem plontas._

_-Tome cuidado. Já está muito vísivel sabe._

_-Nani?_

_-Isto Inutaisho, aqui no colo. - tocou o peito esquerdo, sem sequer tirar os olhos da espada quente, a mergulhou em água, fazendo uma fumaça cobrir o teto, a esfriando. O youkai se apoiou em um joelho, cuidadosamente tirando a mulher no mundo dos sonhos em seu leito emprovisado, mesmo assim ela abriu os olhos sonolentos._

_-Inu... - envolveu os braços no pescoço dele descançando a cabeça em seu peito._

_-Ja ne. - se despediu do velho sentado já sumindo de vista com tamanha rapidez._

_"Humpf...Tomar cuidado...O que ele acha!? Que vou abandoná-la por ai afora?"_

_

* * *

_

**- As vezes eu gostaria de estar no lugar da sua mãe...**

**- Nani? Quer dizer que você prefere meu pai a mim, Kagome?!**

**-Iie! ...Apenas...**

**-Apenas o que?**

**- É besteira Inuyasha, esqueça...Vou dormir.**

**-Não vai não! Você vai me falar nem que seja a força!**

**-...Você não vai querer ouvir.**

**-Kagome...Onegai.**

**-As vezes eu gostaria de...Não ter que te dividir com ninguém. Apenas isso. - se virou para o lado contrário do rapaz, e ficou a ovir o silêncio da noite."Nenhum comentário da parte dele até agora...É melhor ignorar."**

**-...Eu também gostaria. - tocou o braço dela, para se virar para ele.**

**-Gomen...O que foi?**

**- Queria não ter que te dividir com ninguém.**

**-Demo... Ah... Ele, Kouga não é? - obteve um tímido a****ceno com a cabeça - Você sabe que eu não gosto dele. Demo, já você...É outra história.**

**-Watashi? - arqueou a sombrancelha sem lhe vir ninguem a mente.**

**-Hai.**

**-Uhn... Seria : Kikyou?** **- ela entristeceu voltando a se deitar como antes. Sentiu algo descer por sua perna, e um assopro em sua nuca. - Esqueça isso. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, cheirando o cabelo dela e deitando o rosto ali. Apoiou sua mão em cima da dele, que estava pousada em sua coxa, sem nenhuma vergonha dormiram abraçados ali.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-Mas quem esperava hein, senhorita Kagome! - falou alto acordando os dois. - Nínguem esperava que isso acontecesse tão rápido! Hehee...**

**-Uhn... Miroku? - abriu os olhos ainda com sono, a cara do rapaz ao seu lado...Digamos que não é a melhor coisa para se encarar logo quando se levanta.**

**-Você vai morrer! - o hanyou pulou rapidamente em cima do monge lhe enxendo de cascudos.**

**-Inuyashaa! Menos! - uma _nada_ preocupada exterminadora de youkais foi socorre-lo. O garoto estava com no minimo três galos na cabeça, quatro arranhões nas bochechas, e um semi olho roxo. **

**-Ahhhhh... Sangoooo... É você?...É um anjo?...Eu morri e fui pro céu??... Quem sou eu?...O que é aquilo?...Acho que eu estou no inferno mesmo... - olhou tonto para o hanyou acima de si.**

**-AQUILOO???! Me chamoou de AQUILO?!!!- quase partia para cima dele novamente.**

**-Calma Miroku, eu vou cuidar de você...Sabe INUYASHA! - Kagome se juntou a amiga para colocar uns bandaids no rosto e quem sabe um cafune na cabeça do infeliz.**

**-Demo Kagome...**

**-Sem "demo Kagome", você exagerou. Peça desculpas. - o olhou alterada.**

**-Gomen nasai Miroku-san. - emburrado cruzou os braços bufando. -Agora pare de showzinho e se levante, porque nem foi tão forte assim...Já dei piores.**

**-É ainda doem aqueles também. - passou a mão no braço com dificuldade.**

**-Shhh...Fique quietinho. - Sango ajeitou a franja dele, procurando mais algum "ferimento" na cabeça. Mas... - Naniii... - ele a puxou para cima dele roubando um beijo dela. Assim mesmo, sem mais nem menos. - S****eu maluco! O-o que te da direito de me agarrar assim!? Ainda mais na frente de todos! Ai que vergonha... - colocou a mão no rosto escondendo as maçãs avermelhadas, o menino ria maroto. Inuyasha um tanto quanto indiferente foi levantar acampamento, Kagome sorria, disfarçadamente, se levantou deixando os dois sozinhos e indo atrás de Inuyasha. Que pelos berros, tinha acordado Shippou dessa maneira delicada mesmo.**

**-Vergonha por quê? Não vai dizer que não gostou.**

**-Un.**

**-Ah bem. - se sentou e a puxou devagar para sua boca novamente. - Posso? - ela apenas piscou os olhos, e ele foi em frente aceitando isso como um sim. - Simples não?**

**-Rs... Vamos. Já estão esperando a gente. - se levantou o puxando junto. Em ato de carinho não soltou a mão dele, mas sim andou discreta, brincando com os dedos dele.**

**-Podemos? - o , novamente , ****mal humorado hanyou, os chamou. **

**-Ei Inuyasha, deixa isso para lá vai. - piscou para ele.**

**-Feh... - sorriu de lado, continuando a caminhar.**

**-Inuyasha...Quanto tempo, ****não?**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

_Hahaha sou má! parei bem nessa parte, quem seraaaa???_

_hehehe_

_Nya gente desculpa ai mas olha nao vai dar pra responder aos coments hoje. No próximo cap eu respondo ta? É que eu to postando com pressa mesmo. Sabe pq? Nao né...Nao falei. Bem é pq minha okaa-san falou que nao quer que eu use a net durante a semana. Só nos findis, e ainda por cima bem poko! T.T Aii... Vai demora um tiko mais para eu postar. Mas enquanto isso eu vou escrevendo os caps a mão mesmo... Vai ser o jeito né. Ai qndo xegar aki eu passo tudo pro pc xD_

_Entao nao se preocupem pq a fic vai continuar!! se eu sobreviver sem o meu amado pc... _

**_Reviwes Onegai!_**

**__**

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

kawaii - Fofo(a)/ bonito(a) - bonitinho(a)  
Katana - espada


	8. Eu vivo e Morro Por Você

**_More Than Words _**

**_Capítulo 8 - Eu Vivo e Morro por Você _**

* * *

**-Inuyasha...Quanto tempo, não?**

**-O que você quer?**

**-Nada...Apenas visitando o baka do meu meio-irmão. - sentou-se em uma pedra alta, o encarando friamente.**

**-Feh, desde quando ficou tão "carinhoso"?**

**-Desde que você tenha algo que me pertence.**

**-Tetsusaiga? Pelo que eu sei ela é minha, Sesshoumaru.**

**Sacou a katana, apontando-a na direção do youkai.**

**-Humpf...O canino de meu Chichi-uê. Ainda não entendo o por quê dele ter deixado isso para você, bastardo.**

**-Maldito! Você vai morrer! - começou a correr em sua direção.**

**-Não vou perder meu tempo com você, hanyou. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. - se levantou calmamente da pedra e segurou com as garras o punho do quase irmão.**

**-Aarrgh! Do-doushite? Por que insistie em ter a Tetsusaiga, se não pode nem ao menos tocá-la, baka!?! - tentava se mover, mas o veneno que corria em suas veias o impediu. Sesshoumaru estava mais forte do que antes. Não agüêntando mais, os dedos foram afouxando lentamente. A katana caiu no chão, voltando a velha forma enferrujada. Calmamente soltou a mão do meio-youkai e se agaxou, para a surpresa de todos, conseguiu segurar a espada. **

**-Nani? - o hanyou tentava conter a dor, dando aopoi ao braço - Como você...?**

**-Inuyasha! - ele havia caído no chão.**

**-Adeus, vermes. - indiferente a reação do meio-humano, pegou a bainha da espada da cintura dele e a prendeu na sua.**

**-Daijobu? - o monge foi ajudar a colegial a levantá-lo.**

**-Iie...Algo não está certo. Tenho que ir atrás do Sesshoumaru. - se soltou dos braços que estava se apoiando e tentou andar, caindo de novo no chão.**

**-Você não pode Inuyasha! Não vou deixar ir atrás dele antes que melhore, não está em condições.**

**-Demo...A Testsusaiga...**

**

* * *

**

_"Nya, Inutaisho você ficou uma gracinha falando assim, sabia? Não precisa ter vergonha._

_Zaza-chan - S2"_

_('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)_

_-Eu não estou com vergonha mais. Veja por si mesma, já estão crescendo novamente. - apontou para uma pontinha branca na gengiva._

_-Ahh... - fez uma cara de decepção, como quem perde um doce._

_-Nani?_

_-Você estava tão glacioso sem os caninos..._

_-Quis dizer: "ridículo", não?_

_-Hai! - sorriso brincalhão - Rsrsrsrs..._

_-Ah! Mas não vai ficar barato para o seu lado não! - fez uma cara maliciosa e sorriu - Corra!_

_Assustada, foi ai mesmo que ela correu! Abriu a porta rapido e foi desparada pelo corredor, e claro: Ele foi atrás._

_-Feh! Te peguei! - agarrou a menina que corria desesperada, pela cintura e braços a apoiando no seu ombro. Enquanto isso ela esperneava batendo nas costas dele com as mãos. - Hehe, calma não precisa me bater! - a colocou no chão, rindo como nunca._

_-Nya... Você fez uma cara de mal...Fiquei com medo. - fez bico, brincando._

_-Você se assusta fácil. É engraçado ver a sua cara assim._

_-Humpf... Pentelho!_

_-Izayoi! Aonde tem aprendido esse vocabulário xulo?_

_-Ahn...Digamos que ... Um passarinho me contou. - sorriu e correu de volta para a sala._

_-Volta aqui mocinha! - foi pisando firme até ela. - Quem te disse essas coisas?_

_-Calma Chichi-uê! - mostrou a língua para ele brincando, ele a segurou pelo pulso, bem firme._

_-Fale._

_-Myouga-san. Ele disse que você é um pentelho._

_-**Myougaaaa**! - Foi pisando duro até a varanda a procura da pulga._

_-Até mais senhor Inutaisho-saaaaaaan! - a pulguinha já estava do lado de fora do portão, fugindo o mais rápido possível._

_-Hihi...Pentelho! - sussurrou no ouvido dele vindo por trás. Ele se virou nervoso, e ela voltou a correr._

_-**Izayoi! **- apareceu na frente dela em um flash, a menina deu de cara com o peitoral dele._

_-Itai, meu nariz. - massageou a pontinha do nariz, ficando vesga para olhar para ele._

_-Hahahaha... - não se segurou para rir, marotamente fazendo cócegas na barriga da menina._

_-Rsrsrs...Dameee!...Hah...Inu...Inutaisho dame! - se virou de costas para ele tentando fugir do "abraço" e das mãos a cutucando._

_-Iie! - sussurrou para ela, causando arrepios desde a nuca até o fim da espinha. _

_-Hah...Seu malvado! - emburrou tentado, ainda, segurar as mãos dele para ele parar. Quando a idéia surgiu..._

_-Itaaaiii! Izayoi! Sua maluca! - a menina colocou todo o seu peso para trás fazendo os dois cairem na grama fofa._

_-Ouch...Minhas costas... - se ajeitou em cima dele, se virando. - Bem, é isso que dar você ser malcriado comigo._

_-Watashi? - arqueou uma das sombrancelhas, nada convencido com aquele comentário._

_-É você sim! - ele riu por dentro, a deixando preocupada; "Quando ele faz essa carinha...Coisa boa que não é...Por kami! O que é isso nas minhas pernas...?" ; o youkai prendeu uma das pernas dela com a sua e a segurou pelos braços, rolando na grama, trocando de posições. Claro, ficando por cima dela._

_-Culpa minha certo? - o cabelo amarrado em rabo-de-cavalo, escorreu por seu ombro, caindo na face da menina._

_-Hai. - fez o mesmo que ele, rindo. - Aprendo rápido não?_

_-Rápido de mais... - reclamou vendo que ela o tinha "vencido"._

_-Aonde esse mundo vai parar...Tsc...Tsc...Tsc. - o criado que passava com uma cesta de roupas na mão perto do portão, balançava a cabeça negativamente._

_-Hahahahaa... - os dois riram do coitado que não entendia nada do que se passava. A humana saiu de cima do youkai, deitando a cabeça no fluffy que estava esparramado ao lado deles._

_-Realmente...Aonde esse mundo vai parar... - ele repetiu parando de rir, refletindo, contemplando o céu azul._

_-Oras...Por que falam isso?_

_-Não é nada, Izayoi. - se sentou, com ela fazendo o mesmo; "Ainda não é tempo de te falar isso...Um youkai e uma humana...Humpf, o mundo vai parar onde eu... e ela, quisermos que pare."_

_-Bem...Inutaisho, eu vou tomar um banho. Licença. - se levantou sem nem realizar a vontade de descobrir sobre o que eles estavam falando._

_-Vou estar lá dentro. O almoço já está pronto._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_-Mandou me chamar? – sentou-se ao seu lado entrando no quarto. Agora, a lua que brilhava no céu, iluminava o quarto, com a ajuda de umas pequenas velas espalhadas nos cantos do aposento._

_-Hai. Veja... – tirou o pano escuro que envolvia dois objetos a sua frente._

_-Katanas?_

_**(1)-**Mandei criar estas espadas com Toutusai...- desembainhou as duas mostrando sua grandeza - ...Para proteger você._

_-Me proteger? ... Doushite? - o brilho das espadas a prendeu o olhar._

_-Não é obvio? – retirou o olhar que estava fixado no fio de uma das espadas e a observou gentilmente._

_-Bem...Não para mim. – virou o rosto ficando face a face com ele._

_-Você entenderá com o tempo. – sorriu para ela._

_-Então...Acho que ficarei sem saber, já que não pretendes me dizer. – estreitou os olhos procurando reparar alguma reação significativa da parte dele._

_-Isto... - guardou as espadas de lâminas reluzentes e cristalinas em suas respectivas bainhas... - Não é possível explicar com palavras._

_Ela __ainda o observava sem compreender, algo tirou sua atenção dos movimentos dele. Uma coisa macia lhe tocava a pele de uma das mãos. Assustada virou-se, no reflexo retirou a mão do local. Apenas em seguida entendeu o que era, sorriu por dentro. Quando ia virar os orbes para olhar o youkai, é novamente surpreendida por duas mãos, uma que a envolveu por um de seus ombros contornando bruscamente seu pescoço, a virando de frente a ele. Enlaçou a outra mão com a dela delicadamente._

_-Demo, talvez eu te ajudarei a desvendar... O que tanto quer saber... - rouco lhe contou, buscando pelos lábios dela. A levando para um mundo de angustia, uma sensação boa para falar a verdade, não como quando sentimos medo, mas sim aquela palpitação descontrolada dos nossos kokoros. A menina não pensou duas vezes ao segurá-lo pela nuca, passando por seus ombros bem timidamente. _

_Os lábios se renderam a falta de ar, ela nem teve tempo de abrir os olhos e vê-lo. Já estava envolvida por carícias em seu pescoço, ele a desejava cada vez mais, a cada segundo, e a cada vez que os lábios encostavam na pele lisa e perfumada de sua paixão, uma sensação boa corria por suas veias, tê-la ali, a amar. Não, não era um sonho. __Atreveu-se a folgar um pouco o simples e fino kimono que ela vestia para dormir, continuando a trilhar um caminho por seu colo. _

_Tentando recuperar a razão, por mais difícil que fosse. Sua respiração ofegante procurava se manter estável. "Iie...Iie!"_

_-Onegai... - não pode terminar a frase com o toque e a boca dele, as garras que iam de suas costas as pernas com carinho e cuidado, a arrepiando, o gosto de sangue passando por suas línguas, as presas dele haviam cortado a parte inferior dos lábios, após um leve mordida neles. Reparando nisso, o youkai parou de beijá-la, sugando a parte machucada da boca feminina e delicada . Se repreendendo ao máximo e se odiando mais ainda, segurou os punhos dele com força abrindo os olhos._

_-Inutaisho! - ele a calou novamente, não aguentava ficar sem o pedaço do céu, que tanto procurava por sua paz. - Onegai... dame... - o olhar dela não mentia, estavam claramente avermelhados, prontos para desabar em água._

_-Gomen nasai...Eu machuquei você. Está doendo muito? - passou a palma da mão bem de leve pelas maças do rosto dela, ela não conseguia mais contê-lo apenas o segurando. Não queria pará-lo. A pura verdade, o coração não queria que parasse. A boca vermelha pedindo por mais, e ele apenas atendia a este._

_-Dame! - ela o empurrou fracamente._

_-...O que foi? Você está bem? - olhou-a sem entender._

_-Apenas...Gomen. - mais rápida do que nunca, se retirou dali. Os olhos castanho escuro ardiam, o coração em contro-versa a sua mente. "Bendita razão, por quê sempre me vem nos momentos inopurtunos como estes?! As vezes queria não saber de tudo isso...Doushite?! Por quê Inutaisho? Me diga!". _

_O peso da culpa a fez cair de joelhos, a fez cair no meio as folhas do jardim. Abraçou-se não contendo mas as lágrimas._

_-Izayoi... - agaxado a abraçou pelas costas. - Qual o problema?_

_-Anata! Você é o problema! - tirou os braços dele de cima de si. - Não tente me enganar! Pensa que eu não sei?!_

_-Sabe o quê? - "Iie...Ela não pode saber disso."_

_-Você tem... Tem uma outra. Por isso virou o líder dos youkais-cachorros. Por isso que seu pai, ainda estava vivo e não mais comandava o grupo... O ponto não é esse. Inutaisho... Você diz que não quer que eu morra, que eu descobrirei o por quê...Eu **sei** porque...Eu sei. Sei de mais até._

_-Demo...Eu nunca amei "essa outra"... Izayoi entenda: você que manda em mim, como um todo, como o ser insignificante que sou! Eu..._

_-Não! - o cortou antes que terminasse - Não ouse terminar! Não suporto que minta para mim!  
_

_-Por kami! **Não estou mentindo! - **a puxou pelos braços, encarando o mar que caia de seus olhos. Encarando o sol, dos orbes dele. Que não ajudavam nem um pouco a secar aquela infelicidade._

_-Por que eu não acredito em você? - balançou a cabeça olhando para baixo. Se levantou devagar e deu as costas para ele._

_-Matte! Vamos terminar de conversar sobre isso... - a seguiu rápido, bateu o nariz contra o peito dele, em seguida deitando sua face ali, fez carinho em seu peito depois recolhendo sua mão, abaixando a cabeça e olhando secamente para ele, se afastando._

_-...O que quer que eu diga... "Oh, claro Inutaisho. Concordo em trair outra mulher com você, ser sua segunda opção, querido."_

_-Não é nada disso Izayoi._

_-Fale logo o que é então! _

_-...- ele ficou mudo, pensando em como explicar para ela._

_-...**Sugoi!** - sussurrou desviando dele, voltando para dentro da casa mal iluminada. Ele não a impediu. Ficou um tempo parado, perdido no conflito que acontecia em sua cabeça._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _

_-Izayoi? Quando você chegou aqui? – levantou-se de onde estava sentado e caminhou até perto dela._

_-Por agora mesmo, Setsuna... Eu vim pedir...Será que teria como...Eu dormir aqui esta noite...Onegai?_

_-Mas...Você não estava morando com aquele youkaizinho nojento, lá?_

_-Setsuna! Onegai...Dame!...Não me questione...Apenas responda._

_-Hai. Vou preparar o jantar agora...Com fome?_

_-Un. Importaria-se de me chamar quando ficar pronto? Não estou me sentindo muito bem... Vou dar uma volta..._

_-Claro, te chamarei. – sorriu simpático...Ela sabia que fazia aquilo apenas para agradá-la, ao contrário ele nem jantaria hoje. Saiu da cabana e se dirigiu ao campo de flores preferido dela." Sinto uma paz quando fico ali...ótima solidão."_

_O dia entardecia "agradavelmente". Queria ficar sozinha sem ninguém mais para lhe perturbar ou questionar... "Setsuna que me perdoe, mas não estou com ânimo para aturá-lo com suas acusações e perguntas agora. "_

_Sentou-se ao lado de uma árvore que tinha ali, para a "paz" dela ficar ainda melhor foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma infeliz voz atrás de si._

_-Podemos conversar?_

_- O que você quer de mim? – continuou a ignorá-lo...Da maneira dela, é claro._

_-Eu quero pedir perdão. – "Surpresa, surpresa! Agora ele pede desculpas! "_

_-Iie. Já não basta ter me iludido daquele jeito? – com o olhar mais frio que sabia fazer o encarou._

_-Onegai...Gomen nasai, Zaza... Eu não tinha te contado...Mas hai, eu tenho uma...Outra pessoa._

_-Nossa, se você não me contasse isso agora eu não saberia! – fez cara de surpresa._

_-Izayoi! – levantou a voz, mas se acalmou – Eu não queria esconder isso de você._

_Ele tocou seu ombro, ela olhou para o Sol laranja, pousando no horizonte, tomou fôlego._

_-Eu...Estou morrendo, Inutaisho...Já vivi mais tempo do que o esperado até._

_-Não entendo...Do que está falando? – levantou a voz novamente, revoltado, ela sentiu as mãos dele descerem pelo braço, e suas garras fincarem bruscamente neles._

_-Você não acha estranho que...Eu tenha essas recaídas e tonturas? ... Isso é tudo por causa do meu coração... – se manteve firme, as garras dele afrouxaram – Os médicos...Todos eles...Nenhum sabe o que causa isso..._

_-...Izayoi! – colocou levemente as mãos sobre as dela, como se fosse um objeto de cristal, que evitava tocar, para não o trazer a pedaços. _

_Voltou a olhar o pôr-do-sol, e abaixou a cabeça...Não estava mais se agüentando naquelas circunstâncias, tirou suas mãos das dele e as pos sobre os braços, se esquentando e evitando olhar para ele. Os dias ficavam mais frios a cada semana, seria ela ou mesmo a mudança de estações... Quando reparou, já estava chorando silenciosamente._

_-Eu não quero sofrer mais por causa disso...E não quero sofrer por causa de você... – falou mais baixo, mas sabia que ele tinha reparado, nesse simples detalhe: o cheiro das lágrimas. - Também não quero que sofra por minha!_

_Sentiu-se sendo puxada para trás, ele a deitou de costas em seus braços e aqueles orbes âmbar vieram a lha pegar desprevenida. _

_-Nada vai tirar você de mim, nem o seu próprio coração. – retirou da grama um dos lírios e o cheirou, o estendeu para ela segurá-lo. – Tão delicado quanto um lírio, mas tão viva quanto esta flor, mesmo a pé de murchar, não perde sua elegância._

_-Me compara com flores... No final todas morrem sozinhas e esquecidas por sua insignificância..._

_-Eu estarei com você! – Seus braços a apertaram um pouco mais. _

_Viu sua imagem ficando maior, estava muito perto, fechou os olhos. Sentiu a respiração dele perto de si... Nada aconteceu até que algo quente rolou por entre os lábios dela. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele._

_-Vo...Você está chorando? – era difícil falar com o pouco de espaço que restava entre eles, ainda mais agora que ele havia apoiado a testa contra a dela, não podia se mover, seu corpo preso pelo calor dos braços, ficarams a se olhar docemente, ambos com os olhos avermelhados e úmidos._

_-Homens podem não chorar... Mas youkais sim...Ou...Eu faço parte da minoria. – sorriu tentando a confortar, e conseguiu. – Feche os olhos..._

_-Un... – os fechou, estava com falta de ar...Isso não era um bom sinal._

_-IZAYOI! – abriu os olhos assustada. Inutaisho fez o mesmo e olharam em volta a procura de alguém._

_-Esperando alguém Zaza-chan?_

_-Iie...Ah, para falar a verdade sim. Setsuna, ele prepa..._

_-Você estava com aquele homem de novo Izayoi? Eu te disse que não gosto dele e que não é boa pessoa! Esqueceu?_

_-Ele é apenas um amigo...uh...uh... - a falta do ar ficou mais forte, puxava cada vez mais oxigênio mas não adiantava, umideceu os lábios tentando falar._

_-Iie...Agora não Zaza-chan...Vamos respire fundo...Fique olhando nos meus olhos..._

_-Uh...Estou...estou olhando. - segurou com força a mão dele._

_-Ótimo agora eu vou te levar para nossa casa está bem? - fez que sim com a cabeça._

_-Izayoi...? Onde você está? - a voz vinha de não muito longe._

_-Hayay, suba nas minhas costas. - disse se virando para ela, o obedeceu com dificuldade. Rápidamente já estavam a vários quilômetros da árvore, os saltos que ele dava pareciam que estava a flutuar, mesmo com o vento batendo constantemente no rosto a dor não diminuia. Apertou mais o pescoço de Inutaisho, o que ele reparou, pois estava indo mais rápido ainda._

_-Agüente um pouco mais...Estamos chegando. - ela viu tudo rodando em sua frente, não pode agüentar e acabou se soltando, perdendo a consiência. Ele já prevendo isso, recuou a pegando no ar. "Pousaram" no tronco de uma das árvores. A virou para si, a deitando em seus braços de frente para o rosto. - Izayoi... - tentou-a despertar de todo modo._

_-Uhh...Na-nani? - revirou os olhos, bem cerrados, mas o vendo._

_-Ah Izayoi! - a abraçou forte, ela sem força se entregou, o consolando com uma música, apenas com a melodia, bem fraca, que conseguia produzir por sua garganta dolorida. Ele fungava em seu cabelo, a apertava contra si, enquanto soluçava. - Onegai...Fique aqui. Fique aqui comigo...Izayoi...Onegai!_

_-Inu...Meu amor... - o ar faltou novamente, apertou seus braços contra as costas dele. - Você é...uhh...É o meu amor...querido._

_-Shhh... Fique quietinha...Eu já sei...já sei.- alisou as costas dela, tentando melhorar a entrada do ar._

_-Demo...Eu tinha...uh...uh...Tinha que dizer...Antes que..._

_-Antes que nada Izayoi! Você vai ficar bem! Vai ver, amanhã mesmo nós vamos estar lá em casa de novo. Você brigando comigo porque falei alguma besteira. Rindo de mim, vai estar lá comigo!_

_-Koinu...uh...itai...Dói muito...uhh - fechou os olhos soltando as costas dele, enfraquecendo._

_-IZAYOI! - parou de abraçá-la, procurando olhar para ela._

_-Mata...Ashita...Inu... - chorou uma última vez e o que ele não ouviu, o fez se revoltar. O som das batidas do kokoro dela...pararam._

_-Iie... - deitou a cabeça dela em seu colo a segurando firme, apertando sua mão. - Izayoi...iie...Eu te proibo de fazer isso comigo...Iie!_

_Desceu para o chão, a recostou na árvore delicadamente. Desembanhou uma das katanas. Olhou o fio virgem dela, pulsava. Pedia para ser usada. Ele nem sequer a movimentou, olhou para a mulher deitada cabisbaixa, reparou em seu colo. Ele havia mexido, tinha certeza disso. Não ouvia o som do coração, mas...Tinha certeza absoluta. Ela não havia morrido. Foi para seu lado, se apoiando na espada para se manter agaxado e observá-la._

_- Me ouve? Vo-você pode me ouvir? Se puder faça algo para eu saber, por obséquio... - ficou parado sem receber uma resposta. Decepcionado, caiu sentado. Não sabia o que fazer. Duvidava que a espada funcionasse. Tinha que tentar, não iria ficar assim por tão pouco. Com olhos queimando, se pos de pé mais uma vez, decidido a fazê-lo._

_A alegria encheu-lhe o corpo quando voltou a ouvir um ruído leve. E novamente. Desprezando a espada a tacou no chão, não acreditando._

_-"Um... amor que ... é tão... exigente ... Eu ... fico fraca" - quase que o vento apaga aquelas palavras._

_-Você... - ele não terminou de falar não queria desgastá-la mais. Com medo de tirar o último folego dela, a deitou em si. A aquecendo, a esperando pacientemente, amando a vida por ser tão 'justa' com ele._

_

* * *

**Continua...**_

**(1) "**_**-Mandei criar estas espadas com Toutusai...- desembainhou as duas mostrando sua grandeza - ...Para proteger você."** - Por isso que ele perdeu os caninos, lembram que as espadas foram feitas com os dentes dele? Então... ai está a explicação ._

**_Reviewes!!!!!!!!!_**

_**KAgOme**_ - Nyaa vlw por todoooos os seus coments no orkut, e agora aki também!! Fico mesmo muitooo grata por estar acompanhando a fic . Hahahaha Olha hein, que dependendo aonde, trapacear é crime! ahahahahaha Mas aki na fic eu deixo ok?? Bem como smp, os caps vão sair primeiro aki no fanfiction, dps quem sabe no flogao, e aiii sim no orkut, mas o povo la ja ta se adiantando, ja tao no cap 7! tao xegando perto xDD Poxaaa quem nao qria estar no lugar da Izayoi?! EUUUU QUEROOO! hahahaha Nyaa brigadinhuuuu viuu beijaaooo!!

**_GiSah _**- Brigadão por ler e por ter mandado uma review também!! Continua acompanhando ok?? Vlw mesmooo!

**_Keith-chan_** - Migaaaa tem q tomar cuidadoo com a comcorrência pelo seu maridoo hein! Ta ficando forteee! hahahahaha Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu me contento so de poder escrever sobre ele ok? Hahahahaa xDDD É agoraaa eu "conteei" o que o Inutaisho estava escondendo...e mais um poco ne. Nyaa realmente o Miroku e a Sango estão mais... Apressadinhos nessa fic do que eu imagina, eles nem iam aparecer tanto assim ne, mas ja q estavam alii, pq nao? hehehe Beemm ja o Inuuu, to tentado deixar ele mais romanticozinho sabe, nem tanta pegação assim com a Kagome...Maaas seu filhinho é cheeioo de surpresas, igual ao papaiii! hahaha... Bjookksss

**_Manu Higurashi_** - Hehe eu nem tinha pensado nem planejado aqla cena do Inu com a Kagome sabe...Tipo eu sai digitandoo e deu no que deuu xD mas fiko mt fofoo né? Fiko mais simples do q geralmente é, pelo mnos foi o q eu axei. Smp leio fics com aqle draaaamma pra escolher entre a Kagome e a Kikyou, mas fiko uma coisa tão rápida, q pelo menos naqle momento ele pareceu decidido a fikr com a K-chan! eeee... D hahaha Nyaa q bom q vc gosto das cenas . Kissu!!!!!!!

**_s2 R-chan s2 _**- Minha irmazinha do kokorooooooo! Hahahaha vc é mt engraçada kra, "QRO BEIJUUU" ahahhaa Olha se bem q rolo uns beijos e mais algumas coisas ali ne...Nao com o filho mas com o papaii e a mamaee! aheeheha Mas o Inu vai ter sua hora! Qm sera??? E ai descobriu o mistério? Ah é não esqce de mandar um beijo pro Yaggo também!!! hehehehe

**_ARIGATOUUU GOZAIMASUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_obs: se eu esqci de responder aki ao review de algueem onegai me avise para eu colocar a resposta no proximo post ._

**_TRADUÇÕES:_**

**__**

Sugoi - legal  
Hayay - Rápido  
Mata ashita - Até amanha


	9. Mensagem Inesperada

**_Capítulo 9 - Mensagem Inesperada_**

**

* * *

Não se conformava; "Como assim deixá-lo ir sem mais nem menos?!" ; estava deitado no futon emprovisado. A sua volta estavam Kagome e Kaede. A senhora tinha muitas abilidades que ganhara com o passar dos anos, apesar da idade, se mostrava sempre bem disposta e cuidava de toda o vilarejo, mais dos viajantes, como o Inuyasha, e as vezes até uns ferimentos dos companheiros dele. Realmente, era uma boa pessoa. **

**-Itaaaiiii! Velhota isso arde! - urrou se levantando, já sentado olhando furioso para a senhora com ervas na mão.**

**-Demo, Inuyasha é preciso para "limpar" completamente o seu corpo do veneno de youkai.**

**-Eu sou um hanyou, baka! Me recupero mais rápido e melhor do que os humanos.**

**-Mesmo assim não continua sendo motivo para não cuidar de você! - tirou as ervas da mão da idosa e fez menção para ela sair. Isso, sem tirar os olhos frios que se dirigiam aos do meio-youkai.**

**-Feh...**

**-Tem que parar de ser tão teimoso Inuyasha...Ela só está tentando ajudar. - falou tirando umas folhas e as ****amaçando pra ****fazer uma espécie de pasta, para passar por cima do machucado dele.**

**-Argg... - resmungou, torcendo o nariz para a menina.**

**-Shhh... - colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele, abrindo um sorriso simpático. - Já estou acabando.**

**-Un...Kagome.**

**-Hai? **

**-Você queria mesmo...Não ter que..."Me dividir com mais alguém"?**

**-I-Inuyasha...errr...Eu...Sabe...**

**-Ta bem...Deixa, esqueça.**

**-Não!**

**-Iie?**

**-Err...Eu já disse que sim...Kuso Inuyasha, por que você me faz passar vergonha assim?! - espalhou com força a pasta.**

**-Aiii... - segurou o pulso dela. - Não precisa me matar!**

**-Você não morre nem com um buraco na barriga, não é assim que você vai morrer. **

**-Muito engraçada. - zombou revirando os olhos.**

**-Demo...Por que a pergunta?**

**-Nada...**

**-Fale.**

**-Iie.**

**-Fale!**

**-Já disse que não vou falar! - levantou a voz.**

**-Ah, então quer dizer que não é nada. Que tem alguma coisa sim! - fez uma cara maliciosa.**

**-Err... - "Droga! Ela percebeu...Como sou tapado!¬¬"**

**-Pode ir dizendo.**

**-Un... É que ... Eu estava pensando em...Em... - virou o rosto.**

**-Sim? - tentou o encarar.**

**-Em pedir para você... - se aproximou.**

**-Para mim...? - se aproximou também.**

**-Para você parar de me interromper! - deitou de volta, fechando a cara.**

**-Ahh Inuyasha!! Vamos eu prometo ficar quieta. - fez voz de carente e o virou para si.**

**-Ia pedir para você...Ficar comigo...Sabe como...Um casal...Nós estamos com a jóia quase completa...Tudo bem que a maior parte está com Naraku, demo, eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!**

**-Inuyasha... - apertou as mãos estalandos os dedos, nervosa . O abraçou muito apertado.**

**-Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... **

**-Ahhh desculpa! - soltou ele rapidamente. -Heh...Eu esqueci que você está machucado.**

**-Tudo bem...Devagar então. - a puxou para um abraço, lentamente. Deu um beijinho em sua bochecha e sorriu.**

**-Ureshi... - fez carinho nas costas dele e retribuiu o beijo carinhoso. Ele deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Kagome.**

**-Inuyasha, daqui a dois dias mais ou menos eu tenho que voltar para casa e...**

**-E?**

**-Na minha era temos uma data especial chamada...Dia dos Namorados...**

**-"Dia dos Namorados"?**

**-Hai... Er...Você...Passa esse dia comigo?**

**-Claro. - respondeu se ajeitando nas pernas dela. - O que é o dia dos namorados?**

**- ... - "eu não acredito que ele me perguntou isso..."; suspirou procurando ter calma - É um dia em que...duas pessoas que se...gostam...passam juntas...sabe...para comemorar. Mais ou menos isso.**

**-Un. - corou entendendo a menina. - Passo ele com você sim.**

**-Koinu do meu kokoro. - fez carinho nas orelhas dele sorrindo.**

**-Kagome do meu kokoro. - riu simpático a imitando. A menina bocejou cançada. Ele levantou a cabeça do colo dela e a puxou para deitar ao seu lado a abraçando pela cintura e pegou o livro. - Vou ler para você dormir, Ka.**

**-Un... - fechou os olhos o ouvindo contar.**

* * *

_**Izayoi,** _

_é provável que fique ausente por uns dias...Apesar de ser contra minha vontade. Queria ficar em casa tomando conta de você._

_Mas sou obrigado a ir a essa estúpida reunião. Enquanto isso quero que repouse, se alimente direito. Se tiver algum problema pessa para um dos criados me chamar, sim? E a partir de agora irá dormir no meu quarto. Nada alarmante, acalme-se. Apenas quero ter certeza que não irá ter um desfalecimento durante a noite, assim estarei por perto para te ajudar. _

_Vou__ tentar achar uma maneira de faltar a esse evento... Não garanto nada. _

_Volto a pouco, cuide-se._

_**Inutaisho.**_

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)

_-Do que se trata essa tal "reunião" que te convidaram? - ela rapidamente leu o livro deixado ao lado de seu futon enquanto ele saia de seu quarto cuidadoso para não acordá-la, o que não foi de todo eficiente. _

_-Se trata de um encontro de...machos, da tribo, para encontrar uma companheira para... digamos, dar continuidade a nossa manada. E como eu sou o líder, não posso faltar. - ela se levantou com dificuldade, ele a apoiou em seus braços._

_-Ah entendo. - desanimou com a nóticia._

_-Demo, eu não preciso mais ir... Porque a última companheira que eu tive estará lá e eu não estou com um humor bom o suficiente para encontrar com ela._

_-Só por isso você não vai mais? - uma ponta de esperança aparecendo no fim do coração._

_-É pode se dizer que sim...A não ser que você queira ir comigo. - seguiu com ela para seu quarto._

_-Watashi?_

_-Hai, anata._

_-Demo...Watashi wa..._

_-É uma humana. Mas qual o problema? – olhou-a de esgueira enquanto arrumava as __camas __para se deitarem, uma ao lado da outra, com um pouco de distância._

_-Só vão ter youkais e taiyoukais lá, e eu..._

_-E você vai estar lá ao meu lado. – rapidamente um flash de luz , e do nada Inutaisho estava parado em frente a ela com um sorriso maroto. A puxou pelo braço e cintura resultando em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. _

_-Esse beijo foi muito convincente se quer saber..._

_-Que bom que aceitou._

_-Demo, eu não falei que iria._

_-E eu não falei que se não for por bem, eu te levarei a força...E mesmo assim pretendo cumprir isso._

_-Convencindo... – estreitou os olhos castanhos com um brilho especial._

_-Com certeza... – trouxe-a mais para perto de si sem tirar os olhos dos seus, a provocando parou perto de sua boca, mas sem a beijar. Ela sentiu algo subindo por suas costas, um arrepio vindo por espinha a cima a fez prender o ar, suas mãos, que enlaçavam o pescoço de seu amado, o apertaram um pouco._

_Reparando na reação da mulher sorriu satisfeito, e a levou para mais um beijo ardente. O fluffy que passava por ele e agora estava nas costas dela a envolveu pelo quadril descendo para as pernas lentamente. Voltou ao beijo que tinha parado antes, esse se estendendo desde a boca dela até os ombros, tinha dado uma maneira especial de chegar até lá...Como? Dando leve rasguinhos na borda do kimono e os puxando para baixo. Ela não pareceu se incomodar muito com a perda daquela roupa, também ninguém nunca a veria com ela a não ser Inutaisho, claro que essa razão era porque ele não deixava ninguém se aproximar dela sem uma roupa 'decente'. _

_Mas voltando a onde estávamos...Ela parecia gostar desse carinho especial, resolveu por tentar algo diferente. Bem discretamente levou a mão dele que estava na parte de trás de seu ombro a seus lábios e mordiscou os dedos dele finalizando com um beijinho em cada um, sorriu envergonhada, ele riu da encabulação da menina.Não havia por que de estar tão vermelha, ele tinha gostado do que ela fez. Para ela se sentir melhor fez o mesmo com a mão dela, olho-a-olho, sem nem piscar. _

_- Izayoi...É melhor pararmos...se não eu não me aguentarei mais e acabarei por continuar a 'nossa trilha' por outros lugares...E talvez isso não acabe muito bem. - "É... acabaria ótimamente!" pensou consigo mesmo, mas não completou com medo da reação dela, já achou que tinham avançado bastante desde a última vez que tentara alguma coisa com ela._

_-Iie, continue... - fechou os olhos e deu um leve beijinho no pescoço dele._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Un. eu não ia te contar isso porque " não é possível explicar com palavras ", demo, acho também que já saberia o que eu iria dizer. - sorria e sussurrava enquanto soltava o cabelo dele, sempre amarrado no alto da cabeça._

_-Acertou...eu já sei. - colou o corpo no dela e passou a mão para as costas dando apoio a ela a deitando delicadamente e se pondo a beijá-la aos poucos, sempre a deixando querendo mais. -Agora...fique quietinha...para...eu...lhe mostrar...o quanto...eu... _

_-Senhor Inutaisho-san?_

_-Onegai me diga que ninguém bateu na porta agora? - desanimou deitando a cabeça no colo dela._

_-Inu, bateram na porta agora. - passou a mão nas mechas prateadas que caiam sobre os olhos dele. - Mas quem liga para eles?_

_-Sempre genial e me surpreendendo.Por isso que eu te... - ia voltar a beijá-la mais uma vez._

_-Senhor Inutaisho-san? _

_-Inuuu...Faça ele ir embora. - pediu arrumando a roupa dele._

_-Eu estou ocupado, volte depois! - berrou nervoso._

_-Demo senhor... - a voz abafada pelas paredes insistia._

_-Grrr...Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?! - rosnou como ela nunca tinha visto._

_-Senhor, é de extrema importância._

_-Zaza-chan, me dê um segundo, sim? - deu um beijinho na testa dela e se levantou, ela se cobriu com o lençol se escondendo._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_-Quem é o insolente que perturba minha paz? - abriu apenas uma fresta da porta colocando a face para fora, com uma cara de poucos amigos incrívelmente intimidadora._

_-Apenas eu senhor...Me mandaram lhe entregar isto, disseram que era importante e que deveria ser entrego de imediato._

_-Apenas isso? - menosprezando o pergaminho entregue a si olhou para o mensageiro._

_-Hai, senhor._

_-Ótimo, agora com licença. - fechou a porta rapidamente._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_-Está tudo bem? - saiu debaixo da coberta._

_-Un, cuido disso depois..._

_-O que foi? - se sentou._

_-Nan demo nai yo._

_-Se nos interromperam, não é para ser nada. Pare de ser teimoso e me conte. - ele se pos ao lado dela após guardar o papel._

_-Ashita. Amanhã eu te conto._

_-Tudo bem então, mata ashita. - se levantou deixando o lençol cair sobre suas pernas sensualmente._

_-Matte, como assim "mata ashita" onde você está indo? - segurou sua mão a impedindo de continuar a andar._

_-Dormir oras, está tarde, não está? Amanhã o dia será longo, é melhor eu descançar. - disse naturalmente._

_-Demo... _

_-Não tem mais clima para isso...Um outro dia talvez, e se... uhn ... - ele a puxou fazendo a cair em cima dele. - O que você está fazendo seu maluco? Quer me matar do coração!? Sabe que isso não é muito difícil né!_

_-Heh... Nada de mais ... - deu um beijo incentivante. - Ao menos durma aqui, para me servir de consolo está bem? Prometo não fazer nada... mesmo que seja difícil... - sussurrou a última parte para ela não ouvir._

_-Consolo? A sua situação é tão ruim assim? _

_-Mais ou menos... eu disse que te explico depois._

_-Não estou falando disse Inutaisho. u.ú - "Baka..."_

_- ...Aahhnn... Ta entendi... Heh, não...Só queria compania sabe...- ficou corado e desviou o rosto para ela não ver, o que não adiantou muito, reparando no constrangimento dele resolveu ceder._

_-Demo minha cama está a menos de um metro da sua._

_-Onegai. - fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono._

_-Tudo bem, eu fico aqui com você. - sorriu por dentro._

_-Arigatou, Zaza-chan! - a abraçou forte._

_-Huh. Não me agarra! Eu disse "outro dia" ! - ele desceu um ´pouco´ a mão - Dame!_

_-É eu sei, só estava tirando uma prova de você... - riu da cara que ela fez e roubou um beijo dela._

_-Ecchi! ¬¬´_

_-Já disse que não sou tarado!_

_-E eu odeio youkais __cachorros - __riu irônica_

_**-Izayoi...** - fez um tom grave na voz._

_-Inutaisho. - brincou com a franja dele o imitando no modo de falar._

_-Você consegue ser bem estraga prazeres de vem quando._

_-É a convivencia._

_-Dame! Duas vezes seguidas já._

_-Só por que estou te provocando para ganhar um beijo , você não precisa ficar todo irritadinho._

_-Sei...Por acaso eu ouvi direito? - deslizou a mão pelo cabelo dela._

_-Pode se dizer que sim._

_-Interessante... - virou as posições ficando em cima dela e sorrindo. - Sabia, que acabou de dar meia-noite?_

_-E daí? - perguntou meio assustada._

_-E daí que já é outro dia. - nisso a puxou para mais um beijo o aprofundando a cada momento, se sentiu envolvido pelos braços da menina-mulher, ela se derretendo cada vez mais aos encantos dele. - Esse cheiro...Uhn...Será que tem alguém excitado aqui?_

_-Não sei...Você com certeza está...E bastante. - se referia ao incomodo entre as pernas do rapaz, que estavam entrelaçadas com as suas, roçou o pé nos dele. - Talvez o cheiro seja seu..._

_-Malvada... - brincou enquanto mordia levemente a orelha dela._

_-Senhor Inutaisho!_

_-Diabos... O que você quer!?!? - berrou levantando a cabeça._

_-O senhor tem visita._

_-Visitas a essa hora? - questionou ela._

_-Não estou esperando ninguém... Venha comigo... - se levantou e deu a mão para ela se dirijindo a janela._

_-Onde vamos?_

_-Fugir...?_

_-Iie! Inutaisho, você tem que receber a pessoa. _

_-Doushite?_

_-Eu é que vou saber? É sua visita. - cruzou os braços esperando ele se convencer._

_-Sério mesmo? - desanimou olhando de volta para a janela, como "eu queria mesmo fugir"; tentando acalmar os 'nervos'._

_-Hai! - prendeu o cabelo dele no rabo de cavalo novamente e ajeitou os kimonos, pondo um por cima do que estava usando._

_-Aff... Quem quer que seja, é bom que seja mesmo muito urgente. - resmungou por não poder ficar com sua mulher. Se dirigiram para a sala mal iluminada. Uma pessoa estava re__costada na parede, uma das mãos pingava a sangue. Tinha um corpo no chão, era o mesmo serviçal que havia acabado de ir lhes chamar._

_-Sesshoumaru... - sussurrou Inutaisho olhando friamente para ele._

_-Chichi-uê._

_-"Chichi-uê" ? - repetiu Izayoi olhando para o amado sem entender o que se passava._

* * *

**-Sesshoumaru... Aquele imbecil... - resmungou fechando o livro.**

**-Inu...faz silêncio... Vem dormir...****- se aconchegou nos braços dele.**

* * *

_Continua no proximo capítulo . _

_nyaa arigatou pelos coments e reviwes, muito grata ao povo todo que acompanha essa fic maluka q eu criei aki XD_

_TRADUÇÕES:_

Watashi wa - eu sou...  
Nan demo nai yo - Não é nada  
Ecchi - tarado


	10. 4

**_ More Than Words _**

**_Capítulo 10 - _**

**_ "4" (quatro)_**

_obs: sem reviwes hj, devido a cansaço da autora que redigitou isso 3 vezes!_

_**Boa Leitura e Aproveitem!**_

* * *

**- Interrompo? ... - o monge entrou na cabana decidido a atrapalhar.**

**-Nani? - a menina acordou olhando em volta.**

**-Senhorita Kagome . - sorriu simpático. - Como vão os sonhos? - ela olhou para trás e corou.**

**-Vão...vão indo bem. Heh... Err...eu e o Inuyasha, nós... **

**-Não precisa explicar, eu sei como é.**

**-NÃO! Não é nada disso que você está pensando nós não...**

**-Kagome... - o menino sonolento agarrou ela de volta e cheirou seu cabelo. - Faz silêncio vai... To cansado.**

**-Sei. - sorriu malicioso.**

**-Houshi, não tenha idéias erradas! - o repreendeu tentando se soltar do hanyou.**

**-Nyão... - a apertou mais ainda contra si, envolvendo suas pernas nas dela.**

**-**_**Não**_** né? Tudo bem, vou deixar vocês sozinhos. - saiu da cabana rindo.**

**-Inuyasha ¬¬ **

**-Uhn...?**

**-Você é um baka.**

**-...Uhun...Também te amo querida. **

**- O quê foi? - se virou para ele, o youkai despertou de vez assustado.**

**-Eu-eu... Disse que também **_**me**_** amo.**

**-Ah... Sim... - desanimou levantando. - Vamos, levante. Temos que continuar a procurar o Sesshoumaru.**

**-É mesmo... Tinha esquecido. - levantou-se apressado.**

**

* * *

**

"_Fiquei surpresa ao vir uma espécie de dragão de duas cabeças, verde, parar na porta de casa. Não tinha jeito menos... Estranho de me contatar... Acho que não. Ainda mais quando recebi deste, o pedaço de pano de seu kimono, escrito a sangue, agora, seco "Volto em quatro". Bem, agradeço por avisar **Inutaisho-san.**_

_Dentro de 4 ... dias, meses ou anos...Quem sabe?_

_Com afeto (riscado) ... Com compreensão, _

_**Izayoi" **_

_('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)_

_-Onegai, se possível...Leve de volta a ele._

_Estendeu para o youkai-dragão, um embrulhado, com sua faixa preferida, a vermelha. Não era possível visualizar o que exatamente, está envolvia. teve apenas um grunhido como resposta, se deparando com o mensageiro já voando, partindo de volta para a guerra._

_/-/-/-/-/-/ Duas noites anteriores /-/-/-/-/-/-_

_-Sesshoumaru... - sussurrou Inutaisho olhando friamente para ele._

_-Chichi-uê._

_-"Chichi-uê" ? - repetiu Izayoi olhando para o amado sem entender o que se passava._

_-Impressão ou o senhor realmente astraiu sua dedicação as futuras guerras?_

_-Iie, Sesshoumaru._

_-Explique-se então._

_-Sem ser rude, mas isso não lhe diz respeito, meu filho._

_-Não diz mas também não é necessário que seja. Pela expressão desta...Criatura, ao seu lado. E o cheiro que seus corpos exalam. É um insulto não entender o que se passa. Não?_

_-Se é tão obvio...Não negarei._

_-Soube que matou **por isto**. - a olhou com desprexo. - Não apenas um youkai...Mas meu avó._

_-Não fale dela como objeto ou como se não estivesse presente, por favor, seja mas gentil. E sim. O matei. E se matei, foi me dado motivo para isso, não concorda?_

_-Tenho que relembrá-lo meu desprezo por esses seres inferiores? - ergueu o rosto os encarando. - Motivo para traição a seu próprio bando? Isso é novidade._

_-Izayoi...Onegai, vá para o quarto, não demoro. - lhe disse se virando._

_-Un. - saiu dando um último relance para o outro youkai. Seu coração batia fortemente, angustia._

_-Sesshoumaru, peço que ao menos a respeite como minha companheira. Não por raça. Já lhe disse que não existem seres inferiores. Apenas mais evoluidos do que outros, mas isto não lhe dá direito de ofende-los. Muito menos Izayoi._

_-Izayoi han...Esse é o nome dela. Lá vem você com essas idéias alternativas. Mudemos de assunto então. - ignorou o pedido do pai retornando ao assunto - Vim para llembrá-lo pessoalmente, já que está ocupado para atender meus recados. A guerra começará amanhã. Uma barreira já se forma na fronteira dos dois territórios._

_-Me lembro, claro._

_-Comparecerá, certo?_

_-De manha já estarei enterrando Ryuukossei, não duvide de seu pai._

_-Nunca. - reverenciou saindo do aposento._

_O taiyoukai se dirigiu para devolta a seu quarto._

_-Izayoi..._

_-Tudo bem. Vá dormir. - ela se eencontrava já deitada na cama, que ele havia praparado para ela apenas. ele apagou a lamparina e se deitou nmo outro futon._

_-Durma bem - tentou melhorar um pouco a situação._

_-Sempre durmo. - o cortou friamente. A verdade era que ela queria não estar tão afastada assim. Mas medidas tinham que ser tomadas, era necessário para não se passar de boba novamente._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _

_Se abraçou, tornando para dentro da casa vazia. Os empregados dispençados por estarem com medo de serem mortos, como aconteceu com um deles. Afinal apenas uma pessoa não precisa de dez criados para si mesmo, nem duas! Mas foi assim que Inutaisho havia decidido e assim era. Parou, segurando, contra a própria vontade, um sorriso de alegria. _

_Um youkai com as roupas pouco rasgadas e sujas estava parado no meio da sala com uma face serena. _

_-4 segundos, talvez? _

_-Inutaisho... _

_-Izayoi... - foi a seu encontro e lhe abraçou, não sendo conrespondido. - ...Ao menos sorria para mim, por favor... _

_Forçou um sorriso falso, quando queria mesmo era abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo mais. Mas tinha que se mostrar forte, mesmo sendo uma tarefa difícil. _

_-Não consigo melhor do que este. _

_-Tudo bem...Eu entendo. - acariciou o rosto dela, suspirando. - Posso me explicar? _

_-Não te impeço. - ele humideceu os lábios tomando coragem. _

_- Meu filho, Sesshoumaru...Entenda que na época eu não amava você como amo hoje, e a vida fluia...Acabando que eu o tive com 'ela'. - ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça, olhando para o chão. _

_-Não precisa ter tido esta surpresa no meio da noite, certo? _

_-Como assim? _

_-Você...Não tinha falado dele antes...Por que não me contou? _

_-Porque não era momento, não tinha tido uma oportunidade para... _

_-E no meio da noite é o momento certo Inutaisho? - o olhou nos olhos, corando ao se lembrar do quase acontecido. _

_-Me desculpe... _

_-Preste mais atenção...Não é para sempre que as pessoas toleram certas coisas... Não estou falando apenas comigo, mas com todos os outros também. Assim você não irá evoluir como pessoa. _

_-Obrigado. - a abraçou apertado - Pensei que não fosse compreender. _

_-Isso é: eu não sou tão previsível como você acha. _

_-Heh...Nunca é. - ia beijá-la mas é parado pela mão dela entre eles. _

_-Não abuse de minha bondade. - brincou se afastando. _

_-Nunca é previsível, sem excessões! - sorriu a abraçando pelas costas enquanto ela andava para a cozinha. _

_-Com fome? _

_-Hai...Onde estão os empregados dessa casa? Está tudo tão silêncioso e vazio. _

_-Eu os despensei por uma semana...Espero que não se importe. _

_-Tudo bem. Aconteceu algo? _

_-Eles estavam aterrorizados com o seu filho. Porque ele matou um dos criados e eles pensaram que iam morrer também... _

_-Hahahaha... _

_-O que há de engraçado nisso? Estou pensando em começar a ter medo dele também. _

_-Medrosa. - sussurrou em sua orelha. _

_-EU?! _

_-Não! Eu! _

_-Ah pensei que estivesse falando de mim. _

_-Era sarcásmo. _

_-Eu sei. _

_-Estava sentindo falta disso. - a apertou mais um pouco, cheirando seu cabelo. Sentiu a pele da menina se arrepiar e ela prender o ar, parando de se mover. _

_-Inutaisho... _

_-Eu te... _

_-Enjoô... - se soltou dele rapidamente e correu. _

_-Izayoi! - foi atrás dela - O que houve? - parou na porta do lado de fora do quarto dela. _

_-/Nada./ - ela berrou de dentro sem abrir a porta. - /Já vou melhorar.../ _

_-Quer alguma coisa? Água? O que você tem? _

_-/Já disse que não foi nada...Apenas fiquei um pouco...Tonta./ _

_-Pensei que estivesse enjoada. _

_-/Err...Não se preocupe...Se importa de ir esquentando a água para mim? Já vou fazer seu almoço./ _

_-Sei...Faço sim. - saiu de perto da porta, enquanto a menina se tacava no futon com a mão no coração.. _

_-"Meu deus...Me ajuda...Se eu não corresse naquela hora eu juro que perdia a razão e o agarrava ali mesmo. Estou ficando louca já! Ahf..." _

_Fechou os olhos. Um barulho vindo da janela, quando olhou para o lado o encontrou deitado de lado para ela, apoiando a cabeça na mão._

_-Por que me evita?_

_-Da-da-da..._

_-Fala! -tapinha no ombro._

_-Da onde você saiu?_

_-Ali. - apontou para a porta que dava para a varanda completamente aberta._

_-"Esqueci de fechar. " -se reprimia em pensamento. Se levantou da cama meio sem jeito. - Você...O que aconteceu lá? Voltou tão rápido..._

_-Bem eu lacrei um dragão de trinta metros de altura...conquistei uns súditos...Coisas básicas assim._

_-Aquela coisa verde de duas cabeças é um dos súditos? Espera...Você disse trinta?! Seu mentecapta! Tem algum problema?! Se machucou? Me-deixa ver...Tá doendo onde?_

_-Calma Izayoi! Respira!_

_-Heh...Gomen._

_-Hahaha...Tudo bem...Vejamos: Sim era um súdito, seu nome é Aru-ûn. Trinta metrôs arredondando para baixo. Bem, claro que tenho problemas quem não tem? E não, eu não sou um louco...Está bem, só um pouco. E acho que me machuquei mas eu nem senti...Mas o ombro dói._

_-Hihi... Eu vou preparar um banho para você depois que acabar de esquentar a água, assim termino de cozinhar e você já sai limpo e sem fome, para assim cuidar de seu ombro._

_-Zaza-chan, não precisa disso tudo._

_-Vou verificar a água... _

_-Eu disse que... _

_-Deixe-me fazer, é por puro prazer. - sorriu docemente para ele. _

_-Tudo bem então, faça... E Izayoi... _

_-Sim? _

_-Nunca mais risque as palavras deste livro... - tirou o livro de dentro do kimono, e em seguida a faixa do obi dela. _

_-Err...Você...Leu? Já? _

_-Hai. - viu ela se encolher com vergonha. - Qual o problema? Eu te amo, você me ama, assim todos ficam felizes. _

_-Heh... É que...Eu estava brava com você, sabe como é... _

_-Sei. Mas nunca risque o que escreveu, ouviu? "Com carinho, Inutaisho" - fingiu que escrevia, falando com ela. _

_-Un. _

_-Agora vá que a água já está quente! - sorriu a empurrando para fora do quarto. _

_-E você? Vai ficar ai? _

_-Vou! _

_-Por que? _

_-Porque vou oras! _

_-Não te jeito mesmo... - sussurrou indo para a cozinha. - Vou te esperar para me servir. _

_-/Você não perde por esperar.../ - falou para si, fechando a porta do quarto. _

_

* * *

_

**-Sabe Sango, a senhorita Kagome e o Inuyasha estávam dormindo abraçadinhos hoje.**

**-E...?**

**-E por quê nós não seguimos o exemplo? Sango, venha para meus braços!?! - abriu os braços empolgado, ficou radiante quando viu a menina se aproximar. Finalmente ela teria caído em seus encantos? Não!? Sim?! **

**-... - chegou bem perto dele fingindo que ia abraçá-lo e deu um tapa em sua bochecha. - Tarado!**

**-Ah Sango...**

**-Miroku! - Inuyasha chamou sua atenção.**

**-Sim?**

**-Continue falando e eu te obrigarei a engolir a própria língua.**

**-H-hai. **

**-Inuyasha...**

**-Sim Kagome?**

**-Não é a o Jaken ali na frente? Aquele E.T.zinho verde que segue seu irmão?**

**-Aonde? -procurou com os olhos, prestando atenção em cada detalhe.**

**-_Rápido Jaken!!_**

**-Aquele é o Jaken! Mas o quê fazem por aqui? Era para estarem mais longe, não? - a rapozinha questionou.**

**-Hei!! Você ai! - Inuyasha o chamou, indo atrás do youkai minúsculo.**

**-Nani? - ele olhou para ver quem o chamava, este carregava um balde com água. - Ssssenhor Sssessshoumaruuu!**

**-O que foi verme?**

**-Sssseu irmão! - avisou enquanto os "visitantes" se aproximavam.**

**-Pela milésima vez Jaken, aquele hanyou não é meu irmão.**

**-Sesshoumaru, quero minha espada de volta! - se posicionou para atacá-lo.**

**-Não irei dá-la para você. É minha espada agora. Se quiser pode ficar com Toukinjin.**

**-Feh! Quero a minha espada! Não esta coisa que você diz ser uma!!**

**-Humpf...Tente se quiser! - o hanyou partiu para cima dele cortando o ar, quase o acertando. Enquanto o outro se esquivava normal e calmamente, tentava falar com seu servo. - Jaken, leve-as daqui!**

**-Mas para onde Ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru?!**

**-Não interessa! Para qualquer lugar!! - agarrou novamente o punho do meio-irmão, bem onde tinha a ferida semi-cicatrizada. **

**-De quem vocês estão falando? - o monge perguntou levantando o velho pelas vestes, ja que era tão pequeno.**

**-Da-da-da-da...**

**-NÃO OUSE TERMINAR! - berrou o taiyoukai olhando enfurecido para Miroku e Jaken.**

**-Claro ssssenhor. - deu um xute na barriga do houshi fazendo ele o soltar. Correu para dentro da floresta desaparecendo.**

**-Kirara! Vamos! - Sango montou na gata já transformada com a amiga a seguindo. - Se segure Kagome.**

**-Hai! - envolveu a menina pela cintura e Kirara correu no ar sobrevoando o topo das árvores, atrás do pequeno esverdeado.**

**-Como você conseguiu pegar a Tetsusaiga de mim Sesshoumaru? Pensei que não fosse capaz de tocá-la. Ou é porque você arranjou um braço novo, de um humano?!**

**-Já disse que não é de sua conta, verme! - apontou a espada para ele e aplicou o Kaze no Kizu.**

**Inuyasha tentou desviar, mas pegou de raspão em sua perna. Miroku a essa altura ja tinha corrido para pegar o kitsune assustado e não foram acertados. Inuyasha caiu no chão segurando a perna e prendendo um berro de dor. Sesshoumaru andou até ele e parou o olhando com desgosto. **

**-Sangue de meu sangue...Humpf...Que ofença. - cuspiu ao lado da cabeça do hanyou e deu as costas para ele.**

**-Volte...VOLTE AQUI SESSHOUMARU! - se levantou e deu um soco nas costas do irmão. Este rapidamente se virou dando uma rasteira na perna dele e o atacando na vertical com a espada. O meio-humano se desequilibrou mas segurou a espada entre as mãos, abrindo um sorriso maroto. - Tetsusaiga, você tem que voltar para seu dono!**

**O menino tirou de sua cintura a bainha da espada, esta pulsou ao se sentir perto de sua base. O taiyoukai forçou para não soltá-la, mas logo algo ocorreu por sua mente, ficou com o olhar sério e expressivo. Do nada soltou a espada a deixando cair no chão, e correu se transformando em cachorro. **

_**-Kagura...**_

**-Você acha o que eu acho que ele disse, ou não acha? Eu acho!**

**-Eu também acho, Inuyasha você acha também? Por que se não achar acho que você deve estar ficando surdo. Acho que suas orelhas são mais potentes que as nossas...Você tem que ter escutado! Você não acha que ele disse?**

**-Shippou e Miroku! Calados!!! - enfurecido pela pertubação do houshi chegando com o kitsune agarrado em sua perna de tanto medo do Kaze no Kizo. - Eu não acho nada e o que eu acho não é da conta de vocês...eu acho.**

**- ... - gota.**

**-Ah esqueçam! Andem logo, temos que ir atrás dele!**

**-Mas porque ele estaria indo atrás da Kagura? Você sente o cheiro do Naraku? Eu não sinto a presença dele.**

**-Não...Não é o cheiro de Naraku...E se esse for o cheiro de Kagura...Ela ... Ah! Sesshoumaru!! - parou de andar entendendo o que tinha acontecido.**

**-O que foi Inuyasha?**

**-O Sesshoumaru...**


	11. Mais Que Palavras

_**Capítulo 11 - Mais Que Palavras**_

_**Hoje a autora vai responder as reviews xD música de aleluia tocando agora, hehehe.**_

_**BOA LEITURA!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-Mas porque ele estaria indo atrás da Kagura? Você sente o cheiro do Naraku? Eu não sinto a presença dele. **

**-Não...Não é o cheiro de Naraku...E se esse for o cheiro de Kagura...Ela ... Ah! Sesshoumaru!! - parou de andar entendendo o que tinha acontecido.**

**-O que foi Inuyasha?**

**-O Sesshoumaru...**

**-Ele o que?!**

**-Rápido temos que ir! - se lembrou que era mais rápido do que os dois e fez uma cara de decepção - Miroku, nunca pensei que diria isso mas...Suba nas minhas costas.**

**-Sério?**

**-Suba logo e pare de me atrasar!**

**-HAI! - pegou o kitsune pelo rabo e "montou" em Inuyasha. - Para o alto e além!!!!!**

**-Quer saber...Você vai andando mesmo! - tacou o houshi para trás, correndo apenas com o kitsune agarrado em seu ombro.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Você consegue os ver Kagome?**

**-Não sei ao certo Sango...Seriam aqueles pontinhos lá?**

**-São eles, Kirara, mais rápido! - a gatinha acelerou, indo em direção ao oeste, não muito longe dali.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Jaken...O que eu faço?!**

**-Eu não sei Rin, eu nunca vi isso antes!**

**-Muito menos eu! Sou apenas uma menina!**

**-E eu apenas um velho!**

**-Justamente por isso, devia saber dessas coisas oras!**

**-O que você está ensinuando menina!?**

**-Que você é um velho burro!**

**-Hei! Dá licença aqui! Tem alguém parindo!**

**-Ah...Sim...O que eu faço?? - perguntou inocente.**

**-Você...Menina tão insolente...Pode ficar de longe olhando...Se não iria apenas me atrapalhar.**

**-Youkais...Não dá para entender. - resmungou baixinho se sentando olhando para o céu.**

**-Humanas...Humpf, se pensam superiores. - sussurrou olhando com desprezo para a garotinha de sete anos que acompanhava _seu_ Sesshoumaru.**

**_-Jaken! -_ um flash passou por entre eles e uma nuvem de poeira se levantou, mostrando a formosa silhueta do taiyoukai. - Como está Kagura?**

**-Veja por si mesmo Ssssenhor Sssesshoumaru... - indicou a youkai cismando em ficar de pé, segurando a barriga grande e com o vestido manchado com sangue desde a altura da perna até a barra do kimono.**

**-Kagura... - a ajudou a ficar em pé, ela lhe apertou os braços sentido uma das contrações.**

**-Uurhgg... Bendito dia que essa criança resolveu nascer.**

**-Vamos. Temos que encontrar um lugar para você ficar.**

**-Você não vai ficar comigo...Por que?**

**-Não. Sabe que não posso...**

**-Mas você jurou a...**

**-Simplesmente não. - a cortou antes de terminar a frase. - Essa criança sequer é minha.**

**-Como assim...Urgh... Como assim não é sua?!**

**-Kagura, agora não... Depois nós conversamos.**

**-Eu quero... - caiu ajoelhada, não agüentaria mais. Ele a deitou no chão, enquanto ela chorava e segurava um berro.**

**-... Jaken, fique aqui e tome conta dela. Quando acabar me chame.**

**-Demo, ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru! **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Inuyashaaa! - a menina berrou avistando o hanyou pulando de topo em topo nas árvores.**

**-Onde eles estão Kagome!?**

**-Ai em frente! Eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo direito! Mas...O Sesshoumaru apareceu lá por agora.**

**-Rápido!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - a youkai berrava enquanto arrancava um pedaço da casca da árvore atrás de si.**

**-Senhorita Kagura, faça força!**

**-Calada humana!!Não pedi sua ajuda! - a afastou apontando o leque em sua direção.**

**-Kagura! - a repreendeu com ódio nos olhos. - Não ouse ameçar Rin.**

**-Você...Devia estar mais preocupado com esta criança que vai nascer do que com essa coisa.**

**-Chega disso! Já disse que essa criança não é minha!**

**-Então...Então por quê você...Você está aqui me ajudando? - pausava a fala por causa das dores freqüentes.**

**-Vai descobrir quando ela nascer.**

**-Itaiii... - suspirou colocando a mão sobre a barriga e chorando.**

**-Sesshoumaru-no-baka!**

**-Inuyasha? - o olhou chegando por entre a mata fechada. **

**-Não! InAyasha! Duh!**

**-Idiota...O que quer!?**

**-Quero conhecer meu sobrinho oras...**

**-Do que está falando? Do filho da Kagura?**

**-Não. Do filho de vocês!**

**-Não temos nenhum filho! Por kami! Ninguém acredita nisso?!**

**-Por que será que NÃO?!**

**-Porque é nosso! Meu e seu Sesshoumaru! - a youkai falou com dificuldade enquanto se continha para não berrar.**

**-Essa criança é do Naraku!!**

**Um momento de silêncio entre todos eles. Kirara chega com as meninas, seguida por Miroku. Que ficam sem entender o que se passava, vendo Kagura no chão se contorcendo com dor. E o silÊncio se quebra com um choro vindo da youkai. Não estava agüentando mais.**

**

* * *

**

_"Inu-kun, o seu jantar está pronto... Estou na sala te esperando. **Zaza-chan**"_

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)

_Deixou o bilhete em cima do travesseiro dele e se dirigiu para a porta, dando de cara com um youkai semi-nu, com os cabelos prateados brilhando e molhados. A parte de cima do kimono estava apoiada em seu pescoço e ele estava com uma toalha umida na mão, secando o fluffy. Estava nu demais para os padrões dela._

_-INUTAISHO! - tapou os olhos escondendo a face. Estava completamente vermelha nas maças do rosto. - Ponha uma roupa!!_

_-Eu estou de kimono!_

_-Sem a parte de cima!_

_-Demo..._

_-Vista qualquer coisa!_

_-...Calma...Tudo bem, já pode olhar. - ela abriu os olhos devagar, destampando o rosto._

_-Você ainda está indecente! - virou-se de costas mais envergonhada do que antes. - Ainda posso...posso ver o seu...SE CUBRA!_

_-Mas eu já estou com o kimono Izayoi, pode ver. - riu da encabulação da menina a virando para si. - Abra os olhos Izayoi._

_-NÃO! ...Estou com vergonha...Como você aparece dessa maneira para mim!?_

_-Primeiro: não precisas ter vergonha de algo que é seu. Segundo: eu não apareci para você, nós apenas...Nos encontramos no meio do corredor.Terceiro: abra os olhos._

_-...Err... - a perna dela começou a tremer nervosa._

_-Vai dizer que ficou com mais vergonha ainda porque disse que sou seu?_

_-Agora você piorou a situação. - abriu os olhos o encarando diretamente, a perna parara de tremer e estava com uma expressão séria._

_-Ah é...Quarto: como você vai cuidar do meu ombro machucado se não aguenta nem me ver sem uma parte do kimono?_

_-Não preciso tirar todo seu kimono para cuidar apenas do seu ombro...E pelo que eu vi ele está muito bem..._

_-Ah! Então você viu alguma coisa! - sorriu malicioso._

_-Na-não... - passou por ele de cabeça baixa, apertando os dedos. - AHHHH!_

_-Ai! Não precisa berrar! - quando a menina passou por si ele a pegou no colo de surpresa. Sorria feito criança. Caminhou até a porta a abrindo com o pé. E foi para a sala. - E então, o que temos para comer?_

_-Heh...-soltou um leve suspiro quando ele a colocou no chão se sentando, se pos ao lado dele o servindo com um pedaço de peixe e saquê em um pires. - Bem simples, mas foi o que consegui por última hora..._

_-Está ótimo! Vamos esperimente. - pegou um pedaço e colocou na frente da boca dela._

_-Am...Inutaisho, eu como depois...Pode comer._

_-Abra._

_-...Uhfn... -bufou com a teimosia dele, mas que teimosia maravilhosa seria aquela! Abriu a boca devagar com receio. "Não confio que minha comida seja tão boa assim...Mas..."._

_Ele puxou o hashi de volta e a beijou em vez de colocar a comida para ela. A menina abriu os olhos de imediato. Espantada. Viu ele soltar um sorrisinho e a puxar pelo pescoço, fechando os orbes castanhos. Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro tentando o afastar, ele apenas a puxava mais. Ela soltou um ruído como alguém que tentava falar. O taiyoukai parou o beijo, corando as bochechas levemente._

_-O que foi?_

_-Não...conseguia respirar. _

_-Oh...Gomen ne..._

_-Daijobu. - sorriu umidecendo os lábios. - Bem vamos ao peixe sim? - roubou o hashi dele e pegou um pedaço de comida e o colocando na boca, o viu sorrir abobado. - Nani?_

_-Nan demo nai yo. Só que você fica linda com essa carinha de inocente, mas culpada._

_-Você é louco?..._

_-Já disse que sou. Você também é._

_-Menos que você com certeza... Heh... -ele bebeu um pouco do saquê, se deitando no chão no meio das almofadas para sentar._

_-Estou cansado..._

_-Durma._

_-Não. Estou cansado. Desses problemas todos que me aparacem...Queria que todos os dias fossem assim, você aqui comigo, rindo, conversando...Não ter que ir para a guerra...Proteger territórios, decendentes e parentes problemáticos._

_-Decendentes e parentes? Estes seriam seu filho e seu pai?_

_-Também. A Yoshiko...A minha mãe...Tudo bem que ela era a menos pior do grupo...Mas ainda assim, todos eles me deixam louco!_

_-Yoshiko?_

_-A mãe de Sesshoumaru._

_-Ah...Sim. Bem, se eles te deixam louco...Não tem muito o que você possa fazer. - deitou do lado dele._

_-Vamos embora?_

_-Mas você acabou de chegar!_

_-Não! Vamos nós! **Nós dois**. Para onde a vida nos levar, um lugar bem longe daqui. Que tal?_

_-Não sei se isso é o certo a se fazer Inutaisho...E a sua família, os seus amigos...?_

_-Eu tenho você... Para mim já está ótimo. - sorriu dando a mão para ela._

_-Un. Então só me diga quando... - se olharam docemente esquecendo a comida no canto, e observando o teto, imaginando um lugar quieto, que fosse não muito afastado, mas que fosse agradável. Um lugar para eles apenas. Ambos os três. Eles dois e um_ _bebê...Um bebê_

_-... - incomodado com o silêncio se virou para ela. - Perdi o apetite...Mas estou com fome._

_-Você é cheio de contro-versas não?_

_-Muitas! - ficou lhe fazendo carinho no rosto. _

_-Fique comigo...Onegai. - se repreendeu mentalmente por dizer o que disse_

_-...Nani? - falou em tom leve, a olhando nos olhos._

_-Eu te amo - ela abaixou a cabeça e repetiu mais alto - Aishiteru, Inutaisho._

_-Izayoi... - entrelaçando os dedos com ele. Ousou colocar seus orbes na altura dos dele. A acolheu em seu calor. Encostada com a cabeça perto do kokoro dele, pode reparar como estava aflito. Sentiu-se esquentar rapidamente envolta pelos braços fortes - Watashi..._

_-Sssh... - o beijou. De onde tinha tirado coragem para realizar este impulso? Nem mesmo ela deveria saber. Apenas sabia que não queria sair dali. Com os olhos refletindo alegria, toda aquela felicidade que corria por seu corpo, o observou, parando de o beijar._

_Recebeu um sorriso angelical em troca. Se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele. A seguiu, também se pondo em pé. Com a pele da face ainda rubra lhe retornou um breve sorriso. Entraram em seu quarto, ele apagou as velas e lamparinas, deixando apenas uma acesa._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •') **

**Saying I love you **

**_- dizer eu te amo-_**  
**Is not the words I want to hear from you **

-_ não são as palavras que quero ouvir de você-  
_**It's not that I want you**  
**Not to say, but if you only knew **

_-Não é que eu não queira Que você diga-_

_-Mas se você apenas soubesse...- _

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**  
_-Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente - _

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real **

_-Mais que palavras é tudo o que você tem a fazer para tornar isto real -  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**  
**Cause I´d already know **

_-Daí você não precisaria me dizer-_

_-Porque eu já saberia-_

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •')**

_Novamente a tendo em seus braços, a inocente menina, que ele conhecia aos poucos, dava lugar a uma mulher. Sem soltar os lábios dela desamarrou o obi por suas costas, este caindo suavemente no chão. Chegando cada vez mais perto da camada macia de pele._

_Ela lhe acariciou as madeixas prezas, causando um leve arrepio em sua nuca. Sentiu escorregar por um de seus ombros parte do kimono, dando lugar aos lábios sedentos por mais território. Ele tirou o cabelo dela, caido no ombro, sem que ela reparasse abrindo a parte da frente do kimono._

_-Inu...-ela lhe sussurrou na orelha, a mordendo de leve. - Há um problema..._

_-Un... -lambeu o ombro dela, parando em seu ouvido, indo a falar baixo com uma voz atraente - O que foi?_

_-Ah... -soltou um suspiro após ele lhe rasgar uma das faixas que cobriam a região peitoral, sorriu malicioso - O problema é...Eu não sei como despir homens...Então...Que tal... - ele lhe cortou juntando sua mão a dela._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •') **

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two **

_-O que você faria Se meu coração se partisse em dois?-  
_**More than words to show you feel **

_-Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente -  
_**That your love for me is real**

_-Que seu amor por mim é real-  
_**What would you say if I took those words away **

_-O que você diria Se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora? -  
_**Then you couldn't make things new**  
**Just by saying I love you **

**-**_Daí você não poderia fazer coisas novas-_

_-Apenas dizendo...**Eu te amo**-_

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •')**

_-Eu...te ensinarei. - a guiou com as mãos, descendo por seu pescoço e folgando o tecido, conforme a deixava conhecer seu corpo, levou as mãos dela a sua cintura. - Agora que você já abriu um pouco o kimono pode..._

_-Assim? - disse já com o cinto dele caído no chão e a blusa solta, com a calça também afrouxada ._

_-Heh... - riu estreitando os olhos. Ela colou os corpos o beijando novamente. O taiyoukai aproveitou para terminar de tirar as faixas que cobriam o busto dela, com as garras afiadas facilmente as retirando._

_Passou a mão pela perna dela em seguida a pegando no colo. Envolveu os braços no pescoço dele. Roçando o nariz no dele, não o deixando a beijar. Em um jogo simples e delicado de sedução. Com cuidado a deitou no funton, ficando por cima dela. Com uma timidez, que surgiu ao ser pega sendo observada por ele, a fez fechar os olhos. Os abriu sentindo a carícia dele em sua barriga, contornando seu corpo pelas laterais. Deu um suave beijo nela e sorriu._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •')**

**More than words**

**_-Mais que palavras-_**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •')**

_-Eu sei que a sua..."timidez", atrapalha...Demo...Pode olhar...tocar...beijar...Sou seu. - a enxeu de beijos do rosto ao umbigo._

_-Só que...- ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e ela é parada por par de lábios - Estou tentando. - sorriu acariciando os fortes braços dele._

_-Un. - piscou em consentimento ao que ela disse, segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e a outra usou para se apoiar, ao lado da cabeça dela. A trouxe para perto, lhe puxando pelo queixo. _

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •') **

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand **

_-Agora que tentei falar com você E fazer você entender-  
_**All you have to do is close your eyes**  
**And just reach out your hands and touch me **

_-Tudo o que tem a fazer é fechar seus olhos, e só estender suas mãos e me tocar-  
_**Hold me close don't ever let me go**

_-Me abraçar apertado e não me deixe nunca ir embora-  
_**More than words is all you ever needed to show**

_-Mais que palavras-_

_-É tudo o que eu sempre precisei que você mostrasse -  
_**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**  
**Cause I'd already know **

_-Daí você não precisaria dizer que me ama-_

_-Porque eu já saberia...-_

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •') **

_Soltou o cabelo dele, dando um beijo em sua testa. Ele a deitou completamente se pondo a dar as mãos a ela. Apertou os dedos dele, abriu a boca sem emitir nenhum som, fechando os olhos. A aflição não durou muito. Virara mulher. Carinhosamente, ele continuou. Não se importou ao sentir ela apertar seus braços, que agora a apoiavam pela cintura e costas. Ela xoramingou o arranhando._

_-Daijobu...Zaza-chan? - sussurrou tirando a franja da testa suada dela._

_-Uhn...H-hai. - fez um breve carinho no peitoral dele. Ele sorriu, ela perdera a timidez. O olhava nos olhos, um brilho especial surgia. O puxou pelo pescoço, voltando a beijá-lo. Cada vez mais, querendo mais, pedindo mais, recebendo mais. Ambos esquecendo que existia um mundo em volta. A noite era somente para eles._

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •') **

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two **

_-O que você faria Se meu coração se partisse em dois?-  
_**More than words to show you feel **

_-Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente -  
_**That your love for me is real**

_-Que seu amor por mim é real-  
_What would you say if I took those words away

**_-O que você diria Se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora? -_**  
**Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you **

-_Daí você não poderia fazer coisas novas-_

_-Apenas dizendo...Eu te amo-_

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •')**

_Pressionou os dedos nas costas dele, com as suas arquiadas. Descolou seu corpo ao dela ao sentir uma das pernas dela se confortar, se prendendo a sua. Deitou ao seu lado a abraçando, ela se encontrou com as pernas entrelaçadas com as dele e seu corpo quente envolvido pelo fluffy. Ele fungou na base de seu pescoço lhe dando um beijo._

_-Aishiteru...Izayoi... - uma lágrima de felicidade rolou discreta pela bochecha da mulher, ela juntou mais uma vez sua mão a dele, e adormeceu com o carinho que ele lhe fazia, tão apaixonado. - **Aishiteru...**_

**...More than words... **

**_...Mais que palavras..._**

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •')**

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Reviews!! **_

_**Os: os que estão sublinhados, tem conta no fanfic ok?**_

_**s2 R-chan s2 **_

hahaha amiga amei tua review! xD pode deixar que eu ja briguei com o sesshoumaru por ter atrapalhado "a criação" do Inu, hahahaha. Esse filho pertubado! Espero que tenha gostado viu! Bem como deve ter reparado a atenção do capítulo de hoje foi voltada para a noitada do Inutaisho com a Izayoi, e com o Sesshoumaru e a Kagura! Afinal, de quem é aquela criança!? do Miroku! -.-" calada voz! ahhh... / bem...

**_Crispel! _**

Menina nunca te vi por aqui! Que novidade adorei tua visita, ah eu já dei uma explicada básica no que era cada palavra em japonês no Orkut, mas estou pensando em colocar aqui também...Vai que tem alguém que não entendeu?! Hehe vou colocar no próximo capítulo ta?

Ai já vai estar mais direitinho, pronto pro povão entender xD heehehe...

**_TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE_**

O Sesshoumaru é mesmo um pentelho né!? Hahahaha não sei como gosto tanto dele assim xD haha, vou até fazer uma fic narrada por ele! Não sei se vai dar muito certo, mas não custa tentar! Heheehe Mas calminha ai que a parte do Inuyasha com a Kagome não fica pra trás não ok? Espere até os dois próximos capítulos mais ou menos que você vai ver o Inu tomando alguma atitude!

**_Elantriel _**

Ebaa! Leitor novo! Bem não sei exatamente o quão novo, mas adorei receber o seu review! Apareça mais vezes ok? Gosto de saber que tem mais gente lendo a fic além dos meus, "conhecido" hehehehe. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigado!!!

**_Manu Higurashi! _**

Muuuitas saudades de tu miga!!! Olha ri muito com o seu review! Haha, atrapalharam o tadinho do Inutaisho, mas hoje ele já se deu bem! Hahahaaha xD... Olha naquela cena em que a Iza quase morre, ela exatamente, QUASE MORRE! Hahahaha, por isso o Inutaisho não chega a usar a Tenseiga nela. Ela tipo teve uma parada rápida do coração. Ai o Inutaisho pensou que ela tivesse meeesmo morrido, mas não. –Que bom que não!

**_"That's All Folks" - Por hoje é só pessoal! _**


	12. Luta de Cachorro Grande

_**More Than Words**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Luta de Cachorro Grande

* * *

**_

**Vendo que a youkai não resistiria mais, mandou seu servo levá-la para uma caverna próxima deles. E que ficassem lá. Rapidamente o youkai-sapo colocou Kagura em cima de Aru-ûn e foi com Rin para longe.**

**-Dessa vez ninguém irá me impedir de te confrontar Inuyasha. Nem mesmo seus amiguinhos... – uma fresta de sorriso se formou maliciosa no rosto do taiyoukai.**

**-Feh! É bom mesmo Sesshoumaru! Vamos acabar com essa luta hoje! **

**-Que bom que está de acordo! **

**Em um flash rápido os meio irmãos foram bruscamente de encontro um com o outro. Inuyasha já com a Tetsusaiga transformada a mão se defendeu de Toukijin, espada mandada ser criada com os restos de uma cria de Naraku. Sua energia maligna emanava fortemente quando sozinha e estava sendo contida pelo poder de Sesshoumaru. Com o choque das katanas, o hanyou foi jogado para trás, arrastando no chão e se apoiando nela para levantar.**

**-E então Inuyasha...Não tem mais forças? Sempre soube...A vergonha da família.**

**-Eu? A vergonha? Feh! Olhe para si mesmo Sesshoumaru! Um youkai solitário que não _"tem alguém para proteger"._**

**-Miserável... – o atacou com apenas a energia da espada. Como se fosse um trovão azulado saindo da ponta da espada acertou o meio-youkai em cheio na barriga.**

**-Desgraçado! – caído no chão se levantou com dificuldade. A Tetsusaiga havia sido jogada longe com tal força. Não poderia buscá-la sem abrir reta-guarda.**

**-Inuyashaaa! Cuidado!! – a exterminadora se referia ao taiyoukai parado na frente do amigo com uma cara de poucos amigos.**

**-Como sabe disso seu verme? – pisou sem piedade nas costas dele.**

**-Do que...Está falando, baka? – tentava se levantar, mas foi impulsionado novamente contra grama.**

**_-"Tem alguém para proteger"_ ; Como descobriu isso?!**

**-Tenho minhas fontes...Feh. – rolou para o lado se livrando da pressão em suas costas. Demorou em se por de pé, mas não parou de encarar o quase irmão. Olho a olho, dente por dente. Começou a sentir um certo calor correndo por seu sangue, suas mãos formigavam; "_O efeito do veneno já passou...O que é isso?" ; _**

**-Humpf... – riu ironicamente olhando para o irmão quase se transformando – Agora começamos a nos entender melhor.**

**Atacou sem dó nem piedade. Não desistindo de lutar, se esquivava, contra-atacava da maneira que podia com as garras-retalhadoras-de-alma. Não surtindo muito efeito da maioria das vezes passava apenas de raspão, ou errava. Sua visão estava meio turva. Difícil se concentrar em um único ponto.**

**-Vamos Inuyasha! Ataque! – o hanyou havia parado de correr em direção do meio-irmão no meio da luta. – Quer um estimulo?**

**-Hmmm... – havia abaixado a cabeça e ajoelhado no chão. Não estava agüentando muito. Seus olhos estavam mudando de cor constantemente. Lutava contra aquilo.**

**-Acho que isso é um sim... – murmurou, aparecendo ao lado da púbere colegial. E a apertando o pescoço. Surpresos Miroku e Sango não puderam fazer muita coisa, quando tentaram chegar perto, ele apertou mais o pescoço da garota. Que chorava começando a ficar vermelha, sem ar.**

**-Ko...Koinu... – ela o chamou pedindo ajuda, mas apenas viu o corpo dele pulsar intensamente, parado no mesmo lugar. De repente um sussurro.**

**-Solte-a, desgraçado... – marcas apareceram roxeando parte das bochechas do hanyou, seus olhos pararam de trocar de cor virando apenas roxo e vermelho. O sangue fervilhando, as garras das mãos crescendo incrivelmente. – Grrrr...**

**-Haha-haha! É disso que estou falando Inuyasha! Uma luta séria! – se tornou novamente frio e indiferente. Jogou a humana contra o grupo a assistir a luta, fazendo todos caírem no chão.**

**-Kagome... – o monge tentou ampará-la abanando seu rosto.**

**-Inu-Inuyasha. – abriu os olhos olhando para a luta.**

**-Matar... Ahhhh!! – partiu para cima de Sesshoumaru com mais rapidez e força do que nunca. O outro se defendia colocando a espada à frente de suas garras.**

**-Ainda está fraco! Tente ficar a meu nível, hanyou idiota! – o afastou com o chicote que saiu de sua mão, após guardar Toukijin na bainha. Rapidamente se transformou em Taiyoukai. Ameaçando Inuyasha com sua saliva acida.**

**-Tente _você_ a ficar ao meu nível Sesshoumaru! Grrr... Se é tão superior como diz. Deveria ter podido tocar na Tetsusaiga desde o início...Mas só agora que encontrou ALGUÉM PARA PROTEGER que consegue chegar perto dela!**

**-Não preciso de ninguém! Grrrrrrr! – rosnou dando uma patada forte em seu meio-irmão e o atirando contra uma árvore. Andou lenta e calmamente para a direção do hanyou.**

**-Inuyasha levante seu idiota! – o kitsune gritou de longe, preocupado.**

**-Kirara!**

**-Não, Sango. É para ele enfrentar isso sozinho!**

**-Demo...**

**-Deixe-o. Só assim vai superar Sesshoumaru.**

**-Ele já é superior... – murmurou Kagome se sentando com dificuldade para respirar. – Já é superior. – caiu desmaiando.**

**-KAGOME! – ambos gritaram tentando acordar a menina. Sem entender o que ela tinha dito.

* * *

**

_Izayoi... Você é...simplesmente TUDO! Tudo que eu sempre quis. Obrigado por existir. _

_Com amor, _

_**Inutaisho**_

_Obs.: Não risque nenhuma palavra desse livro de novo!_

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)

_Acordou do sono leve, com o barulho das páginas sendo viradas. Ele estava sentado na beira do futon, com uma xícara de chá quente ao seu lado._

_-Ohayo... – bocejou, sonolenta._

_-Ah! Acordei-te? – virou para trás, a observando com um sorriso no rosto._

_-Iie...Já estava sem sono. Já está tarde? Por que não me acordou?_

_-Você parecia tão feliz enquanto dormia, que até fiquei com pena de te chamar._

_-Bobo. Teve que preparar seu café da manhã sozinho._

_-Não tomei. Estou sem comer ainda._

_-Demo..._

_-Fiz para você. – lhe estendeu o chá._

_-Er...Arigatou... – corou puxando o cobertor para cima de si, sentada, pegou a delicada xícara a levando à boca. – Está...Uma delícia._

_-Que bom que gostou...Fazia muito tempo que não preparava um chá...Nem sabia mais se estava fazendo certo ou não._

_-Não precisava._

_-Você merece! Merece isso e muito mais! – riu, brincando com o pé, descoberto, dela._

_-... - com as maças do rosto coradas colocou a xícara ao lado do futon e se envolveu no lençol se levantando devagar. Ele a fitava de cima a baixo descaradamente. - Dame..._

_-Nani?_

_-Pare de ficar...me olhando assim._

_-Heh, gomen ne. - virou o rosto se levantando também enquanto ela saía do quarto. A puxou pela cintura a abraçando pelas costas. - Já disse que não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim._

_-...H-hai. - envergonhada se encolheu instintivamente, ele a virou e beijou os lábios com fogo. Dando passos pequenos para trás, ficou presa contra parede. Envolveu o pescoço dele com um dos braços, o outro ainda segurando a coberta. O taiyoukai juntou sua mão a dela, parando o contato, olhando doce aos seus olhos._

_-Quer me poupar o trabalho...? - brincou se referindo ao ato de despi-lá__, enrubescida, se contrariou._

_-Não. - amassou o tecido na mão o apertando. Passou pelo lado, se '__livrando' dele. Riu da cara surpresa dele e saiu do quarto._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_-Mas...Já vais? Demo, não têm nem sete dias que voltou..._

_-Sabe que tenho que ir...Não faça assim, se não ficarei mais preocupado em voltar..._

_-E devia mesmo! Quem disse que não era para ficar preocupado!?_

_-Hehe... Tenho que ir agora. Kissu. - lhe puxou pelo queixo para um breve beijo e foi em direção ao portão grande de entrada._

_-Ja ne... -acenou da porta da varanda, se pondo para dentro. Parou com a mão no peito, e se sentando lentamente ao chão.__

* * *

_

**-Kagomeee! – despertou ao sentir o cheiro de Kagome mudar, de forte para fraco. Se levantou tirando as últimas forças de sua alma. Tentando chegar até ela.**

**-Humpf, Inuyasha...Parece que você está cada vez mais atraído por humanas. Por que protegê-las? Por que ter saudades? Por que amá-las? – foi andando ao seu lado com um metro de distância. Olhando com nojo para a cena. - Eu herdei o poder de nosso pai, mas não herdei a piedade para com a raça humana. Uma mulher humana. A sua mãe. Como ele pode amar uma coisa como aquela?! - revirou os olhos apenas de lembrar da cena em que a conheceu pela primeira vez. E relembrar o motivo da morte do estimado pai - No final a fraqueza que originou-se de tal sentimento transformou nosso pai, nisso que você é hoje: fraco. – após mesmo ele ter dito esta palavra o hanyou caiu na grama, quase sem forças. Apenas a meio metro de distância da menina. – Há sangue sujo correndo nas veias do seu corpo. Pode ser que esse sangue esteja fazendo que você esteja se sentindo atraído por humanas. – Continuou caminhando mesmo sem o garoto se mover. Parou em frente a púbere desmaiada, estreitando o olhar - Meus olhos não gostam delas. Dessas criaturas baixas chamadas humanas! **

**Fez como quem ia chutá-la, mas Sango se pos de pé entrando em sua frente. **

**-Não vai encostar nem uma pata nela! – o encarou destemida.**

**-Coisas nojentas e repugnantes! – deu uma patada na mulher que lhe encarava, a fazendo cair no chão. **

**-Sango! – o monge a chamou querendo saber se estava tudo bem com ela. Fitou o taiyoukai com frieza. Ameaçou-o de abrir o Kazaana, apontando a mão lacrada para ele, com a mão em cima do lacre. **

**-Faça. **

**-O que?**

**-Faça! – indiferente desafiou o homem. Que se pos de pé, olho a olho com ele. Ainda apontando a "arma". **

**-Já que pediu! – abriu o buraco-do-vento bem em frente ao nariz dele, mas antes que pudesse reagir, o taiyoukai de grande pelo prateado tinha liberado veneno em seu rosto. Apenas teve tempo de ver o adversário levantando Kagome novamente. **

**-Sabe Sesshoumaru...Feh...Não isso o que aquela garotinha tem a dizer... – Inuyasha se encontrava atrás dele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Tinha tido tempo para pegar Tetsusaiga e voltar ao normal. Chamou a atenção do irmão rapidamente, o fazendo soltar Kagome e lhe cortou na perna. **

**Caído, o que viu foi uma menina de menos de seis anos de vida com lágrimas nos olhos. Pondo-se a correr de volta para a mata fechada. **

**-Rin!**

**-Feh! Parece que você não é tão duro assim Sesshoumaru! – se encararam enquanto ele se levantava com a perna sangrando. – Não gostei nada do que disse. Primeiro: minha mãe não é "uma coisa como aquela". Tem nome, e é Izayoi! Segundo: não permito que trate nem Sango, muito menos Kagome desse jeito!! PREPARE-SE!! – transformou a espada para sua forma grande, sentindo as ondas de energia maligna e cortando as ao meio. – KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Inuyasha... – a menina o chamou se levantando devagar, meio tonta, se apoiando no ombro dele para ficar ao seu lado. – Obrigado.**

**-Nani?...Kagome! Cuidado! – a pegou no colo pulando e fugindo do chicote de Sesshoumaru que vinha de cima. Não mais transformado em cachorro. N/A: Sesshy é imortal? Não morre nunca ¬¬"hahaha, gomen. Vamos continuar... – Seu vira-lata horroroso!! Não tente isso de novo!!**

**-Vira-lata?! Humpf...E quem é você para falar isso de mim, _hanyou!_**

**-Pode-se achar superior. Estamos lutando pela espada de nosso pai, mas diante da grandeza dele, nós somos minúsculos! – o atacou novamente, agora com mais força de vontade e fibra – ONDA EXPLOSIVA!!!**

**Viu-se apenas uma chuva de redemoinhos sobre o filho de Taiyoukai, sendo massacrado sem ressentimentos pelo quase irmão. Terminou com Sesshoumaru estendido no chão com o corpo cheio de ferimentos e com as roupas rasgadas.**

**-Agora eu vou...**

_**-Inuyasha.**_

**-Quem...Quem disse isso? – procurou ao redor a voz firme.**

**-Quem disse o que Inuyasha? – a menina o olhava sem entender do que estava falando, não tinha ninguém mais além deles ali. E não escutara nenhuma voz.**

**-Haha-uê?**

_**-Iie, Inutaisho...Seu pai. Meu filho, o perdoe...Apesar de tudo é seu irmão, meu filho também. Sangue de meu sangue.**_

**-Demo...Chichi-uê... - procurou resposta, ****inutilmente não conseguindo nada.**

**-Inuyasha...Está se sentindo bem?**

**-Estou.**

**-Com quem você estava falando? Era...Seu pai?**

**-Un. Ele falou comigo...Mandou-me não matar Sesshoumaru.**

**-Demo...Doushite?**

**-Porque ele o perdoou... E que não havia necessidade disso. Acho que ****queria, como uma família...""Normal""...Que não nos matassemos.**

**-cof... – viram o youkai derrotado cuspir sangue, se virando de lado e tentando levantar. Sango, meio machucada, tentou acordar o monge desmaiado com o veneno, ele apenas fungava sem responder. - Na...Na...**

**-Ano? - a colegial se pos ao lado do derrotado tentando ouvir o que ele estava a falar.**

**-Naraku...Kagura...Korosu...**

**-Matar Kagura? ...Como assim Sesshoumaru, ela não é mãe de teu filho?**

**-Iie...Filho de Naraku...É Naraku...matar...**

**-Demo...**

**-Eu já entendi Kagome, vamos, rápido! Se aquela criança já nasceu vamos ter problemas.**

**-E Sesshoumaru?**

**-...Sango, onegai, o leve na Kirara depois?**

**-Hai - consentiu acariciando a face do monge desacordado.**

**-Hayay! - pegou Kagome e partiu para a direção de fuga da menina Rin. **

**Acabaram por chegar em um local da floresta mais fechado, ao pé da montanha em uma cavidade meio estreita para pés, mas acessível ainda assim. Entraram, encontrando a cria de Naraku, Kagura, com a roupa do corpo manchada e suada, ela já não mais respirava, com a cabeça recostada em uma pedra e o seu 'filho' nos braços, tinha conseguido sua tão desejada "liberdade", a vida após a morte.**

**-Inu...Inuyasha. - a colegial comovida com o que via não conteve uma lágrima, por menos que gostasse da youkai, ver aquilo e se por no lugar dela, foi algo que mecheu com ela fortemente.**

**-Não chore...Temos que ir ao que interessa. O coração de Naraku.**

**-Nani?**

**-Pelo que entendi, Naraku enganou Kagura, da mesma forma que fez comigo a quase 53 anos à trás com Kikyou... E tomando a forma de Sesshoumaru, a seduziu. - chegou perto dela com passos falsos - E sim...Foi o que pensei...Ele colocou seu coração nesse novo bebe...Acho que suas crias não são mais tão úteis assim, hun Naraku. - retirou a espada indo fincá-la na criança. Mas um escudo forte o repeliu. - Kuso...**

**Miasma foi preenchendo aos poucos a caverna. Inuyasha empurrou Kagome para fora e assim que ela saiu uma barreira se formou na entrada, prendendo ele sozinho com o cadaver e o recém nascido. Viu na escuridão fria da caverna a imagem de uma pele de macaco branca ir ficando mais nitida. Era chegado o momento do mano a mano.**

**Inuyasha finalmente lutando contra o verdadeiro inimigo. Não uma marionete. Nem um enviado. Muito menos uma de suas crias. Mas sim o próprio, ele: Naraku. Onigumo em um corpo deformado por tantas carcaças de youkais adicionados a ele para se fortalecer. **

**Afinal o que é a força?

* * *

**

Por pura preguiça da ficwriter, coloco as respostas das reviews aki no próximo cap, apesar de ja ter respondido algumas pessoalmente XDDD mas pro povo que nao tem conta aki né / uma pena, mas esperem soooo mais um tico que eu respondo viu to exaustaaa nyaaaaa

beijooooosss pra todoooos

especiais pra minha maninha R-chan, que ta se mudando e ta la com as dificuldades dela pra fala cmg II , e pra Yue . te adoro migaaa!


	13. Hanyou Como Eu

**_More Than Words_**

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_Hanyou Como Eu_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Relembrando...**-Mas...Já vais? Demo, não têm nem sete dias que voltou..._

_-Sabe que tenho que ir...Não faça assim, se não ficarei mais preocupado em voltar..._

_-E devia mesmo! Quem disse que não era para ficar preocupado!?_

_-Hehe... Tenho que ir agora. Kissu. - lhe puxou pelo queixo para um breve beijo e foi em direção ao portão grande de entrada._

_-Ja ne... -acenou da porta da varanda, se pondo para dentro. Parou com a mão no peito, e se sentando lentamente ao chão._

**_Capítulo 13 - Hanyou Como Eu_**

_Meio tonta foi em busca de água. Assim que levantou sua visão falhou e caiu de joelhos no chão duro. Tentou se manter firme, respirava normalmente. Estranhou que seu peito não doía tanto como das outras vezes. O que estava acontecendo. Estaria melhorando de sua doença? Teria aquilo cura alguma? Ou estaria fadada a uma morte dolorosa como aquela? Perguntas, muitas, e todas sem resposta. Sua mente dava voltas, tudo vindo em sua mente. O frio ventava para dentro da sala, arrepiando a pele dela. O inverno estava chegando mais cedo._

_Precisava de ajuda para se levantar novamente. Suas pernas não funcionavam. Seus braços estavam mais fracos que o de costume. Acabou sendo vencida pelo cansaço e pela angustia, parecia que ia por tudo que havia dentro de si para fora. Caiu desacordada._

_-Izayoi...? - uma voz grossa a chamou. Com os pés sujos de lama caminhava pela varanda da casa, encontrando a porta da sala escancarada com o corpo daquela estendido de bruços. Assustado foi até ela e lhe deitou em seus braços. - Izayoi, fale comigo!_

_-Uhn... - o peito dela se enchia e esvaziava de ar rapidamente, estava com a testa franzida e apertando as mãos._

_-Izayoi sou eu, Setsuna. Você está me ouvindo? - tirou o cabelo dela de seu rosto a abanando. Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, e como se suas forças tivessem sido colocadas de volta em seu corpo levantou e correu para fora do aposento. - IZAYOI!!_

_Preocupado foi atrás dela. Passou pela varanda e nada, chegou no jardim e a encontrou encostada em uma das paredes do muro ao lado deste. Ela tinha a mão tapando a boca e respirando profundamente._

_-Izayoi, o que aconteceu? ...Fale comigo. - se agaxou do seu lado a acolhendo em seu peito e acariciando seu cabelo negro._

_-Eu ...Estou passando mal...Me leve para dentro...Onegai._

_-Mas você acabou de correr para cá._

_-Não pergunte... - ele consentiu e a levantou devagar, a pegou em seu braços e carregou para o quarto, sendo guiado por ela._

_-Quer alguma coisa a mais?_

_-Apenas água... - suava frio, se cobriu com o cobertor do futon de Inutaisho. O cheiro dele ainda estava forte ali. O homem a olhou doce e tirou de seu cinto um recipiente para água, o abriu. A colocou sentada, apoiando suas costas para que não se desequilibrasse e colocou ao poucos o líquido na boca dela. Começou a tossir e se deitou novamente._

_-Você...Está doente?_

_-Hai._

_-Quer que fique aqui com você?_

_-Iie! Tinha até me es... Itai... - se levantou rápido demais, colocou a mão sobre a barriga e a boca. Quase vomitara em cima dele. Assustado a segurou pelos ombros tentando mantê-la olhando para ele._

_-Não interessa, vou ficar aqui com você mesmo assim. Agora, seja comportada e se deite. - a pressionou os ombros, fazendo com que se deitasse. - Vou pegar uns panos e já volto._

_-Un._

_Ele se levantou com pressa e foi para a cozinha. Meio atrapalhado, buscou alguns pedaços de tecido e uma caçamba com água. Voltou para o lado da mulher, colocando uma tira do pano umido com a água na testa dela. Para que não ficasse com uma temperatura muito quente e piorasse. Ela voltou a revirar os olhos. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela._

_-Izayoi, respire fundo. Puxa e solta. E olha para o teto, vai passar já já. - fez carinho em sua perna. Ela corou as bochechas intensamente e o fitou séria._

_-Set...Setsuna, onegai. Não...Não me toque._

_-Doushite? - lhe tocou novamente, com mais suavidade._

_-Porque não me sinto bem com você fazendo isso. Tenho que ter motivos por acaso? - deu um leve tapa na mão dele, tirando o pano de sua testa e deitando de lado. Mas logo é virada bruscamente, encarando os olhos marrons dele. Os braços prendendo os seus. Ele lhe beijou a força, continuando o caminho por seu pescoço. - SETSUNA DAME!_

_-Izayoi? Izayoi! Eu voltei...tinha esquecido minha... - Inutaisho apareceu na porta do quarto bem quando o homem havia se posto em cima das pernas dela e lhe beijava o pescoço. Exitou por um instante, mas logo em seguida a reação foi de completa raiva e furia. Arrancou o homem de cima dela a força mesmo, e lhe segurando no ar socou sua face o fazendo sangrar pelo nariz. O tacou no chão e deu um chute muito forte em sua costela. Ele se contorcia enquanto soltava um berro de dor._

_-Inu...Inutaisho...ahn...Inu... - ela chorava complexada e com medo. Não sabia qual teria sido a conclusão feita por ele de quando viu a cena; "Ele vai me abandonar...Nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara novamente...Kami-sama me ajude..."; Viu o se aproximando, como se estivesse tudo em camera lenta, ele se agaixou ao seu lado e acariciou seu rosto._

_-Ele lhe machucou?_

_-I...Iie._

_-Ótimo. Menos mal...Você está bem?_

_-Iie._

_-Ah, eu já cuido disso. Agora eu vou levar o lixo para fora e já volto, certo?- ela respondeu que sim com a cabeça. - Vou pedir que tape seus ouvidos e feche os olhos...Se quiser pode até cantar uma canção para destrair sabe..._

_-Ah...sim. - ainda chorando, fechou-os e ficou murmurando uma cantiga que conhecia._

_Inutaisho foi até o humano que estava quase se recuperando por completo do chute, o pegou pela gola do kimono e o arrastou até o portão principal. Prensando-o contra a parede lhe deu uma seqüência de socos na barriga, o homem cuspia sangue como se fosse água de torneira aberta. Deu uma joelhada no membro de Setsuna o fazendo dar um berro, quw foi tapado pela mão de Inutaisho para Izayoi não ouvi-los. Estava incapaz de reagir, completamente zonzo.O tacou na lama e lhe xutou para virar para cima. Colocou seu pé no peito dele e agaixou um pouco falando em clara voz._

_-Vá embora, e esqueça que algum dia você viu Izayoi, conversou ou teve algo a ver com ela! É uma ordem! Isso ou ... - mostrou para ele o que carregava na cintura. Era ela mesma: Soounga. A espada capaz de trazer o inferno à terra. Destruir tudo que já existiu. Trazer o caos à humanidade, por um simples deslize egoísta de um humano. Era melhor mesmo ele se manter afastado daquela área. Daquela mulher em especial._

_O homem correu. Mas correu como nunca havia feito antes na vida. Inutaisho não saiu da porta enquanto ele não sumisse da sua vista e seu cheiro desaparecesse. O dia já começava a chegar ao seu meio. Ele esqueceu todos seus compromissos. Ignorou a todos e ficou lá. Já com mais certeza de que o humano não retornaria por enquanto, adentrou novamente. Com passos silenciosos foi caminhando até a porta do quarto e parou um pouco antes, sem que ela pudesse vê-lo. A ouvia chorar. Não mais cantarolava, murmurava palavras baixo, como se discutisse consigo mesma._

_-Ele nunca...mais vai olhar...pra você de novo...Demo...a culpa não é minha...ele tem que entender...como vou explicar isso?!...eu não o mereço...é tão bom comigo. Só trago problemas...e...atrapalho a vida dele...Agora mais isso..._

_-Izayoi. - foi até ela e sentou ao seu lado._

_-...Inu...- ela abaixou a cabeça, não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dele._

_-Olhe para mim... - tocou em seu rosto com suavidade. A trouxe para a mesma altura de seus olhos. Ficou sem falar nada, apenas a olhando. Ela tremia, suas mãos estavam já vermelhas de tanto a menina as apertar._

_-Inutaisho...Fale alguma coisa...Por kami._

_-Shh... - silênciou-a colocando o dedo em sua frente. A envolveu pela nuca e lhe beijou com carinho e agressividade ao mesmo tempo. Ela colocou a mão em sua bochecha dando apoio, sentiu-se ser puxada pela cintura. Ele parou o beijo a deitando em seu corpo e lhe fazendo carinho - Você sempre será minha, eu sei que não foi culpa sua. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu te protegerei, como sempre fiz e continuarei fazendo. Não porque é uma obrigação minha. Mas porque eu te amo, e quero o seu bem. Não importanto o número de vezes em que ponha minha vida em risco, contanto que você esteje bem...Eu estou feliz._

_-Inu...Oh...Ohh...Gomen... - se levantou com pressa e correu para fora da casa. Ele a seguiu e a encontrou vomitando._

_-Izayoi! - correu até ela e segurou seu cabelo, a esperando melhorar. Ela pos a mão em sua perna, falando que já estava melhor. O youkai a levantou devagar e a apoiou até dentro de casa novamente. - Calma...Eu vou pegar umas coisas para você melhorar e já voltarei certo?_

_-Iie. Fique aqui._

_-Eu tenho que ir...Se não você vai continuar assim... - ele lhe beijou a testa a sentando na sala. E indo em direção a cozinha. Ela pode ouvir uns barulhos esquisitos vindo de lá. Até barulho de espada brandindo teve._

_-Inu, querido...Está tudo bem ai?_

_-HAI! -respondeu aparecendo na porta com uma chícara. - Beba tudo de uma vez._

_-Er...O que é isso? - olhou para a bebida borbulhante à encarando. - Tá vivo?_

_-Não...Isso é uma receita de fígado de youkai, ervas frescas, água morna, cogumelo e um ingrediente secreto._

_-Er...Não quero, obrigado. - devolveu à ele, completamente enojada._

_-Vaiii beber siim! - pegou o copo dela e lhe fez beber a força. A menina levou a mão a boca assim que ele tirou o copo. Não fez uma cara muito boa, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Correu de volta para o jardim. - Ai...ai... Não tem jeito mesmo..._

_

* * *

_**Do lado de fora da caverna, uma púbere incrívelmente assustada e tremendo, tentava quebrar a barreira. Já desistindo, escorregorregou contra esta, caindo de joelhos no meio das pedras de entrada. **

**-Inuyashaaa... Inu... - batia com força querendo chamar atenção dele. Mas não a ouvia mais. Se ****sentia impotente, não podia ajudá-lo, ele não a escutava, ela não tinha seu arco e flecha, ele não a tinha para auxiliá-lo, ela não tinha como protegê-lo, nem com um pequeno aviso...Nem que fosse um mísero "senta".**

**-Não adianta... - uma voz trêmula lhe disse.**

**-Nani? - olhou para o lado assustada. Encontrou a menina que acompanhava Sesshoumaru, encolhida atrás de uma árvore próxima. Ela tinha a cabeça entre os joelhos e escondia o rosto. Ao seu lado estava o servo de Sesshoumaru. - É Rin...Seu nome, não é?**

**-Sesshoumaru mandou não falar com estranhos...**

**-Tudo bem. Eu sou Kagome. Lembra? A amiga do Inuyasha, meio-irmão do Sesshoumaru. - caminhou até ela com passos vacilantes. E sentou ao seu lado. **

**-Lembro sim... - ela virou o rosto para o lado oposto do qual a colegial estava.**

**-Você está chateada com o que ele disse não é...? - lhe tocou o ombro, fazendo papel de mãe.**

**-...Snif...hai... - ela esfregou os olhos os limpando. **

**-Realmente. Foi bem pesado o que ele falou, mas...Você é a única pessoa agora que pode ajudá-lo.**

**-Eu? **

**-Hai! **

**-Demo...como?**

**-Do que estão falando? - o velhinho não entendia nada. Já perguntara para a garotinha o que havia acontecido para esztar chorando mas ela apenas não respondia à ele.**

**-Fique ao lado dele. Esse é o momento certo para mostrar à ele que não está sozinho, e que você, _mesmo sendo uma humana, _o ama...Bem você o ama, certo?**

**-...ce-certo...Eu acho...Não sei. - ela falou meio corada e olhando de soslaio para o youkai as observando.**

**-Hehe, tudo bem. Já entendi. - sorriu se levantando. - Então, vem procurar ajuda comigo? - lhe estendeu a mão, simpática.**

**-Vou! - animada, se pos de pé também, pegou na mão dela e correu a puxando. **

**-Hei, vai com calma. - ele quase tropeçava nos próprios pés tentando as acompanhar. Não podia deixar a menina sozinha, afinal. (N/A: Rin usa pilha Duracell! uhasuas)**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Miroku...Miroku...Fale comigo. - fazia carinho em sua testa, procurando o acordar. Já havia tentado de tudo...Bem _quase tudo._ Mas não! Não tinha coragem de fazer isso. - Miroku onegai... Eu já até fingi que tinha uma mulher nua na sua frente pedindo para ter um filho teu, e tu não acordas homem!! - choramingava deitando ao lado dele e fechando os olhos. Algo tocou sua mão, e a apertou, apenas olhou para baixo vendo a mão dele entrelaçada na sua.**

**-Já vai desistir? - ouviu uma voz forte ao seu lado. Sentou-se assustada.**

**-MIROKU! - o abraçou pelo pescoço, deitando em cima dele e afundando a cabeça em seu peito quente. - Miroku...**

**-Calma Sango...Já estou melhorando. - retribui, alisando seu cabelo preto. A menina soluçava alto, apertou mais ainda o pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo na trave de sua boca. Tinha os olhos marejados e evitava olhar para o rosto dele.**

**-Pensei que fosse me deixar...Mas não queria...Não queria aceitar...**

**-Não vou te deixar. - a apertou contra si. **

**-Err... - encarou-o nos orbes, tirou coragem do fundo da alma: o beijou. Primeiro apenas encostou seu lábios aos dele, foi induzida a abrí-los um pouco, após o sentír a trazer mais para perto, com a mão em seu rosto. Tímida mas não menos esperta: segurou ambas as mãos dele, para nenhuma delas tentarem a proeza de descer um pouco alem da conta.**

**-Interrompo? - ouviram a voz fria e típica de Sesshoumaru. Ele já estava completamente acordado, seus ferimentos estavam começando a parar de sangrar. Se encontrava recostado em uma árvore, de lado para o casal. Olhando o nada à sua frente.**

**-Miroku seu tarado! - deu um tapa no rosto dele, se levantando vermelha. Fingia "_muito bem."_**

**-Demo... - viu ela prender o riso enquanto estendia a mão para ele se levantar. - Sango...Precisava me bater?**

**-É costume já... - sussurrou alisando o rosto dele. - Vamos Kirara! **

**A gata miou, se transformando. **

**-Sesshoumaru, temos que ir agora... - parada na frente dele, meio contrário ao que gostaria de fazer (dar uns tabefes nele), lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. A ignorando, usou a espada como escora e se pos de pé.**

**-Sei me virar sozinho.**

**-Suba na Kirara.**

**-Não manda em mim.**

**-Suba na Kirara, Sesshoumaru. - Miroku encistiu o olhando sério.**

**-Posso ir por mim mesmo.**

**-Rin vai gostar de ver que está forçando seus ferimentos? - atingiu-o no único ponto fraco, muito bem escondido, que ele tinha. - Assim como vai protegê-la?**

**-Não é de sua conta... O que ela deixa ou não deixa de pensar...Nem como vou fazer...**

**-Pare de ser teimoso! - se estressou, ficando cara a cara com ele e lhe apontando o dedo.**

**- ... Como ousa?**

**-Como ouso?! Assim: pare de ser teimoso e se enchergue! Não reparou que seu orgulho está ferido?! Não reparou que perdeu para Inuyasha, que por compaixão te deixou vivo?! Não reparou que magoo não apenas à mim, mas à mãe de Inuyasha, à Kagome e inclusive a sua querida e estimada RIN!?!**

**- ... - ele ouviu as palavras dela em silêncio. Ficou um tempo a encarar os orbes castanhos, eles lhe recordavam os dela..._Sua pequena menina._ Esperou-os montarem na gata de dois rabos e se sentou também. Manteve-se calado o percursso todo. **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Na caverna um clima de tensão, a Tetsusaiga pulsava com seu intuito de proteção. O hanyou estava machucado, fazia força para manter-se acordado e a postos para qualquer momento, de qualquer lugar, se proteger...ou atacar, Naraku. As paredes umidas, e o cheiro de morte e de vida misturados devida aos corpos unidos de Kagura e seu filho penetravam seu nariz. Agora a presença dele, seu inimigo a tantos anos, era mais forte. Apertou a espada em suas mãos, observando a escuridão.**

**-Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Não mudastes nada,_ meu amigo._** **- apareceu para ele, a típica veste branca de macaco, suja na barra devida a lama do chão.**

**-Feh...Naraku... Seu ser desprezível...Como teve coragem de matar sua própria cria? Ou pior: engravidá-la primeiro! Aonde foi parar seu lado humano?**

**-Meu lado humano? Este morreu à muito tempo junto de Onigumo. - aquele nome trouxe a raiva maior aos olhos de Inuyasha. Aquele que tentara roubar Kikyou dele.**

**-Isso não muda o fato de ser um hanyou, assim como eu. **

**-O fato é: sou e sempre fui mais forte que você.**

**-Pode já ter sido no passado...Agora não é mais. **

**-Duvídas? - estreitou os olhos o desafiando.**

**-Pode vir. - firmou os joelhos apontando Tetsusaiga para ele.**

**-MORRA INUYASHA!! **

**-MORRA MALDITO!!**

**Aquele seria o tão esperado dia. Dia de vingança. Dia que o faria pagar por tudo que ele o fez passar por. Que fez os outros passarem...Sango, Miroku, Kaede e Kikyou, sua Kagome, Shippou e Kirara, até mesmo ele: Sesshoumaru. Isso sem contar as milhões de pessoas mortas ou atingidas indiretamente por ele, com seus massacres constantes, com a morte de familiares dos alheios, das várias espécies de youkais trucidadas e enganadas por ele. Seria esse o tão esperado momento?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Kagome!!**

**-Senhorita Kagome!! - sobrevoando árvores procuravam pela colegial.**

**-Desça aqui.**

**-Como?**

**-Desça!**

**-Kirara... - a gatinha pousou próxima a caverna. Sesshoumaru desceu com um pouco de dificuldade e seguiu por uma trilha, abrindo espaço entre os galhos da mata. Sango, Miroku e a Kirara já transformada o seguiram. Ele, com sua audição aguçada já podia ouvir a voz de seu servo, chegando.**

**_-Masss esssasss meninass insssolentesss. - resmungava enquanto caminhava, atrás delas._**

**-Jaken. - falou em alto e bom tom, que mesmo à metros de distância o pequeno e velho youkai já ouvira o chamado.**

**_-Rin, vamosss nesssta direção. Ssssessssshoumaru nosss aguarda._**

**_-Demo, senhor Jaken._**

**_-Vamosss logo menina, ele não pode esssperar asssim._**

**_-Hai. - meio desanimada repondeu à ele, com Kagome os seguindo agora._**

**_-_Sesshoumaru estou impressionado, mesmo você nestas condições, consegue farejá-los muito bem. - Miroku comentou inocentemente, recebendo um olhar frio e de _"irei matá-lo nos próximos dois segundos"_ muito assustador. Discretamente se pos atrás de Sango, assoviando e olhando para o céu, como quem não quer nada.**

**-Sssssenhor Sssessshoumaru!! - chamou, o verdinho. - Nosss perdoe pela demora.**

**Reparou que a menina estava meio afastada, escondida atrás de Kagome, como se não estivesse ali, olhando para o chão.**

**-Miroku! Sango! Daijobu? - reparando no clima pesado, tentava melhorar a situação. - Se machucaram muito?**

**-Estamos bem Kagome, arigatou. - um momento de silêncio entre todos, se viraram para ver a cena atrás de si. **

_The dawn is breaking, A light shining through, You're barely waking, And I'm tangled up in you, Yeah._

_(O amanhecer está quebrando, Uma luz está brilhando, Você está mal acordando, E eu estou enroscado em você, Sim)_

**Ambos olhando um nos olhos do outro. A menina baixinha tinha os olhos brilhantes e alegres de sempre, marejados e com um pouco de preocupação expressa na face deu um passo para frente pegando na mão do estimado "tutor".**

**-Você está bem senhor Sesshoumaru? - ela lhe perguntou receosa.**

_But I'm open, you're closed, Where I follow, you'll go, I worry I won't see your face, Light up again._

_(Bem eu estou aberto, você está fechada, Onde eu sigo, você irá, Eu me preocupo que não verei seu rosto, Iluminar novamente)_

**Ele agaixou ficando na altura dela, soltou sua mão e a passou nos cabelos negros dela. A fitou de cima a baixo. Ela corada nas maças do rosto, evitava o encarar. Nunca esteve tão perto daquele youkai, durante aqueles três anos que passaram juntos, como estava agora. A assustou ao puxá-la para perto de si e dar um abraço naquele corpo tão pequeno, projeto de gente. Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas doces palavras.**

**-Perdoe-me...**

_Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the wrong words seem to rhyme, _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide._

_(Até mesmo o melhor cai algum dia, Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar,  
Fora da dúvida que enche sua mente, Eu acho de alguma maneira, Você e eu colidimos)_

**-Nani? ... O que você...**

**-Onegai...Gomen nasai.**

**-Sesshoumaru! - o agarrou pelo pescoço, chorando em seu ombro. Era pequena apenas na sua idade, mas em sua mente, já trabalhava bem as idéias. Emocionada com o que ele lhe disse, soluçava aos poucos, tentado se controlar.**

_I'm quiet, you know, You make a first impression, I've found I'm scared to know, I'm always on your mind_

_(Eu estou quieto, você sabe, Você deixa uma primeira impressão, Eu me assustei por saber que sempre estou em sua mente)_

**-Arigatou - ele sussurrou em sua orelha, a confortando contra seu peito. **

_Even the best fall down sometimes, Eve__n the stars refuse to shine, _

_O__u__t of the back you fall in time, I __somehow find, you and I collide._

_(Até mesmo o melhor cai algum dia, at__é mesmo as estrelas recusam brilhar,_

_Fora o passado, você caiu a tempo. D__e alguma maneira encontrei:  
Você e eu colidimos)_

**-Você não quis dizer _aquilo_ mesmo, não é senhor Sesshoumaru?**

**-Rin...Pare de me chamar de senhor...Pode me chamar de...**

Don't stop here, I've lost my place, I'm close behind

_(Não pare aqui, __Eu perdi meu lugar__, e__u estou pra trás)_

**-De?**

_**-...****Chichi-uê.**_

_Even the best fall down sometimes, __Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind, y__ou finally find, you and I collide_

_(Até mesmo o melhor às vezes cai, __Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar  
Fora da dúvida que enche sua mente, __Você finalmente achou  
Você e eu colidimos)_

**-Papai? ...Eu não poderia... - recebeu um olhar reprovador.**

**-Chichi-uê...ou como preferir.**

_You finally find, You and I collide__  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

(_Você finalmente achou, __Você e eu colidimos,_

_Você finalmente achou, _você_ e eu colidimos)_

**-Chichi-uê. - sorriu com nunca tinha visto ela o fazer antes. Estava mudada, era como o sonho de ter uma família distinta, finalmente ter se realizado. Estava mais do que feliz, estava maravilhada.**

**Por fim voltando a face séria se levantou. Olhou para o servo boquiaberto, ele ****indiferentemente o acordou.**

**-Jaken!**

**-Hai?**

**-Vamos procurar Inuyasha.**

**-Nós já achamos Sesshoumaru...Só que ele está lutando contra Naraku, não tem como intervirmos, há uma barreira!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Sendo quase atingido nas pernas por uma parte da Naraku, que vinha por debaixo da terra, praticamente o segurara ali, sorte que teve foi ter reparado primeiro ter se esquivado para trás. O espaço era estreito, e perigoso. Havia caido na armadilha perfeita, não poderia usar a Ferida do Vento nem nenhum outro golpe de sua espada, se não poderia desestabilizar a montanha e a por abaixo em cima de si mesmo. O que faria agora? As garras retalhadoras de alma não seriam tão úteis, mas...era o único jeito de se defender no momento.**

**-Vamos Inuyasha, por quê não ataca de uma vez? - o encarando sinicamente apontava para ele com uma de suas pernas de youkai. O hanyou apenas rosnou para ele, não poderia fazer muita coisa, tinha que encontrar uma maneira de tirá-los dali para acabar de vez com Naraku.**

**-Pensa que vou cair na sua armadilha? - cortou o pedaço que apontava para ele com suas unhas.**

**-Você já caiu! - começou a liberar miasma na face dele, o veneno ia preenchendo o local pequeno rápidamente. Ele se pos ao lado do corpo já mais frio de Kagura e criou uma barreira. Tirou o bebê do colo dela e aos poucos foi desaparecendo, deixando Inuyasha para morrer agonizando à falta de ar.**

**

* * *

**

_**Zaza-chan,**_

_Daijobu? Faz duas semanas que saí de casa e você não me manda notícias...Queria poder voltar para ficar contigo, tomando conta de ti, mas dessa vez não pude desmarcar. Gomen ne. Espero voltar o quanto antes... _

_Saudades,_

**_Inutaisho._**

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)

_Estava a olhar para a chuva fina que caía lentamente, como se fosso aparecer do nada, ela imaginava o corpo dele vindo de encontro ao seu, entrando por aqueles portões de madeira e ultrapassando a barreira de pedra que a "prendia" do lado de dentro e o mantinha do lado de fora. _

_-Koinu... - se abraçou, protegendo contra o frio, usava um kimono a mais este dia, era todo bordado com borboletas. Estava com mais frio do que deveria, tinha as bochechas frias e o corpo fraco. Mal energias tinha para caminhar. O por quê daquilo tudo? Não sabia. Apenas queria que ele voltasse para casa, não importando sua saúde._

_-Senhora Izayoi, com licença. Nâo acha melhor deitar-se? - os criados já tinham voltado ao trabalho depois de uma muito "simpática" ordem de seu senhor, ordenou que cuidassem da casa, e claro: dela também._

_-Estou bem... - continuou a olhar para a entrada da casa, esperando o tal momento em que ele abriria aqueles portões._

_-Ele pode demorar...A senhora tem certeza que não quer entrar? Se continuar aqui irá piorar. - tocou-lhe o ombro chamando sua atenção. Sorrindo, compreensível a apoiou por suas costas para andarem para dentro._

_-Matte... - ela segurou no ombro da serva, e levou a mão à boca. Boa coisa, não era._

_-Senhora?_

_-Iie... - repentinamente caiu ajoelhando-se na madeira. A criada tentou segurá-la mas não conseguiu, assim caindo junto dela._

_-Senhora! - procurou em volta alguém para ajudá-la. - Alguém por favor!? _

_-Nani? - um criado saiu da cozinha espantado. - Por Kami! Senhora Izayoi! ...O que ela tem?_

_-Não sei!_

_-Inutaisho... -ela delirava, a febre estava alta demais, estendeu a mão como se pudesse sentí-lo ali ao seu lado, até que a ilusão desapareceu, e ela enfim fechou os olhos._

_-Me ajude a deitá-la e chame o __senhor Inutaisho! Eu cuidarei dela por enquanto! _

_-Demo... - a pegou em seu colo, se dirigindo para o quarto da adoecida. - Como vou achá-lo?_

_-Apenas vá! Não! Primeiro chame um médico, depois descubra onde ele está, - o apressou mandando sair do quarto, a cobrindo._

_

* * *

_

OIEEE!!!!

Esse capítulo ficou maior porque eu achei injusto com vocês que o capítulo 12 tenha sido tão pequeno, por isso a demora para postar esse daqui! Mas espero que tenham gostado, muitas coisas acontecendo né?? Hehehe

Espero que tenham gostado, comentem onegai!!!!!!!

Bjinhus da ficwriter louca!

**_REVIWES!!!!!!! _**

_manu higurashi -- _meninaaaa matou a curiosidade?? Hahahaha

_Carol-san - Nyaaa vlw pelos coments . Nyo, Hayay é rápido. Ok?_

_Souma Yue - MIGAAA, tudo bem??? saudadeee de ti xD nossos papos loucos hahaha_

**_POVÃO DO MEU KOKORO S2 BEIJOS E ATÉ MAIS!!_**


	14. Dois Em Um

**More Than Words**

**Capítulo 14**

**Dois em Um_

* * *

_**

_**Revendo...**_

_-Inutaisho... -ela delirava, a febre estava alta demais, estendeu a mão como se pudesse sentí-lo ali ao seu lado, até que a ilusão desapareceu, e ela enfim fechou os olhos. _

-Me ajude a deitá-la e chame o senhor Inutaisho! Eu cuidarei dela por enquanto!

-Demo... - a pegou em seu colo, se dirigindo para o quarto da adoecida. - Como vou achá-lo?

-Apenas vá! Não! Primeiro chame um médico, depois descubra onde ele está, - o apressou mandando sair do quarto, a cobrindo.

**Capítulo 14 - Dois em Um**

_A serva tentava mantê-la acordada, e consiente. Enquanto o corpo da mulher suava frio e os olhos pesavam. O quarto não parecia tão mais claro como antes. Fechou os orbes castanhos, mas logo é acordada novamente pela criada._

_-Senhora Izayoi, onegai, fique de olhos abertos, para minha pessoa poder saber se não estás desfalecendo. Seria uma lástima, que Buda à proteja._

_-H-hai...Arigatou. - forçou um sorriso de agradecimento, mesmo naquelas condições não perdia a postura simpática e agradável de sempre. Uma mulher definitivamente, batalhadora._

_-Com licença... - um senhor vestido com um kimono negro e azul apareceu ao lado do criado, ambos fazendo reverência com a cabeça. Ele entrou já observando a situação. Carregava apenas uma trouxa em suas costas e um chapéu de palha na cabeça. _

-Achou o senhor Inutaisho? - os empregados sussurravam, ambos ajoelhados do lado de fora da porta, após se retirarem do cômodo. - Ela está chamando por ele, mesmo neste estado...Coitada.

-Não achei-o. Não sei onde está.

-Temos que dar um jeito, e se o pior acontecer?

-Bem...Nós tentamos o possível, tudo a nosso alcance, não foi? - a confortou pondo sua mão no ombro dela. A menina abaixou a cabeça e levantou-a com os olhos tristes.

-Ela é tão boa conosco...Acho que seriámos mortos por ele.

-Você acha?

Uma voz firme e grossa invadiu o corredor, os fazendo ficar arrepiados desde o primeiro fio de cabelo até os dedos do pé. Uma figura aparentemente molhada, carragava três espadas na cintura, o kimono úmido colado no corpo, e a armadura já caída no chão.

_-Senhor Inutaisho-san! - ambos reverenciaram à ele, envergonhados._

_-Onde ela está?_

_-Está lá dentro com o médico, mas penso que seria melhor o senhor esperá-lo terminar de examinar a senhora Izayoi._

_-Então esperarei... Anata. - apontou para o homem, ainda curvado. _

-Watashi?

-Hai, traga-me algo para secar isto?

-Cla-claro. - saiu com pressa, o coração dos servos vinha à boca.

-A senhora... - procurou a baixinha, se virando.

-Senhorita, senhor Inutaisho. - lhe corrigiu aos sussurros.

-A senhorita cuidou de Izayoi por mim?

-Sim, meu senhor... Fiz errado?

-_Fez muito bem, fique calma. Não cortarei suas cabeças. - brincou abrindo um sorriso. A menina estava abobalhada. Nunca tinha visto um youkai daquele semblante, sorrir e trocar mais do que ordens, com criados. O criado da cozinha voltou com uma pilha de toalhas e um kimono branco. _

-Arigatou minna. - ele pegou o que lhe era estendido e os comprimentando com a cabeça adentrou no quarto em frente ao seu, o de Izayoi. Acendeu uma lamparina. Tinha tempos que não sentia aquele cheiro dela. A guerra os afastava. Aquilo o perturbava. Não podia ficar com ela. Logo agora que havia entrado nesta fase ruim de adoecer, e ele não podia apoiá-la. Tirou o kimono, se secando. Colocou o outro, branco. Soltou os cabelos do costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo e deixou-os livre para serem secos.

Se sentou no futon dela. Aquele perfume de flores invadindo suas narinas. Como era bom tê-la por perto, mas ter que estar agonizando por não poder vê-la realmente.. Socou o futon. Mas logo um barulho do lado de fora chamou sua atenção. Um berro. Levantou como um raio de luz e apareceu ao lado da cama de Izayoi,ameaçando o médico com as garras.

-Inu...Inu... - o médico a ajuda a ficar sentada, com as mãos envoltas em sua cintura.

-O que ele te fez Izayoi? - pegou-o pela gola, quase enfiando as unhas em seus olhos.

-I...INUTAISHO! - lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela. Lágrimas quentes, ela punha as mãos na face, soluçando.

-_Eu vou te matar desgraçado! - começou a rosnar para ele. Rapidamente ela olhou para a cena e segurou o braço dele, sorrindo. Um sorriso belo. Reconfortante. Um " bem vindo de volta ", excepcional, por parte dele. _

-Não o mate, a culpa é sua não dele.

-A...A culpa é minha? Do que? - soltou lentamente o doutor, olhando para ela sem entender.

-De tudo! - ela tinha um brilho nos olhos. Parecia mais forte que a lua ao lado de fora da janela. Noite de Lua cheia. O céu meio encoberto por nuvens. Mas a aquele astro sem luz própria, já deixava o infinito do negro dando lugar à claridade. - Será que o senhor poderia nos dar licença...Onegai?

-Claro, senhora. - se levantou com um meio sorriso no rosto. Saiu e fechou a porta.

-Izayoi, o que está acontecendo? Estou preocupado. - sua face de incompreensão era incrívelmente verdadeira.

-Inu... - ela fez carinho em sua face. Segurou sua mão. As suas que estavam quentes e tremiam um pouco por causa da emoção e da febre ao mesmo tempo, levaram a dele à sua barriga. - Sinta isso.

**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**

_-O...O que você está fazendo? - ele sentia algo em sua mão. A empurrando de leve. _

-É nosso.

-Nosso? Quer dizer...Nosso!?!Nosso mesmo? - ele arregalou os orbes, puxando a mão de volta para si.

-É sim! Seu e meu! - os olhos se tornaram meio tristes. - Você não o quer?

**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open**

_  
-É nosso...Nosso filho? _

-Já disse que sim, Inu.  


_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

_-Izayoi! - a agarrou lhe beijando a boca com carinho. Como tinha sentido falta daqueles lábios. _

-Você...Está de acordo?

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open **_

_-Eu? Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! Por kami! - com cuidado e agilidade a pegou no colo e a carregou porta a fora para o jardim. Os empregados ainda sem saber da "novidade" olhavam-os estranho._

__

_**If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open  
**_

_-Hahaha...Inu ainda não to recuperada...Não...Não me gira! - ele a pôs no chão e colou seu corpo ao dela, a puxando a carregando sentada em sua cintura e girando. A aurora chegara. O raios de sol batiam na face dela, e invadiam os olhos claros dele. Ele lhe colocou novamente no chão e ajoelhando beijou sua barriga, se abraçando à ela. _

_**With Arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open**_

O sol expulsava as nuvens, e com ela a chuva. No céu laranja roseado aparecia uma tira de cores, um arco-íris se formara no fim do horizonte. Será que os caminhos para eles, agora, se tornariam mais claros e menos problemáticos? Enfim, aquela onda difícil que enfrentavam teria fim? Agora se juntaria mais um membro à família. Recebido com amor e carinho.

Ela lhe acaríciou as madeixas prata e ainda úmidas. O fato de estar esperando um filho da pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo era simplesmente inacreditável. Seus olhos tão vermelhos como ele jamais tinha visto. Ele ficou em pé, ainda com a mão em sua barriga. Juntou a outra na dela e lhe deu um selinho.

A mulher logo ficou fraca dos joelhos novamente. O taiyoukai assustado a agarrou pela cintura e braço. O médico vinha da varanda trânqüilo, com o meio sorriso costumeiro.

-Por que sorri? Não vê que ela está mal?

-É natural. O senhor é o Taiyoukai líder das Terras do Oeste, não? Justamente por ser taiyoukai, fez ela ficar fraca.

-Como assim? - a ajudou a se manter direita, a abraçando pelas costas, enquanto esperavam a explicação do doutor.

-O filho que ela carrega na barriga é um hanyou, significa que tem parte de ti dentro do corpo dela. Como ela não tem estrutura de uma youkai, para aguentar a energia e a força de um, ela poderá sofrer os sintomas mais fortes do que o costume. Ainda mais que uma cria de youkai já se desenvolve mais rápido do que uma cria humana. De um taiyoukai então meu senhor...

-Eu entendi...Mas não há nada que possa ser feito?

-Recomendo repousar principalmente. Além do normal, boa alimentação, de vez em quando um exercício.

-Inu...

-Sim?

-Está tudo rodando querido... - tentou manter- se estável, pondo a mâo na testa..

-Vamos levá-la para dentro... - a pegou no colo carregando gentilmente até a cama. A deitou e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Fique aqui?

-Ficarei. - segurou sua mão a confortando. Ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

* * *

**Esquivou-se rapidamente de um ataque lateral, parando ao lado da saída, em cima de uma pedra.**

**-Vamos Inuyasha! Ataque!**

**-Não vou te fazer esperar mais!**

**Surpreendendo, apontou Tetsusaiga em sua direção. Provocando um forte vento em volta da lâmina, começava a ganhar uma coloração avermelhada e incandescente. Fez um corte horizontal na barreira que impedia entrada na caverna. Permitindo que o miasma saísse.**

**-Seu hanyou idiota! - foi para cima dele o levantando pelo pescoço, não tinha como se proteger das garras dele desta vez, não esperava o ataque.**

**Quanto mais tentava se soltar, mais difícil ficava para ele respirar. Seus sentidos estavam mais que fracos após a ardua luta contra Sesshoumaru e agora o miasma. Seus olhos pesavam, aos poucos se fechando. Um murmúrio de dor e ouviu um rosnado...Que por acaso não era dele. Viu uma luz vinho invadir a caverna e caiu desmaiado contra o chão desconfortável.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Inuyasha! Inuyasha onegai!...Onegai... Acorde!!**

**Acordou com uma luz forte e branca no rosto. Seu rosto estava molhado, havia uma pequena faixa úmida em sua testa. Não conseguiu enchergar a dona daquela face. Um corpo estava sobre o seu, fazendo um pouco de peso. Sentiu-se sendo apertado, não conseguia sentir o cheiro daquela pessoa. Para falar a verdade, nenhum de seus sentidos pareciam bons como antes eram.**

**-Kagome... Não o pressione muito, está acordando já. - uma outra figura feminina apareceu ao lado daquela. Os olhos embaraçaram e voltaram à se fechar.**

**-Ele voltou a dormir... - falou desanimada, sentada de joelhos como costume.**

**-Fique calma, senhorita Kagome. Inuyasha é um youkai forte, vai melhorar. - o monge colocou a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo simpático e confortador.**

**-Rin? - procurou chamar atenção da pequena.**

**-Sim... - a menina estava sentada perto do corpo relaxado de Sesshoumaru, deitado ao lado do de Inuyasha, levantou os olhos procurando quem a chamava. Não tirava os olhos do novo pai, esperando com que despertasse.**

**-Como ele está?**

**-Acho que está bem...**

**-O sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru ssssempre está em ótimo essstado! Ele é muito forte, não é como osss humanoss fracosss.**

**Levou uma pancada na cabeça de cada um que estava presente na saleta. **

**-Jaken...Calado. - ****A voz forte e firme do youkai ressoou estremecendo o corpinho do servo. Rápido virou-se para o mestre, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.**

**-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru o sssenhor essstá bem!**

**-Não era você que agora mesmo estava falando que ele sempre está bem e que é superior? - a exterminadora falou com ar de deboche o fitando.**

**-Err... - enrolado não sabia o que fazer, andava de um lado para o outro com o seu cajadinho lhe dando apoio.**

**-Chichi-uê...? - sussurrou pegando em sua mão.**

**-Rin, fale. - abriu os olhos ambar, procurando a face dela.**

**-Daijobu?**

**-Agora sim. - apertou sua mãozinha pequena, tinha os olhos serenos e quase irreconhecíveis. **

**-Me deixou preocupada quando entrou naquela caverna... ****Pensei que não agüentária, estava tão ferido e... - os orbes marrons se encheram com água.**

**-Não chore. - se sentou com dificuldade. Agora trajava um simples kimono branco, aparentemente tinham cuidado bem dele. Seus ferimentos não sangravam mais. Tinha apenas um corte mais profundo no braço, também, após uma luta como aquela...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**_Quanto mais tentava se soltar, mais difícil ficava para ele respirar. Seus sentidos estavam mais que fracos após a ardua luta contra Sesshoumaru e agora o miasma. Seus olhos pesavam, aos poucos se fechando. Um murmúrio de dor e ouviu um rosnado...Que por acaso não era dele. Viu uma luz vinho invadir a caverna e caiu desmaiado contra o chão desconfortável._**

**_Com o braço que esganava o hanyou, agora cortado, Naraku riu irônico. _**

**_-Sesshoumaru, nunca esperaria uma ação tão...Piedosa, de sua parte._**

**_-Não sabe nada sobre mim, não tire conclusões precipitadas._**

**_-Uhn...Parece que o "grande Sesshoumaru" agora está rescentido por causa do "estimado" irmãozinho._**

**_-Vamos acabar logo com isso. - o encarou sem um mínimo de paciência para provocações._**

**_-Por isso que gosto de você Sesshoumaru, vai direto ao ponto, sem rodeios. - o atacou com um enxame de insetos._**

**_-Ao contrário de você é claro. - os cortou com apenas um golpe das garras; _****_"O bebê, preciso matá-lo, ele só está querendo me destrair para eu ficar mais fraco e ele ter tempo de fugir." . _**

**_-Não é porque gosto de torturar minhas 'presas', que eu fique enrolando, youkai. - se esquivou ficando prensado contra a parede quando o inimigo avançou para cima de si com a espada em vertical._**

**_-Morra! _**

**_O enganando, lhe deu uma rasteira e retirou o récem nascido de seus braços 'humanos', rapidamente com a espada Toukijin procurou perfurar o local do coração da criança. Inútilmente, já que essa o repeliu, com uma luz azulada muito forte. Desapareceram no meio da caverna, deixando ali o corpo de Kagura._**

**_-Kuso... - resmungou se apoiando no braço para levantar. _**

**_-Ssssenhor Sssessshoumaru, matou Naraku? - o seu fiél servo apareceu na entrada seguido pelo grupo._**

**_-INUYASHA! - a púbere quase passou por cima dele quando o viu esquecido ali no chão, sangravam os ferimentos como água de rio._**

**_-Ele fugiu. - respondeu friamente, ignorando a preocupação da humana. De repente suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu com um dos joelhos, mas ainda se mantendo de pé, foi segurado pelo monge. _**

**_-Vamos...temos que cuidar de vocês primeiro, depois procuraremos Naraku. _**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**A noite de lua nova prosseguia mais silenciosa que o normal. Pela primeira vez estavam todos reunidos, e jantando como uma "grande família". Coisa muito difícil por parte de um certo hanyou, claro! ****Inuyasha acordara, mas ainda sim estava muito cansado, já que agora estava em seu estado humano, devido a posição da Lua, isso é: perdida na noite. Havia _transformado_ as orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça em humanas, seus cabelos se tornaram pretos, perdeu as garras e o aguçado senso oufativo.**

**-Kagome, sua comida parece muito menos gostosa quando eu estou humano, já é essa _coisa_ gosmenta e ainda tem gosto ruim, se quer arranjar um marido tem que aprender a cozinhar viu! - olhava para a comida no pote, com cara de nojo, a menina dava comida na boca dele, para não ter que fazer esforços.**

**-Inuyasha é incrível sua habilidade de estar doente, ****dependente de mim, ****e ainda assim continuar sendo esse gigante baka que você é! - se controlava, tentando ser compreensível ao máximo com ele.**

**-A sssenhorita Kagome tem muita paciência para aturar o meio irmão do ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru, não?**

**-Ela quase não tem mais. - sussurrou a exterminadora para ele. - Daqui a pouco explode...Se afaste.**

**-Kagome, tenho pena do seu futuro marido. - falava com a comida na boca ainda, forçando-se a engolir.**

**-Inuyashaaaaa... - os hachis tremiam em sua mão, ela os tacou com força na cabeça do hanyou. Levantou, ****com o olhar em chamas, despejou todo o rámen do pote em cima do cabelo dele. - Só não te mando _sentar_... Ops...**

**Um estrondo se fez no quarto, e novamente, lá estava o hanyou, agora humano, afundado em uma cratera.**

**-Grrrrrr... - a mesma rosnou, saindo do casebre batendo os pés.**

**-Eu falei que ia explodir... - a única mulher restante do grupo falou em alto e bom som, provocando Inuyasha.**

**-Calada Sango! - ele berrou se levantando do chão e indo atrás da menina.**

**-Baka minna... - as palavras ditas da boca do filho de taiyoukai finalizaram a noite para eles ali. Terminando de comer, deitaram-se para recuperar as energias do dia cansativo.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Kagomeeee! - berrava a procurando sem referências. - KAGOME, DIABOS! RESPONDA!**

**-Fique quieto, kuso! - uma voz de não muito longe ecoo ao seus ouvidos humanos.**

**-Kagome... - foi caminhando até onde achava que ela estava. A encontrou deitada nas folhas vermelhas que caíam de uma árvore antiga, estava encolhida, abraçada a si mesma. Os olhos meio úmidos ainda. Sentou ao seu lado e a puxou para cima de si, deitando sua cabeça em suas pernas. - Olha...me...**

**-Não quero falar com você.**

**-Demo...Onegai...**

**-Iie...Eu não sei como cozinhar, não sei te agradar, nem devo saber como cuidar de seus machucado devo saber. Não mereco sua atenção, _senhor perfeito!_**

**-Eu não sou perfeito! Olhe bem para mim! Metade de duas coisas, nem ter raça definida tenho! Meio humano, meio youkai.**

**-Meio idiota também, você esqueceu.**

**-Kagome... - a repreendeu apertando sua mão. - Dame.**

**-Você me agride, diz que tem pena do meu futuro marido e não sei mais o quê, ****e quer que eu faça o que? Lhe dê beijos e abraços? - levantou do colo dele, encarando os olhos ambar.**

**-EU não quis dizer isso.**

**-Você devia ser mais grato pelo que faço por você. Sinto pena até. **

**-Pena de mim? Por...**

**-Esqueça, vou voltar, está frio. - o deixou falando sozinho, caminhando para a cabana.**

**Alguns minutos depois, resolveu por retornar também. Entrou em silêncio na cabana. Avistou a mochila amarela da colegial, e de dentro tirou o diário de seus pais. Se deitou perto da fogueira, o abrindo...

* * *

**

_Inutaisho, _

_andei tendo um sonho muito estranho por esses dias, e ele continua se repetindo, todas aquelas imagens novamente, fogo para todo lado, você está lá, eu e nosso filho também. Estou assustada...Algo ruim está para acontecer, eu pressinto isso. _

_Onegai, tome cuidado,_

_Izayoi._

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)

_-Não tenha medo... - lhe abraçou pelas costas, fungando em sua nuca._

_-Inutaisho! - quase deixara a toalha do banho cair, de tamanho o susto. - O que está fazendo aqui?_

_-Oras, eu moro aqui. - beijou sua bochecha, sorrindo._

_-Você mora aonde nos banhamos? - virou-se de frente para ele, com as bochechas meio coradas, o cabelo ainda molhado e meio bagunçado caindo por cima dos ombros._

_-Bem...Iie. Mas faz parte de minha propriedade. - a beijou, envolvendo sua cintura. Acarícíava suas costas, fazendo com que o pano que a cobria afrouxasse e caisse lentamente._

_-Dame... - lhe parou as mãos, quando estava quase ficando nua à sua frente. - Não quero...Não quero que me veja assim..._

_O afastou, virando de costas e ajeitando a roupa estendida que iria vestir._

_-Doushite?_

_-Simplesmente não! Estou horroroza, mais inchada impossível, meu rosto está cansado, estou mais chata do que antes. Você...nunca que iria...ter desejo por uma mulher assim... - passou por ele sem olhar em seus olhos, com feição triste._

_-Izayoi! Nunca ouvi você falar tamanha besteira! - a puxou de volta para si. Colando seus corpos. - Por que não iria querer algo tão belo como isto? Além do mais, mesmo que você vire uma bolinha de tão gordinha, continuarei amando-te do mesmo jeito._

_-Você...Está falando isso para me sentir melhor, não está?_

_-Por Kami, mulher! - meio bruto puxou a toalha que a envolvia. Ela se encolheu um pouco, assustada e tremendo. Ainda não tinha olhado em seus olhos. - Olhe para mim._

_-... - não o obdeceu, se encolhendo mais.-OLHE para mim! - levantou seu queixo, o puxando. A beijou com fervor. Como nunca tinha feito. Ela o abraçara pelo pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés. - Izayoi...Você é linda. Sempre foi. E não é porque ganhou uns quilos a mais, já que está grávida de três meses, que vai deixar de ser. Eu volto da guerra com saudades de você, da mulher que me dá motivo para acordar todo dia e quero ficar com você, te abraçar, beijar...E me vem com esta história de estar horroroza e gorda!? Não seja tão...você. _

_Sorria lhe falando um pouco grosso e amigável. _

_-Inu! - deu um tapa em seu ombro o repreendendo, ao mesmo tempo rindo. Puxou a toalha que estava na mão dele e se enrolou._

_-Nani? - que foi atrás dela, fazendo-se desentendido. Dando-lhe um susto, quando ela virou de frente para ele, abraçou a já grande e inquieta barriga. _

_-I-n-u-t-a-i-s-h-o! Youkai, você quer que eu tenha esse filho antes da hora é? Se continuar me dando esses sustos assim, é bem capaz que eu dê a luz bem aqui no banho!_

_-Bem...Se ele nascer mais tempo, mais cedo nós vamos poder fazer outro...Então, por mim..._

_-Uuurgh! Como você é ..._

_-Sou?_

_-...Ah não importa! Você é alguma coisa e acabou!_

_-Sou seu marido._

_-Nós não nos casamos oficialmente Inutaisho. - falou com um olhar meio triste._

_-Não porque não queremos. Já que quero...E imagino que também queira..._

_-Claro. - o interrompeu. - Mas o quê..._

_-Como estava falando... - pegou o kimono dela a ajudando a se vestir - Se eu lhe pedir em casamento, e fizermos uma cerimônia oficial...Meus inimigos virão atrás de você. E eu não quero isso._

_-...Pensando assim...Até que faz sentido._

_-Demo, como eu sou muito inteligente. Resolvi fazer uma cerimônia oficial, ...digamos que as escuras. - amarrou o obi dela segurando o riso, enquanto a via levar as mãos a boca, surpresa._

_-Inu-Inu-Inu...INUTAISHO! - deu um berro, se agarrando nele, e amarrotando toda sua roupa, a qual dava muito trabalho de se vestir. - Você está falando sério? - com os olhos cheios d'água tocou seu rosto doce._

_-Mais do que nunca. - sorriu ao ver a felicidade da moça, lhe deu um selinho e a soltou de si. - Podem entrar!_

_-Oro? - ela observou tudo sem entender, do nada a porta do banho foi aberta, e uma meia dúzia de mulheres carregadas de tralhas para quais ela não sabia a função entrou, fizeram reverência a ambos muito cordealmente._

_E assim que o taiyoukai deixou o aposento sem nenhuma explicação, "atacaram" a mulher, a maquiando, escovando os cabelos, colocando jóias e mais jóias, colocando camadas e mais camadas de roupa por cima dela._

_- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! - quando tomou fôlego, de toda aquela agitação, as parou, assustando._

_-Senhora, como assim?_

_-Eu que pergunto como assim! Entram aqui do nada e saem me... - colocou a mão na testa, fechando os olhos - Já estou até tonta! Por que tudo isso?_

_-Hoje é o dia de sua união com o senhor Inutaisho, não?_

_-É? ... Espera! É hoje!?!? - levantou-se do banco em que a tinham posto sentada._

_As mulheres em volta soltaram risadinhas, baixas. E a mais velha a puxou para baixo, fazendo sentar-se novamente._

_-É sim, e temos que arrumá-la rápido! O monge já está esperando! - viram ela arregalar os olhos, reparando que era sério de verdade, não uma brincadeira qualquer._

_-Monge? ...Ah ... O Inutaisho me paga... - murmurou, ría por dentro, feliz como nunca._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Nunca imaginara tal coisa. Casar-se com um Taiyoukai, um dos mais respeitados, ainda por cima. Carregar aquele fruto em seu ventre. Fruto de um amor, filho que seria bem recebido por ambos. Uma família, outra coisa que nunca teve uma imagem concreta na mente daquela moça. Já que nunca teve uma de verdade. E agora seria capaz de proporcionar tudo que não teve, para uma criança? Dar o melhor de si a um ser, sem saber como fazê-lo, sem ter um alguém para seguir de exemplo._

_Ainda não havia visto seu reflexo, não tinha noção do que aquele grupo de mulheres estava fazendo consigo. Apenas estava sendo carregada para o lado de fora da casa, em direção ao jardim de flores roxas. Tinha um pouco de dificuldade para andar, já que tinha que se eqüilibrar, e o peso de sua barriga, em cima de um sapato com 'quatro dedos de altura', o que, obviamente, nao estava acostumada. Pisar na camada espessa de neve após o fim da varanda então foi o maior desafio a enfrentar!_

_Parou de respirar quando encontrou aqueles orbes amarelos a fitando. Tinha um olhar diferente, com compaixão...Algo que não tinha muito como ser explicado. Era como se olhasse por ela, até dentro de sua alma. Lhe sorriu bondoso. Trajava um kimono que ela nunca havia visto antes. Todo em tons azuis, com detalhes em branco. Assim como o dela. Se completando, quando juntaram as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, formando um desenho, de uma lua ao mar._

_-Você é deslumbrante...Ficou mais bonita ainda, agora._

_-A-arigatou. - sua voz falhou ao nervosismo. Ele estava tão...diferente._

_-É agora. Você se tornará minha definitivamente, e eu serei seu._

_-Estou tremendo... - olhou para a mão inquientante. Ele a segurou mais forte._

_-Não precisa ficar assim... - selou sua boca, agora mais vermelha, por causa da pintura._

_Sua feição lembrava à de uma gueixa. Rosto pintado de branco, lábios vermelhos. O cabelo preso em um penteado diferente, com dois longos pentes o prendendo ao topo da cabeça. Os olhos pintados de leve com um azul escarlate. Usava três camadas de roupa neste dia, culpa do frio e dos trajes para a cerimônia. Maiores e mais majestosos, delicados e raros._

_-Podemos começar senhor? - um homem pouco mais à frente, em baixo da árvore principal do pátio. Aquela árvore, parecia que tinha sido feita especialmente para aquela ocasião. Os galhos secos e sem folhas, abrigavam a neve, formando a impressão de haver cristais pendurados em suas pontas. O lago, tinha congelado. As flores pequenas que iam no caminho, com suas flores meio murchas, mas não menos bonitas. Uma fusão de tons azulados e escuros ao branco, puro. Assim como o amor ali presente._

_O taiyoukai a guiou até duas almofadas em frente ao monge, cada um se ajoelhando em uma. Lhe sorriu, tentando diminuir o taquecardia no peito dela. Batia tão alto e rápido, que ele era capaz de escutá-lo mesmo estando distante. O hoemem começara a discurçar. _

_Os olhos se enchiam d'água cada vez mais..._

_

* * *

_

**_Continua..._**

**Oi pessoal! Como vão? **

**Repararam que os capítulos estão ficando maiores? Isso é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo! Porque sinto em lhes dizer que nossa fic está chegando ao fim / **

**Maaaaas tudo que é bom dura tempo o bastante pra ser inesquecível não é? **

**OBRIGADO À TODOS OS LEITORES:**

_Kagura-Lari, Hiwatari Satiko + Keith-chan, Menina Maru, R-chan, Miko Nina-chan, Souma Yue, Kagome Universe, Natii, Senhora Black, Tamires Scabian Lee, Uchiha Danii-chan, GiSah, Nina-chan Bianca, Lará †-† , Crispel, Elantriel, Carol-san, Kagome Juju Assis, __o0o'Nina-Angel'o0o_ ...

**...E a todos que leram e não mandaram review, aos leitores da comunidade no Orkut, aos leitores do Flog e aos futuros leitores, e de outros sites também, aos não mencionados aqui também:**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA!**

Em clima de partida, mas a fic ainda continua...Só queria mostrar um pouco da minha gratidão à todos vocês, que fazem o meu dia mais feliz, apenas vir ler minha fic.

**_Até mais! Ja ne! See you! Salut! Hasta luego!_**


	15. Por Inuyasha

**More Than Words**

**Capítulo 15**

**Por Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**

**_Relembrando..._**

Eu não sou perfeito! Olhe bem para mim! Metade de duas coisas, nem ter raça definida tenho! Meio humano, meio youkai.

-Meio idiota também, você esqueceu.

-Kagome... - a repreendeu apertando sua mão. - Dame.

-Você me agride, diz que tem pena do meu futuro marido e não sei mais o quê, e quer que eu faça o que? Lhe dê beijos e abraços? - levantou do colo dele, encarando os olhos ambar.

-EU não quis dizer isso.

-Você devia ser mais grato pelo que faço por você. Sinto pena até.

-Pena de mim? Por...

-Esqueça, vou voltar, está frio. - o deixou falando sozinho, caminhando para a cabana.Alguns minutos depois, resolveu por retornar também. Entrou em silêncio na cabana. Avistou a mochila amarela da colegial, e de dentro tirou o diário de seus pais. Se deitou perto da fogueira, o abrindo...

**Capítulo 15**

**Por Inuyasha**

**Acordaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, acidentalmente cruzaram os olhares, mas logo ela virou a cara, se levantando da cama improvisada ao seu lado. Não queria encontrar com ele agora. Tinha que se mostrar dura, o amava, mas, já estava passando da conta.**

**O hanyou sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para levantar, suas pernas latejavam doloridas. Assim como seus braços e abdômen. Já havia voltado ao normal, suas costumeiras orelhas e garras, madeixas prateadas e olhos âmbar. Farejou o ar dando falta de algo: seu meio-irmão.**

**O cheiro da exterminadora e do monge ainda estava forte, provavelmente foram pegar algo para o desjejum. Encontrou a colegial ao lado da porta, mexendo na mochila. Tirara o Kit médico de dentro e pegou uma caixa de comprimidos.**

**-Tome isto. É para amenizar a dor. - estendeu-o para ele, séria. Ele não se mexeu, apenas ficou a fitando - Pegue!**

**-Uhn... - acordou de seus pensamentos, colocando o remédio na boca e o engolindo ao seco mesmo.**

**-Olha Inuyasha, sobre ontem...Eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu... -se levantou ficando na altura de seus olhos - Que não discutimos. Mas saiba que fiquei incomodada com o que falou. Da próxima vez...**

**-Kagome. - a puxou contra seu peito, a abraçando carente. Fazia carinho em seus cabelos e os cheirava, embriagando-se com o perfume. A menina não ousava se mexer. Estava estática e muda. Levando lágrimas aos olhos, correspondeu, envolvendo-o. Recostou seu rosto no kimono macio e quente. **

**-Dame...Pare de chorar? – a apertou mais contra si, não conseguindo o que queria. A menina apenas entrou em uma onda maior de soluços, apertando o tecido vermelho e molhando-o. **

**-Doushite? – com os orbes perdidos, perguntou. **

**-Por que o quê? – a fez olhar para si, puxando levemente seu queixo. **

**-Por que tem que ser assim? Por que não pode simplesmente falar de uma vez!? **

**-Eu...Eu não sei, Kagome. – encostou sua testa na dela, encarando diretamente seus olhos. – Por que eu não consigo mudar? **

**-Você não a esqueceu... – fechou os olhos, com remorso do que falava – Esse é o motivo. **

**-Não...Não é esse o motivo. – lhe tocou a face, suave. **

**-Me diga qual então...Onegai? **

**-...É medo– hesitante, murmurou em sua orelha. **

**-Sabe que não precisa temer à mim, nem à um ****futuro "nós", Inuyasha. **

**-Medo de te por em perigo, mais do que já ponho. Medo de te perder para outro, para a vida, para qualquer coisa que te tire de mim. **

**-Você nunca falou isso para mim antes...Eu...Não sei...Deixas-me confusa. **

**-Apenas... – aproximou seu rosto do dela, bem próximo aos seus lábios. **

**-Er...Eu não sei se devo... – fitou a boca dele tão perto da sua, corando as bochechas. Ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou suas mãos sobre as bochechas dele, devagar, fechando os olhos, deu seu "primeiro beijo", um rápido selinho. Já que o outro foi roubado (N/A: vide capítulo 1). **

**-Rsrs...- riu com a vergonha da menina, limpou seu rosto das lágrimas. Em seguida a puxando pelo pescoço com cuidado. Desta vez, a fez ir mais a fundo. Abraçou o corpo colado ao seu, fazendo carinho em suas costas. **

**Uma fina chuva começou a cair. Fazendo a terra virar lama, e ambos se esquentarem mais, devido ao frio das gotas geladas.**

**-Kagome...estava pensando...quando completarmos a jóia. Eu me transformarei em humano para ficar com você...**

**-IIE! - ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.**

**-Não?**

**-Nunca! Eu...eu amo você do jeito que é...Não quero que mude.**

**-Já que Kikyou queria isso quando... - tentava se explicar, mas foi cortado por um berro dela.**

**-EU NÃO SOU A KIKYOU! - ela estreitou os olhos apontando para o nariz dele. - Posso até ter minha alma divida com ela, ser parecida, lembrá-la de todas as maneiras. Mas somos pessoas diferentes! Eu não penso como ela! Se te amo, é porque você conseguiu fazer-me gostar de você como é! Não importa se é humano, youkai, HANYOU!**

**-Kagome...calma.**

**-Não! Eu não estou calma! Você vem com essa história de que vai virar humano por minha causa...Se quiser virar humano por sua opção, sem me ter envolvida nos seus motivos, tudo bem. Mas não fale que é por mim que vai mudar.**

**-Então não mudarei.**

**-Nossa, mau amanheceu e já estão discutindo. Deêm um tempo, por Kami-sama. - Sango e Miroku chegaram, se cobriam com o osso voador, para não se molharem.**

**-Não estamos discutindo. - a menina ainda meio revolta, os advertiu.**

**-Entãooo...Tudo bem. Quem quer café da manha? - o monge fugiu do assunto entrando na cabana após a exterminadora.**

**-Eu querooo! - o kitsune apareceu em cima da cabeça do homem que carregava uma trouxa com frutas.**

**-Tome Shippou. - deu uma para ele, sorrindo.**

**-Pelo visto tem alguém feliz aqui. - Inuyasha comentou "inocentemente".**

**-Com razão... - a exterminadora sussurrou para ninguém, sentando-se no chão e penteando os cabelos com os dedos.**

**-O que disse Sango? - o hanyou a observou com olhos maliciosos.**

**-Na-nada Inuyasha. - falou com um pouco de vergonha na voz.**

**-E seus ferimentos? - o monge o fitou de pé e sem cara de dor, estranhando um pouco.**

**-Já estão melhorando.**

**-Inuyasha, eu tenho que voltar para minha casa hoje.**

**-Demo temos que ir atrás do Naraku! - a contra-disse nervoso.**

**-Você não está em condições de lutar! Vamos para minha casa, lá eu te darei os apropriados medicamentos, e assim que estiver melhor voltaremos.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Okaa-san? **

**Entrou na cozinha à procurando, não estava em lugar nenhum, já tinham olhado na casa inteira, até dentro do porão. E ela não aperecia. De repente se encontra na frente da geladeira, com um bilhete colado nela.**

_"Kagome querida, eu Souta e o vovô fomos em um casamento de uma colega minha, que acontece neste fim de semana agora. Se chegar e não estivermos aqui, não estranhe, sim? Deixei comida pronta no fogão._

_Amor,_

_Okaa-san."_

**-A achou Kagome?**

**-Ela foi em um casamento. - tirou o papel da geladeira e o jogou fora. Em cima do fogão encontrava-se uma grande porção de sushis e sasshimis, organizados decorativamente.**

**-Parece bom...Posso comer?**

**-Pode sim. Fique quieto enquanto vou tomar um banho, está bem?**

**-Hai. Uhn...Kagome...Posso assistir a caixa falante? - com um susshi na boca, foi atrás dela.**

**-Você quer dizer a Televisão, Inuyasha? - com uma discreta gota na cabeça, o olhou compreensiva.**

**-É...Tanto faz. Posso?**

**-Pode. - ela ligou a tv, e subiu as escadas, entrando no banheiro, já abrindo as torneiras de água quente da banheira, tirou a roupa colegial costumeira, dando uma olhada de relance ao espelho. - Estou péssima...Pareço uma defunta. Cruzes. Olha só isso... -puxou as olheiras pesadas abaixo dos olhos.**

**-KAGOMEEEE! - praticamente arrombou a porta e se deparou com a menina nua a puxar as palpebras.**

**-...Meu Kami... - a menina enrubesceu da cabeça aos pés, imóvel, sem sequer piscar os olhos. Soltou do rosto rapidamente, se cobrindo as partes íntimas. O hanyou parou na porta, praticamente na mesma situação. Lhe fitou o corpo, boquiaberto e com a face corada. **

**-Ka...Ka...Kagome...**

**-Inu...Ya...Sha...**

**-ONEGAI NÃO ME MANDA SENTAR!? EU NÃO FIZ POR QUERER!!! - ele ajoelhou no chão, implorando de olhos cerrados e testa franzida.**

**-Saia do banheiro agora. - falou fria e ainda sem se mover. Escorregando nos ladrilhos, ele saiu engatinhando mesmo.**

**A menina finalmente se moveu. Foi até a porta para trancá-la. Pondo a mão no coração retornou para a banheira, afundando-se nesta. A água quente lhe confortou o corpo. Os machucados feitos na outra era, arderam fazendo o corpo extremecer. Não tanto para tirar atenção que seu coração lhe tinha agora. Faltava apenas pular de seu peito. Tudo bem, não era a primeira vez que passava por esta situação com Inuyasha, ocorrera uma vez à muito. Mas neste momento foi diferente. Agora, seus sentimentos eram concretos, e o medo de estragar tudo era predominante. Ainda mais ele lhe vendo naquele estado deplorável e cansado.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-Por Kami-sama... - o hanyou ainda em estado de choque, escorregou pela parede do corredor, se sentando ao chão. Aquela visão, não saía de sua mente. Podia ser a menos sexy possível, mas era ela nua por inteiro, em sua frente. **

**Procurando recuperar a razão e esquecer o que havia visto. Desceu as escadas. O motivo de toda aquela confusão em cima da mesinha da sala: WASABI(1). Inacreditávelmente, ele havia posto o bolinho inteiro de wasabi na boca. Obvia e claramente, queimou-lhe a boca, aquele arder das ervas fortes. Como podería ter adivinhado? Nunca tinha visto aquilo.**

**Sentou-se no sofá da sala, encarando o prato. Não comeria mais nada sem que ela estivesse com ele. Era melhor não arriscar novamente. **

**Não passou muito tempo e a jovem chegou já de banho tomado, os cabelos molhados. Se deparou com o meio youkai adormecido no sofá. Tinha uma expressão relaxada, finalmente conseguira tempo para descançar. Com pena lhe acariciou as maçãs do rosto, com um breve sorriso no rosto. Ele abriu os orbes devagar, a puxando, delicadamente, pelo pulso. A deitou junto à si, abraçando seu corpo de costas e enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.**

**-Kagome? - aproximou-se de sua orelha, sussurrando áspero.**

**-Un? - virou o rosto procurando o dele.**

**-Eu queria dizer uma coisa...**

**-Estou ouvindo. - virou o corpo de frente para o dele, se segurando em seu braço para não se desequílibrar e cair.**

**Passou o braço pelo dela, a trazendo para perto e a segurando. Tinha os orbes sol, brilhantes como nunca. Repentinamente abraçou-a apertado.**

**-...Aishiteru.**

**-Ano? - ela arregalou os olhos instintivamente. Suas mãos suavam frio, borboletas na barriga, o coração vindo à mil.**

**-Disse que eu te amo. - sussurrou mais uma vez, com mais firmeza.**

**-Repita? - lhe apertou mais contra si, alegria e angustia percorrendo o corpo.**

**-Amo você, Kagome. - lhe trouxe os lábios, a provocando. Respirações ofegantes e agitadas. **

**-Inuyasha! - com a felicidade à flor da pele, lhe agarrou pelo pescoço, beijando sua boca;** _"...Finalmente!"_

**_-Calma..._Deixa eu respirar um pouco. - brincou com ela, dando um selinho em seus lábios.**

**-Ahhhh!! - a menina soltou um berro, depois tapando a boca.**

**-O que foi?! - ele arregalou os olhos, tapando as orelhas.**

**-Eu esqueci do seu presente! **

**-Um presente? Pra mim? - estranhou, ela se levantou e correu até a porta, aonde tinha jogado sua mochila.**

**-Err...Eu restaurei...Estava com algumas folhas caindo. - lhe estendeu o diário de seus pais, com as bochechas coradas.**

**-Mas...Quando?**

**-Ontem de madrugada...Você tinha acabado de dormir... - viu os orbes do rapaz se iluminarem ao abri-lo e ver todas as páginas muito bem coladas.**

**-Kagome...Arigatou gozaimasu. - lhe olhou com carinho.**

**-Agora vamos testar para ver se não cai nada. - sorriu sentando ao seu lado e pondo-se a ler o livro_

* * *

_**

_"Inutaisho, querido..._

_Estou preocupada com você...Estás bem? Estás vivo? ...Saudades...__Seu filho está cada vez maior! Quase não me agüênto em__ pé!! Hihi...Acho que estar para nascer por estes dias. Que emoção...Passou tão rápido._

_Tente aparecer por aqui...Apenas para dizer um "Oi" mesmo. _

_Zaza-chan"_

('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •)

_-Inutaisho-sama, algum problema?_

_-Não. Nenhum. - frio e indiferente, respondeu à um de seus companheiros de guerra. Este se retirou da tenda principal, dando lugar ao filho do senhor das terras do oeste._

_Acampavam as escondidas, bem no ínicio da montanha. Do outro lado dela, encontrava-se seu inimigo._

_-Chichi-uê? - chegou sentando-se ao seu lado._

_-Sesshoumaru, fale. - guardou o papel dentro de seu kimono, e tirando a colocando a armadura por cima, se preparando para a ardua batalha._

_-Estás diferente, meu pai. Algo lhe perturba. O que passa?_

_-Izayoi... Estou preocupado com ela. - o olhar perdido ao longe, sendo observado pelo filho, cada movimento e jeito._

_-Novamente perdendo seu tempo com esta humana...Não entendo o que vê nela._

_-Ela é mãe de meu futuro filho Sesshoumaru, seu irmão. - o momento em que pararam tudo que faziam para se encarar, olhos nos olhos, seriedade versos espanto._

_-Humpf...Deplorável. O senhor, como quem é, não devia disperdiçar preciosos minutos para tal coisa. Ao invés de continuar crescendo sua força e importância. - balançou a cabeça negativamente, o ajudando a prender os feixos da ombreira._

_-Sesshoumaru..._

_-Hai, Chichi-uê?_

_-Tens alguém para proteger? - já ambos prontos, espadas afiadas e reluzentes sando embainhadas._

_-Vamos. Está na hora da luta. - saiu da cabana ignorando a pergunta do pai._

_

* * *

_

**_-_Inuyasha...**

**-Hai?**

**-Seu pai te amava muito...Só queria te dizer isto. - sorriu o confortando.**

**-Eu...Reparei... - voltou a fitar o livro, a sensação de um dia ter tido uma família lhe fez sentir bem. Saber que não foi abandonado ao mundo assim que nasceu. Um reconforto e tanto.**

* * *

_A neve voltara a cair. Cobria os vastos campos verdes com uma camada espessa. Praticamente camuflava uma cena, esta, não muito comum de se ver. Um taiyoukai e seu herdeiro primogênito, à beira do mar gelado. O primeiro sangrava no braço continuamente. Meio afastado, seu filho tentava se aproximar com passos leves. O vento lateral balançava seus cabelos prata. Mantiveram-se em silêncio. O mais velho observava a lua cheia da noite. A hora havia chegado._

_-Irá partir mesmo...Chichi-uê?_

_-Quer me impedir, Sesshoumaru?_

_-Não irei lhe impedir. Mas antes disso, os dentes... Quero que me dê o Souunga e o __Tetsusaiga. – com a voz serena, não se importando o fato dele estar ferido, pediu._

_-Se eu disser que não lhe entregarei...Vai matar seu próprio pai? – sua voz ecoou forte e firme, estremecendo no olhar - Você quer mesmo tanto poder? Por que você busca tanto poder?_

_-O caminho pelo qual irei seguir é o da dominação. E a força é o meio que irá abrir esse caminho._

_-Dominação...Sesshoumaru. – já voltara ao tom normal e vibrante de sua voz, agora seus olhos consumindo o luar, brilharam se estreitando e a espera de uma resposta sensata - Você tem alguém para proteger?_

_-Pessoa para proteger? Uma coisa dessas, não é necessária para mim._

_Não poderia mudar a opinião de seu filho. Negando o seu pedido às espadas, se transformou em sua forma maior: o grande e temido Taiyoukai Das Terras do Oeste. Levantando vôo, passou por entre as nuvens como um facho de luz, não tinha tempo a perder. Sobrevoando o mar e chegando ao outro lado. Passou pela floresta que rodeava sua moradia, quase como o vento daquela noite. Frio e imperceptível. _

_Conseguiu avistar a casa, o cheiro dela já lhe penetrava as narinas, mesmo a quilômetros de distância... **Izayoi.**_

_Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a entrada sendo tomada pelos humanos. Estes pareciam experientes. Com espadas embainhadas, ao silêncio e espreita, apenas esperando que o chefe da casa retornasse. O pátio estava repleto deles, sacerdotes, guerreiros, monges. Tudo o que fosse possível para impedi-lo de entrar._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Mas o que Inutaisho ainda não sabia era que o principal destes. O líder: Setsuna Takemaru, encontrava-se no corredor que dava de entrada para um dos quartos principais. Um dos servos chamou-lhe atenção. Quando chegaram mataram todos que se encontravam na fortaleza, menos ela; "Traidores! Trabalhar para um youkai, ainda mais um que a roubou de mim. Minha Izayoi, minha!!" ._

_-Espere um momento, Takemaru-sama! A princesa está quase para dar à luz! – estava ao lado da porta de entrada para a casa principal, tentando impedir sua passagem._

_-A princesa está grávida de um mononoke (1). Não precisa dar atenção._

_**-**__Não é um lugar bom para um homem entrar! Takemaru-sama!? – enfiando a lança que carregava em sua barriga o tirou de seu caminho, passando por cima dele como se não fosse nada além de um corpo qualquer._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Uma mulher paria o hanyou que carregara no ventre por meses. A dor inimaginável que percorria por seu corpo, a fazia soltar pequenos gemidos, tentando contrair para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Não agüentava mais esperar, tinha já segurado por uma hora inteira. Queria que ele estivesse junto a si. _

_-Meu bem... – mesmo neste momento delicado, o fato de seu marido não adentrar por aquela porta e lhe dizer "Está tudo bem, já vai passar." Ou simplesmente segurar sua mão, a frustrava. Ainda mais agora que estava ameaçada por aquelas pessoas. Apenas uma delas poderia salvar sua vida, e justamente esta que se tornara sua inimiga._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Para não ser visto por ninguém, antes de chegar na sua fortaleza, foi por terra ao meio das árvores. Desviando e indo o mais rápido que podia. Algo estava errado e tinha mais do que certeza disto._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Aquela frase ecoava em sua mente. Algum dia seu Inutaisho esperava que ele entendesse._

"_**Você tem alguém para proteger?"**_

_-Patético! – Sesshoumaru, que observou a ida de seu pai ao encontro de sua morte. Coisa que obviamente ele não sabia. Caso contrário o impediria? "A vontade de meu estimado mentor é, sobretudo, encontrar a paz ao lado dela, uma humana... Já está perdido, sem salvação. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, além de esperar que encare a verdade idiota que está querendo viver, e retorne para reinar. Onde é que ele deve estar!"._

_Começou seu rumo ao objetivo maior: conquistar e ser grandioso._

"_**Assim como ele foi..."**_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_-É impossível! É loucura! Oyakata-sama ainda não se curou completamente da ferida, de quando lutou contra o Ryuukossei! – a pulga agarrada aos pêlos de Inutaisho, tentava convencê-lo a parar. Não acreditava que conseguiria lutar novamente no mesmo dia. Perdera sangue, estava cansado, feridas diversas pelo corpo, mesmo sendo superficiais, atrapalhavam muito em uma hora inoportuna. _

_-Não posso permitir que ela morra!! – os olhos tomados pelo vinho de seu lado youkai, e sua íris estava roxa azulada. Grunhia invés de falar._

_-Mas..._

_-E também...Eu não irei durar por muito tempo. – estreitou mais os olhos, tentando manter a visão estável, enquanto o vento batia forte em seu rosto. _

_-Oyakata-sama!_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Andando pela varanda escura. A paisagem envolta iluminada pela lua era a única coisa que lhe permitia enxergar o caminho até a entrada do quarto. Logo a terra deixaria de ser vista, e entraria em uma escuridão total. Meia encoberta, já trazia sombras._

_-Eclipse lunar. – parou na porta do quarto da mulher grávida. Observando o céu azul escarlate, o ódio à flor da pele lhe consumia - Uma noite boa para acabar com o mononoke. _

_Entrou no quarto, e a encontrou com os olhos cerrado e, procurando forças para se mexer._

_Ela abriu os orbes, e virou o rosto para encarar aquela face que não reconhecia. Seu filho havia acabado de chegar a este mundo. Tinha gastado todas sua energia praticamente. Mal respirava direito, as pálpebras pesadas lhe fizeram piscar com a pouca claridade que a vela os oferecia.._

_-Sou Takemaru no Setsuna. – fechou os olhos mais uma vez._

_-Take...maru? - franzindo a testa, os abriu para observá-lo melhor. Havia se ajoelhado ao seu lado. – Bem na hora... Fuja o mais rápido possível junto com os outros soldados. Já que não existe alguém páreo contra aquela pessoa..._

_Perdendo o ar, com a voz fraca e chorosa, ainda assim queria protegê-los. Como era possível? Não entrava na cabeça daquele homem, a verdade nua e crua à sua frente...Ela nunca deixou de o amar, pode não ter sido da mesma maneira que ele queria que ela o correspondesse, mas ela os amava. Os humanos. Tanto como amava aquele youkai._

_-Izayoi-sama... Eu sempre gostei de você. Mesmo que o seu coração tenha sido roubado por um mononoke. – levantando a lança já suja com sangue, a cravou na barriga da amada. _

_Ela berrou com o último fôlego que tinha guardado. Puxando ar inconscientemente, virou a cabeça para a porta e através da cortina pode ver o céu uma última vez. Estendeu a mão como se pudesse tocá-la, aquele branco e claro astro no meio do azul. Pedia ajuda para ele...Não chegaria a tempo de lhe salvar. Não chegaria a tempo de estar com ela na hora final, como havia prometido._

_-O meu sentimento não mudará eternamente. – a viu desfalecer, o sangue sendo absorvido pela coberta que a esquentava. _

_Um uivo foi ouvido de não muito longe; "Ele chegou afinal."; _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Encontrava-se em cima do penhasco próximo a casa. Mesmo indo o mais rápido que podia em suas condições, sabia que ela estava em perigo e não conseguiria protegê-la. Mas não iria desistir agora. _

_-Izayoi...Estou indo._

_O eclipse finalmente começou. A escuridão tomou conta do lugar todo. As nuvens no céu, já não contribuíam para a situação._

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_O choro de um bebê era o som predominante na casa. Setsuna deixou o quarto e não o matou. _

_A terra tremeu por debaixo de seus pés. Uma explosão ocorrera na frente da casa._

_No meio à fumaça, __**ele**__ , surgiu em seu corpo próximo ao humano. O cabelo preso no costumeiro rabo de cavalo, marcas azuis nas maçãs do rosto, olhos âmbar e raiva queimando nestes._

_-Kaze no kizu!! – destruindo a fachada da própria casa, correu para dentro. Desviando dos milhares de flechas que lhe eram atiradas. Habilmente atacou com a ferida do vento, na lateral. Espantando a todos, que tentavam fugir para não morrerem ali. Inutilmente._

_**-Izayoi!? Izayoi!?**__ – correu pelo pátio a procurando. Na entrada da sala se deparou com ele._

_-Bem vindo, seu mononoke. Está um pouco atrasado._

_-Nani?- parou de andar, vendo o se aproximar arrogante._

_-Eu levei a Izayoi-sama para um lugar que suas mãos não a alcançarão. Com as minhas próprias mãos!_

_-BAKA!! – irritado com o que ouvia, posicionou-se para ataque, correndo ligeiro. O homem em cima da varanda embainhou a espada também, e assim um indo contra o outro._

_Passando por ele como se fosse um inseto arrancou-lhe o braço fora. E já entrou correndo pela casa a procura __dela._

_-Queime-o junto com esta mansão! - ainda de pé. Berrou aos outros que estavam vivos. _

_Rapidamente, os arqueiros com fogo nas suas armas, fizeram uma chuva de flechas flamejantes as atirando contra a casa. Com a ajuda do vento, as labaredas lamberam o teto da casa, abalando a estrutura. _

_O choro de seu mais novo herdeiro lhe guiou até onde ela se encontrava. Derrubando uma porta que já pegava fogo, entrou no quarto a procurando, meio as chamas. Uma das vigas caiu a sua frente, avistou o local._

_-Izayoi! - retirou o tronco de madeira da passagem e a achou. Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. Em pensar que ela tentou lhe avisar que isto aconteceria e ele ignorou, na hora não passava de nada além de um sonho estúpido. – Izayoi. - tirando Tenseiga da sua cintura, apontou para o corpo da mulher. Viu os mensageiros do outro mundo rodeando a morta – Conto com você, Tenseiga. – os cortou, ficou na esperança de vê-la se mexer._

_Angustia deixou seu coração, quando sua esposa abriu os olhos assustados. Guardou a espada, e se abaixou ao seu lado. Não tinha tempo para desperdiçar. Tirou o manto de rato-de-fogo que guardava e a cobriu enquanto ela se sentava. Enquanto isto Setsuna entrava pela mesma porta, encarando a cena. Frustrado, respirando fundo. Mais do que ódio não podia explicar sua expressão. _

_Izayoi prendeu o ar com medo ao vê-lo ali. Já não suportando mais aquela "brincadeira", o senhor das terras do oeste se levantou, e desembainhou a espada mais temida por todos: Souunga. A mulher se pôs atrás dele, com o filho nos braços._

_-Se for com você, eu não me arrependerei. Vamos juntos para o mundo dos mortos. – ameaçava Takemaru, envolto por fogo. _

_Posicionando-se, colocou a espada na horizontal, não olhando para a mulher._

_-Viva._

_-Anata...Meu amor! – entendeu o que ele pretendia fazer. Segurava as lágrimas nos olhos para se manter forte. Uma outra viga caiu do teto, no meio dos rivais._

_-Inuyasha. – Inutaisho falou em alto e bom tom, flexionando os joelhos._

_-Nani? – não entendendo, o aleijado questionou._

_-O nome da criança...O nome dele é Inuyasha!_

_-Inuyasha... – abriu mais os olhos ao ouvir o nome, e fitou pela primeira vez seu filho. Estava tão preocupada com o amado e sair viva, que não tivera tempo de lhe dar sequer um "Bem vindo"._

_-Agora vá! – berrou a assustando e chamando sua atenção._

_-...Hai... – ela o fitou uma ultima vez, e protegendo seu filho do calor, contra seu peito correu. Correu o mais rápido que pode. Deixando para trás uma vida, um amor e trazendo o coração a mil. _

_Assim que ela deixou o quarto. Ele começou. Ativou o poder da espada, fazendo com que uma fumaça preta envolvesse a ele e a Setsuna. A estrutura da casa já estava muito fraca._

_Do alto da colina, olhou para trás. Coisa que não devia ter feito...Pois viu, assim, a morte de Inutaisho. A casa caiu sobre eles dois._

"**Izayoi...Quero que você continue viva...Junto com Inuyasha."**

_-Inuyasha... – o seu filho chorava com os olhinhos cerrados, estava agitado, como quem queria ajudar. – Você é a cara do seu pai...Inu...Inutaisho... _

_As lágrimas que a tanto prendia rolaram de uma vez, caiu ajoelhada no chão. Fitava aquele rosto, branquinho com as maçãs avermelhadas. O cabelo prateado como o dele. Algo que apenas agora reparara, tinha orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Eram tão pequeninas, quase encobertas pelos fios sedosos e brilhantes. _

_-Meu koinu...Meu filho...Meu...Nosso... – apertando-o contra si, abraçou seu corpo pequenino. Não podia acreditar. Não queria acreditar. – IIE!! Iie...Inutaisho...Onegai...Não me deixe...Não me... _

_A vontade de tirar a própria vida veio preenchendo a sua mente. Não parecia de todo ruim, encontraria com ele no outro mundo então. Já que não conseguiram viver juntos neste. _

_Surpreendeu-se ao ver seu filho chupando o tecido de seu kimono, tentando acha leite. Com os olhos pesarosos e vermelhos, despiu meio ombro, o alimentando. Finalmente havia parado de chorar, pelo menos ele. _

_Estava decidida, iria continuar viva, pelo seu filho. Por Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

**Com lágrimas nos olhos, segurava um soluço. Observou o rapaz ao seu lado, ele não tinha nenhuma expressão diferente da normal, não parecia comovido, nem um pouco chateado com tudo aquilo.**

**-Kagome, vamos, pare de chorar. Não há motivo para tanto.**

**-Demo, são seus pais...Como não pode ficar...Triste, ao ler isto.**

**-Eu já sabia a história...Você também. Não lembra quando tive que lutar contra esse tal de Setsuna?**

**-Ah sim...Não poderia esquecer. - lembrou do sofrimento que foi aquela batalha. **

**-Vamos, sorria. - lhe puxou o queixo, fazendo-a olhar para si. - Eu já superei isto... Estão em um lugar melhor agora.**

**-Hai... - selou suas bocas, ainda com os orbes marejados. A acolheu em seu peito, ninando-a com carinho.**

_

* * *

_

Créditos ao terceiro filme de Inuyasha - **Tenka Hadou no Ken (**A Espada Conquistadora do Mundo)

**_(1)Wasabi – tempero típico japonês._**

_**(2) Mononoke – outro modo de se dizer Youkai.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Domo minna!**

Tudo bom com vocês, povão querido do meu kokoro??? Eu to até indo bem... Minhas notas que não! LOL... Mas, ta, abafa! hasuhua Depois eu dou um jeito nisso né TT (morre), nyo... Esse capítulo eu achei que fico tãaaaao binitinho e sofrido x.x

Ele ficou maior que os outros, não sei se repararam...Mas, ele tem mais de 10 páginas o.o ... Geralmente só tem umas 9...Ai xegam v6 e falam "Ohhh, uma página a maiiis, duuuh! -.- fic writter idiotaaaa..." ahushuahs Só que são 10 páginas sóooo de emoção ok? Uu haushsauusah eu teenhoo direito de axar que está maior se quiser! asuhasusa xD

Já disse: louca por natureza xD kkkkk

Ahh vlw pelo review viu meninas? Brigadão mesmo!!!

Vou responder só o da Manu, pq o dela não da pra aperta o "reply" hehehe ...

**Manu Higurashi - **_ashuhausa, tudo bem...Era essa a intenção mesmo, não entregar de cara que a Zaza-chan estava grávida! LOL rsrsrs, Vc viu como o Inu foi baka naquela hora? o.ó que raiva que me deu de digita aquilo, ahussa, mas em compensação nesse cap tbm, ele foi lá e se declarou de vez!! EEEEE! haushuahsa . E já que vc já viu o filme, nem deve ter achado muito interessanteeee esse cap, pq é a primeira cena do filme 3 né u.u ... maaas, o que vale é a intenção! ahuhuasahusa _

**_Próximo capítulo... Provávelmente o último...Mas não o menos importante. Reviews onegai..._**


	16. Promessa

**_Capítulo Final_**

**_More Than Words_**

_Promessa_

(N/A: pode parecer confuso no início, mas entenderão ao longo da leitura.)

_

* * *

_

_"Em algum lugar, no Sengoku Jidae..."_

**-Miroku! Tire a mão daí!**

**-Demo, Sango-sama, se eu tirar, não vai parar de doer! Tenho que ficar apertando, se não, não vai sair nunca! - pressionou mais ainda.**

**-...Okaa-san! Ta doendo... - a criança marejada nos olhos, buscou ajuda da mãe.**

**-Eu sei querida, já vai passar. - lhe sorriu acolhedora, assim lançando um olhar congelante ao monge.**

**-Termine logo com isso. - levantou-se, indo pegar um pouco de água para limpar o machucado.**

**-Filha, o papai vai puxar o espinho do seu pé. Olha, vai doer bem pouquinho, ta?**

**-Promete? - ela encarou-o com os típicos olhos carentes, iguais aos da mãe.**

**-Hai! - beijou a testa da menina, posicionando-se para tirar a farpa. - No três, está bem?**

**-Un...**

**-Ichi...Ni...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_"Época atual, em uma sala de operações..."_

**-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! - fazendo mais força do que podia**

**-Calma senhora! Respire fundo! Vamos novamente...no três!**

**-Ahrf...Ahrf... **

**-Vamos lá...Um, dois e três ...Empurre! - a médica pressionou sua barriga para baixo, fazendo a mulher arregalar os olhos.**

**-Aaarrrrgghhhh! - quase arrancou uma lasca da cama** **_de metal_, com tamanha dor.**

**-Agora respire um pouco...Relaxe.**

**-Relaxar? Você acha que _consigo_ me _RELAXAR_?! - com raiva nos olhos, mordia os lábios, contendo a pressão sobre seu ventre. - Por Kami-sama, prefiro lutar contra Naraku do que isso...**

**-Nani? - a médica parou o que estava fazendo para fitá-la.**

**-Nan demo nai yo. - reparando que falara alto, fingiu estar delirando das idéias... - Olha, um elefante rosa voando! Que kawaii, não?**

**-Er...Sim, claro. Muito fofo... - estranhou a menina, mas, voltando ao que lhe interessava, apertou a barriga grande sem avisá-la.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_"Perto dali..."_

**-Kagome...Ai...ai...Por que demoras tanto? - deu um soco na parede, fazendo ali um buraco.**

**-Inuyasha-san, você vai acabar destruindo tudo desta maneira.**

**-Eu não suporto mais! Nunca pensei que demorasse tanto assim!**

**-_Inuyashaaaa... - uma voz ao longe berrou._**

**-Vocês ouviram isso? - olhou para todos, sentados na sala de espera do hospital. Responderam que não com a cabeça.**

**-Ouvimos o que? - a mulher sentada, levantou os olhos para encará-lo, não entendendo do que falava - Não ouvi nada...**

**_-OSUWARI!_**

**_-_Gahhhh... - o hanyou deu com o focinho no mármore gelado do chão. Incrível a habilidade da menina, mesmo estando à metros de distância, ainda assim controlar o meio-youkai teimoso.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_"De volta ao Sengoku Jidae..."_

**-Miroku voltei com a água... - com um balde pequeno e um pano na mão, parou ao ver a cena.**

**-_Shhh... Sango, faça silêncio._ - ele ninava a filha de seus quatro anos agora, ela abraçava-o por seu pescoço, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.**

**-Ela dormiu... - devagar se aproximou, os olhos encantados com aquele rosto sereno e meio vermelhinho por chorar.**

**-Não é linda? - ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha da menina - Igualzinha a mãe quando dorme.**

**-Miroku. - o abraçou dando um selinho discreto em sua boca. - Fico tão feliz.**

**-Doushite?**

**-Você, eu...Nós dois e com uma filha...Nunca pensei que isso poderia ser possível.**

**-A luta contra Naraku foi difícil, mas, nunca deixei de acreditar na opção de me casar com você, Sango. - olhou a mão vazia, sem nenhum marca de lutas, nem um buraco negro ao meio desta. Sorrindo lhe declarou.**

**-Hihi...Nem era nisto que estava pensando. E sim no fato de ter tomado vergonha na vida e parado de ser mulherengo!**

**-_Sango!_ - a repreendeu, apertando-a mais contra si.**

**-Nani? É verdade! - riu encostando a face em seu peitoral - As vezes eu não acredi...**

**-Aham... - passou a mão pelo bumbum dela, soltando um sorriso malicioso.**

**-HENTAI! - estapeou seu rosto, em nome dos velhos tempos.**

**-Ah...Sango! Eu sou seu marido!**

**-Eu sei ... Só estava com saudades de fazer isto! Hihi - lhe beijou docemente.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_"No hospital..."_

**-Isso querida põem toda sua raiva para fora!! E EMPURRE!**

**-INUYASHA SEU BAKA, EU TE AMO TANTO E VOCÊ ME FAZ... ahhh...Me faz...ah..ah...aiiiiiihhhhh!!!!!!!**

**-Prontinho...Olha quem chegou para dizer um _boa noite._ - em um impulso rápido, o bebê veio ao mundo, claro: chorava cântaros, berrando e se mexendo agitado.**

**Na sala de espera, próxima dali, um certo meio-youkai atento, esperando a porta da sala de cirurgias ser aberta, batucava no chão com os pés, inquieto. Até que algo lhe tirou a atenção...**

**-Esse cheiro... Acho que...É...É sim... - o hanyou caiu sentado na poltroninha, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.**

**-Que cheiro? - Souta, o irmão menor de Kagome, agora com quinze anos,o olhou querendo saber.**

**-O cheiro dele...Nosso filho...Nasceu...**

**-Ahhh! - a mãe da menina levantou dando pulinhos de alegria - Vamos vê-los então! Venham comigo!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Sengoku Jidae..._

**No início de uma montanha, a névoa cobrindo o topo das árvores, pássaros migrando ao norte.**

**-Não chore, pequena. - o youkai colocou a mão sobre o ombro da menina a confortando. **

**Ajoelhada sobre a terra, a quente água escorria de seus olhos. Levou a mão ao rosto, o limpando. Aquele, de pé, atrás de si, indiferente como sempre fora. Estendeu-lhe o braço a ajudando a se levantar. A menina jogou os cravos que havia colhido em cima do túmulo. Mais lágrimas escorreram por suas maçãs vermelhas, marcando o rosto, ainda com traços de criança. Seus olhos grandes e expressivos, já não pareciam tão alegres.**

**-Doushite...? Chichi-uê...Por que o senhor Jaken teve... - apertou os olhos, se repreendendo por dentro, mas era o que mais necessitava no momento, tremeu um pouco...Enfim, abraçou-o, afundando o rosto em seu braço e se pondo a ser consolada por ele - Eu...Eu me pergunto...Por que não usou a Tenseiga no senhor Jaken?**

**-Uma hora iria acontecer...Não podia impedir, além do mais a Tenseiga só pode trazer de volta a pessoa que morreu uma vez. É natural, apesar de tudo, a vida é finita, mesmo que seja longa. Não é algo que possa salvar o número de vezes que achar conveniente. Não sou como um deus ou algo parecido.**

**-Isso quer dizer... Que o ele já havia morrido antes? Assim como eu? - levantando o rosto, procurando os orbes dele, recebeu uma confirmação com um balançar de cabeça.**

**-Quando o coração deseja salvar alguém especial, tem que ao mesmo tempo sentir tristeza e medo de perder tal... - abaixou a sua altura e limpou o rosto dela com o verso da mão - _Tristeza e medo, prazer e dor, felicidade e insegurança._**

**-Se...Se algo acontecer comigo... Quer...Quer dizer que nunca mais poderei vê-lo? - com os orbes ficando mais vermelhos e brilhantes devido a quantidade de água que estava para sair deles, gaguejou.**

**-...Hai... - a garota lhe agarrara pelo pescoço e soluçava alto, surpreso com a reação dela demorou a responder **

**-Watashi...Watashi...**

**-Shh...Faça silêncio... - a envolveu o corpo pequenino de menina e com carinho, alisou seu cabelo. - Não deixarei que aconteça nada contigo...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Hospital, em um quarto silencioso..._

**-Kagome... - entrou devagar, procurando não fazer barulho ao fechar a porta.**

**Já fazia dois anos que decidira morar na época atual, junto de Kagome...Mesmo sabendo que um dia teria de voltar, assim que ela lacrasse o posso provavelmente. Se lacrasse o posso. Não é possível alterar a história real dos fatos. Presente e passado não deviam se interferir...**

**Ela nunca devia ter atravessado aquele posso. **

**Ele nunca devia ter se deixado apaixonar.**

**Ela nunca devia ter se deixado apaixonar.**

**Eles nunca deviam ter declarado aquele amor...Agora o fruto de duas épocas vinha ao mundo.**

**Como fariam no momento em que se separariam? E o filho deles?**

**Perguntas sem respostas vinham à mente do hanyou... Sentou-se na cama dela. Mal se acostumara a usar aquelas roupas estranhas e apertadas do mundo da menina. **

**A garota dormia serenamente. Tinha os cabelos um pouco suados e com nós. O cansaço a venceu, lhe pondo em um sono profundo. Ele tocou sua face, tirando alguns fios das madeixas marrons de seu rosto. Despertou ao senti-lo ali ao seu lado.**

**-Domo...**

**-Olá... - virou o rosto, procurando os orbes dele.**

**-Como estás?**

**-...Exausta...Não pude sequer vê-lo...Como é?**

**-É um lindo menino...Tem seus olhos e nariz, mas tem meu cabelo e orelhas... - sorriu mexendo com os dedos dela.**

**-Deve ser mesmo muito bonito... - fechou os cansados orbes marrons e cansados, soltando um suspiro.**

**-Agora, deves descansar...- acariciou seu cabelo, dando um beijo em sua testa.**

**-Fique aqui...**

**-Tudo bem...Só vou pegar algo para me sentar. **

**Trouxe a cadeira que tinha próxima a porta, a colocando ao lado de sua cama. Segurou sua mão, fitando aquela já não grande barriga. Tinha receio de não poder cuidar daquela criança...Assim como seu pai não pode fazer consigo. Não os abandonaria, iria continuar firme, até quando pudesse, junto deles. Sua mulher e filho.**

* * *

_Agora me devolvem este livro...Não consigo nem encará-lo descentemente...Lágrimas já enchem os meus olhos. Não entendo por quê me dou ao trabalho de escrever aqui...Talvez porquê pareça que receberei uma resposta de ti...Como sempre me dava, ou aparecia de surpresa...Inutaisho...Sinto tua falta. _

_Inutaisho... Inutaisho._

_Escrever teu nome aquieta meu peito. Demo aumenta minha dor._

_Não pude nem ver teu corpo uma última vez, não pude me despedir...Como o destino é cruel._

_Afinal...Não cumprirás tua promessa à mim... Morrerei sozinha...Da maneira como tinha imaginado._

_('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •') ¸. •)_

_-Izayoi-chan...Se tiver algo que possa fazer por você, é apenas me chamar._

_-Arigatou...Toutusai...- com a cabeça ainda abaixada, retirou a mão dele de seu ombro, que tentava consolá-la, virou-se de costas para ele encarando a neve ainda a cair. - Apenas preciso de um lugar para ficar, onegai...Com o resto... - acariciou o rosto do bebê em seu colo, segurando o nó em sua garganta e as lágrimas que viriam a cair - Eu consigo lidar sozinha..._

_-Hai. - coçou a testa, tentando se lembrar de alguém a quem pudesse acolhê-la. - Você pode ficar no vilarejo do leste...Conheço um homem de lá que me deve um favor._

**_/-/-/-/-/-/ Na noite anterior /-/-/-/-/-/-_**

_As chamas já haviam cessado, o céu não estava mais tão carregado de nuvens cinzentas, como antes. O cheiro da madeira queimada impregnava o local. Corpos queimados, corpos mortos e deixados ao esquecimento. Corvos sobrevoando os arredores, daquele lugar que um dia fora chamado de lar. No meio a esta confusão se encontrava um corpo diferente dos outros. Não tinha queimaduras._

_Envolto por uma camada de proteção azulada e cintilante, não se parecia possível chegar muito perto devida tamanha energia emanada daquela. O velho ferreiro passou pelo campo sem vida, parou a fitar este em destaque._

_Inutaisho._

_A tenseiga protegera seu dono mesmo este sabendo que não sobreviveria. Conservou o corpo dele, construindo uma barreira em volta de seu dono, não permitindo que o telhado caísse sobre este._

_O velho e pequeno Myouga saltou de seu ombro, pondo-se a espernear em cima do falecido Senhor das Terras do Oeste. _

_-Por que Toutusai!? Eu tentei impedi-lo mas ele não me ouviu! _

_-Era o destino... Há certas coisas que não são possíveis de se explicar...Agora, o que nos resta é guardá-lo e procurar realizar seus últimos desejos. _

_-Hai! – decidido, enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos. E parando para pensar um pouco, veio a questão – Quais últimos desejos? _

_-Não sei. _

_-...Toutusai... – uma gota discreta se formou na cabeça de ambos. Afinal, quais eram estes?Ficou a observar o companheiro, quando este colocou a mão por dentro do tecido do mestre, tirou de dentro, o que fazia mais volume e chamara sua atenção: o livro de capa encouraçada. Não chegou a abri-lo, já tinha idéia do que poderia ser. _

_-É provável...Não temos como saber, ainda mais porquê não sobrou nada além de cinzas aqui..._

_Pararam em um momento de reflexão e respeito à aquelas vítimas. O burburinho vindo da floresta era o único som que prevalecia agora. Até que este é quebrado...Por um choro. Se entreolharam. _

_-Não é possível... _

_-Será que...? – o youkai levantou-se procurando em volta. Pelo som, pode localizar a direção. Virou rápido para a esquerda. Se deparando com uma mulher desmaiada na neve abraçada em um manto vermelho. Correu para lá, com a pulga o seguindo. _

_Suas suspeitas estavam corretas, Izayoi estava ali, a face pálida e ardente em febre. O corpo tentando esquentar aquilo que tinha nos braços. Ele tocou o tecido, descobrindo-o. Encontrou ali, o mais novo herdeiro das Terras do Oeste. Filho de Inutaisho. _

_Via que não poderia encontrá-la sóbria tão cedo. E o recém nascido tremia com o frio, chorava pela fome e falta de calor. A pequena boca estava roxa e seca, tinham que tirá-lo dali rápido. _

_Juntou alguns galhos e pequenas partes dos troncos de árvores, soltou uma labareda pela boca e fez uma fogueira improvisada. Para ajudar a aquecê-los tirou a primeira blusa de seu kimono, tinha mais duas, dar uma delas não lhe custaria nada. Os cobriu e virou-se, indo de volta para o corpo que, jazia no meio das cinzas. _

_Ia tocar a katana que protegera Inutaisho, mas antes disto uma luz começou a pulsar. Saindo da bainha da espada, uma pequena fumaça preta. Esta foi formando um redemoinho no ar, revelando um mundo diferente...Esqueletos de youkais passavam voando por um céu azul celeste, salpicado de nuvens. Um vale dos mortos, paraíso daqueles que já foram...Todos youkais. O Cemitério Dos Youkais. Tenseiga mostrava aquele lugar, já podia entender o que queria. A alma de Inutaisho provavelmente já havia vagado para lá. A esta altura, queria seu corpo consigo, para enfim, descansar em paz. _

_Tetsusaiga e Tenseiga pulsaram. O corpo de seu dono levitou por um instante, desaparecendo junto do redemoinho, junto da fumaça preta... _

_Uma voz ecoou na mente do velho: _

_**Toutusai peço que entregue Tenseiga a meu filho, Sesshoumaru. E dê a Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga...Claro, quando for o momento certo, saberás que deve dá-la a ele. É minha herança aos dois. Arigatou... **_

_-Toutusai, daijobu? – a pulga lhe picou a bochecha, levando um tapa em seguida. _

_-É Myouga-san...Parece que teremos uma certa tarefa a fazer. _

_-Do que estás falando? – não entendendo, pulava em sua careca. _

_-Quero que entregue a Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga, sim? Obrigado... – sem ao menos esperar a resposta, tirou o velhote de cima de si com um peteleco, e montou em sua fiel vaca (N/A: LOL!), levando sentada a sua frente, a apoiando contra si, e o bebê dentro de seu kimono, para esquentá-lo. _

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

_-Leste? - virou-se o fitando. - Demo, vivi minha vida toda no oeste, não tenho a mínima idéia de..._

_-Izayoi-chan... -a pulguinha a interrompeu, pulando em seu nariz - É melhor do que viver junto de Toutusai, não?_

_-...Tens razão. - parou para pensar, se divertindo um pouco com a graça que fazia o velho Myouga._

_-Humpf... - o ferreiro pigarreou, tentando chamar atenção para si novamente. _

_-Sabes que estou brincando com o senhor, não que tenha algo contra, mas...Não era a idéia de lugar em que Inutaisho queria que criássemos nosso filho._

_-Entendo. Está tudo certo então, partiremos pela manhã._

_-Wa...Wa...Watashi... – de repente o mundo pareceu girar a sua frente, caiu sobre os joelhos, vendo tudo escurecer. _

_-Izayoi-chan! – ele a segurou pelos braços, não permitindo que caísse contra o chão, nem deixasse o filho cair. Levantou a cabeça tombada, lentamente. Abriu os orbes meio avermelhados, estes marejados. _

_-Gomen...Toutusai. – deu um meio sorriso, assim ele a soltou aos poucos, se certificando de estar estável. – Não queria lhe dar trabalho... _

_-Daijobu? ...Acho melhor deitar-se. Amanhã tens que estar bem para a viajem. Nem se recuperou direito dos...Acontecimentos...Eu sei, mas é necessária esta decisão. _

_-Hai... – tomando força nas pernas, levantou-se. Ele a guiou até o futon, improvisado de última hora. A deixando sozinha, pode ouvir o som praticamente mudo: as lágrimas caindo de encontro à colcha, e os soluços da dor de perder alguém, tapados pela mão. _

* * *

_Seis meses depois...No Sengoku Jidae _

**-Kagome, cuidado! – a pegou no colo, desviando de um objeto cortante suspeito, envolto por uma energia muito forte.**

**-Inuyasha... É ela... - ao pô-la no chão, a menina reparou, apertando o filho contra o peito em menção de protegê-lo. Há muito não via tal figura... Imaginava se não estava sonhando... Ou tendo um pesadelo. Independente de qual fosse, queria acordar. E acordar imediatamente!**

**-Kikyou... – o nome saiu murmurado pelos lábios do hanyou. Desenlaçou sua mulher, dando um passo em falso à frente, estreitando os olhos. – Como...? Não tinhas morrido? **

**-Nunca deixei seu lado... Inuyasha. – chegando perto da claridade trazida pela Lua, mostrou-se intacta. O rosto jovem como sempre fora, frio e pálido, a boca seca, mas rubra, as longas madeixas negras soltas ao vento. Carregava em suas mãos um arco e nas costas um estoque de flechas purificadoras.**

**-Por que nos ataca? Não lhe fizemos nada! – com firmeza na voz, a garota a encarou os olhos afogados em um mar de ódio.**

**-Você diz q não entende minha mágoa... Isto porquê não sabes como é ser igual a mim. Compara-me com sua pessoa e diz-se minha reencarnação... Uma vergonha... Agora carrega nos braços o filho de Inuyasha. Meu filho. Aquele que deveria ser meu! Gostaria de mostrar-lhe como é não poder sentir nada por dentro. Nada além de ódio, rancor e o gélido vento que traz as lembranças da vida que não tive... A vida que roubou de mim. – pela primeira vez, viram o conflito que se passava por dentro dela em seus orbes, nitidamente... Claro como cristal. A sacerdotisa abaixou a cabeça fitando o chão. Sorriu ironicamente e começou a gargalhar, levando uma das mãos ao rosto, tirando o cabelo de sua face. – Agora vejam, nem chorar eu posso!**

****

**-Ele escolheu a mim... Mas, nunca deixou de te amar Kikyou! - com pesar nos olhos, fitou a grama, levantando os orbes para encará-la.**

**-Kagome,... Fuja. Agora! **

**-Demo,... Inuyasha iie! Dame! – ele foi a empurrando com cuidado para dentro do poço, e por último, ela pode ouvir sua voz bem ao fundo ainda. – LACRE O POÇO! NÃO IMPORTA! LACRE! **

**Chegou ao seu mundo, ainda refletindo se havia escutado bem... Ele ordenou que ela lacrasse o poço mesmo? ... Como? Ele ainda estava do outro lado! Resolveu esperar... **

**_"Não importa! Lacre!" _**

**A última fala dele lhe ecoa na mente. Será que devia? Mas,... Como ele voltaria depois? ... Isto é: ele a abandonou ali... Para ficar com Kikyou? Ou para protegê-los? Muitas perguntas sem respostas vinham longe de terem uma conclusão exata para tais. **

**Tomando coragem, e levando os orbes a umedecerem, retirou o colar... Os pingentes todos fragmentados formavam em sua união a Shikon no Tama. Fitou seu filho... Ele a olhava com orbes inocentes, de quem não entende o que se passa. **

**O colocou no chão por um instante. Levando os fragmentos em suas mãos fechadas, perto do coração, para uni-los. Fechou os orbes. Começara a rezar para a jóia. Por fim, sussurrou a frase mais difícil de sair de seus lábios... **

**-Lacre-o Shikon no Tama. **

**A luz rosa que saiu da pura jóia, iluminou o ambiente escuro. Cegando de tanta clareza. **

**Assim que pode abrir os morenos olhos, reparou... A jóia havia sumido... Não tinha mais retorno de agora em diante. Nunca mais veria seu hanyou. **

* * *

_**Após alguns anos... No início de uma fádica noite...**_

_-Mamãe, quando conhecerei o papai? ... As outras crianças falaram que a senhora foi abandonada por ele... É mentira, né? _

_A criança deitada na cama, sendo coberta pela mãe de olhos marejados devida a pergunta inocente. _

_-Eu... Não sei meu filho. Talvez um dia... Não dê ouvidos ao que os outros dizem... Amo-te e isso que importa. Seu pai também te amava... E ele não me abandonou... Ele... Ele... Está apenas viajando... _

_-Talvez? – apertou a mão dela, com uma expressão triste. _

_-... É hora de dormir querido, se der sorte, quando acordar possa vê-lo aqui. – sorriu forçado, tentando reconfortá-lo, acariciou sua face e deu um beijo em sua testa. _

_-Cante para mim? – pediu fechando os olhos e se ajeitando na cama. _

_-Outro dia, sim? Mamãe está cansada... - tossiu seco, apoiando-se na cama e levando a mão ao peito, tentando conter-se. _

_-Daijobu? - o menino preocupado, se sentou para ajudá-la. _

_-Hai... Não precisa se preocupar. Agora quero que seja um menino obediente... E... ah... Ah... E, deite-se para dormir... Está bem? _

_-Tem certeza que não quer que fique com a senhora? – deitou receoso pela expressão da mulher, os olhos avermelhando e a face pálida. Não parecia bem como dizia estar. _

_-Sim querido... Ah... Mamãe vai dormir também... Ah,... - prendendo o pequeno gemido de dor dentro de si, bufava tentando controlá-la. – Durma bem... _

_Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, buscando ar, saiu rápida do quarto. Assim podendo franzir o cenho e levar a mão ao peito. Continuou a caminhar, lentamente, pelo corredor gélido. _

_Imagens passavam por sua cabeça, por quê justamente agora lembrara daquela noite? _

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Há muitos anos /-/-/-/-/-/-/ _**

_Voltou a olhar o pôr-do-sol, e abaixou a cabeça...Não estava mais se agüentando naquelas circunstâncias, tirou suas mãos das dele e as pôs sobre os braços, se esquentando e evitando olhar para ele. Os dias ficavam mais frios a cada semana, seria ela ou mesmo a mudança de estações...As folhas das árvores, não estavam secas, nem caíam...Talvez fosse sua alma lhe deixando, o corpo perdendo vida. Quando reparou, já estava chorando silenciosamente. A dor de enfrentar a morte. _

_-Eu não quero sofrer mais por causa disso...E não quero sofrer por causa de você... – falou mais baixo, mas sabia que ele tinha reparado, apenas por esse simples detalhe: o cheiro das lágrimas. – Também não quero que sofra por minha! _

_-Nada vai tirar você de mim, nem o seu próprio coração. – retirou da grama um dos lírios e o cheirou, o estendeu para ela segurá-lo. – Tão delicada quanto um lírio, mas tão viva quanto esta flor, mesmo a pé de murchar, não perde sua elegância. _

_-Me compara com flores...No final todas morrem sozinhas e esquecidas por sua insignificância... _

_-Eu estarei com você! – seus braços a apertaram um pouco mais. _

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _**

**_"Eu estarei com você!". _**

_"Inutaisho, pedi para que não mentisses para minha pessoa... E agora estou aqui, e você? Não acho que passe desta noite mórbida e fria...". _

_Entrou no quarto escuro. Encontrava-se cansada, as mãos doíam, a respiração fora do ritmo normal. Acendeu uma lamparina pequena. Dando luz ao ambiente. Por um instante fitou a janela. Em um impulso, não controlando suas vontades, caminhou até ela e abriu-a. A lua cheia tomando os céus. As estrelas cadentes em uma chuva belíssima. Queria ver aquele infinito uma última vez. _

_Sentiu o vento passar por entre suas madeixas, levando ar aos pulmões, respirou profundamente e fechou os orbes. Teve a mesma sensação de quando seu marido a tocava a pele. As mãos, por mais que ásperas, lhe pareciam como uma brisa. Como aquela brisa. _

_Esta tirou suavemente os fios de cabelo de seu ombro. Ela deixou o pescoço à mostra, deixando que o vento a envolvesse. Algo mais pesado passou por sua nuca e quadril, como quando ele a envolvia, para tomar posse de seu frágil corpo humano. Passou as mãos pelos locais, perdendo um pouco da respiração e o coração vindo a brincar consigo mesmo, alterando suas batidas. _

_Entreabriu a boca, soltando um profundo suspiro. Sentiu o tecido de seu kimono afrouxar-se um pouco sem que o tocasse. Algo passou por sua nuca, um vento diferente. Quente. Os lábios umedeceram, antes secos. _

**_"Izayoi...". _**

_Deixando-se levar, por um segundo jurou ter escutado a voz dele, baixa em sua orelha...Abriu os olhos morenos, espantados, e sua respiração ofegante. Já tinha ido longe por de mais. Fechou a janela com medo. _

_Ao virar-se para o quarto, tudo pareceu girar 360 graus. Caiu ao chão, machucando o braço. _

_Ali, chorou por tudo que havia passado e por tudo que poderia ter passado por. _

_Por tudo que gostaria de passar. _

_Por todas aquelas pequenas coisas que gostaria de ter dito. Por todas as brigas. _

_Por amor e por dor. _

_Por felicidade e por tristeza. _

_Por Inutaisho...Por si...Por seu filho. _

_Rastejou em direção ao futon. Ao lado deste, seu diário. Seu confidente, aquele que guardava todas suas memórias. As dela e as dele. _

_Com pesadas lágrimas deixando os olhos, abriu-o, em seguida abraçando o livro. _

_Naquelas páginas, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele, vivo e presente. _

_Leu um pequeno pedaço...A última coisa que ele lhe escrevera, antes de morrer, com letras borradas, feitas de sangue: _

**_"Aishiteru, Izayoi.". _**

_Em sua mente, a imagem dele... Todos os sorrisos, todas as expressões contrariadas, todas as brincadeiras, ele... Simplesmente... Seu Inutaisho. _

_Com pesar de abri-los, arregalou os orbes ao enxergá-lo em sua frente. _

_O coração parara de bater por aquele momento eterno e passageiro. Entreabriu a boca trêmula em busca de mais ar. _

**_Would you know my name, if I saw you in Heaven? _**

_(Você saberia meu nome, se eu te visse no céu?) _

**_Would you be the same, if I saw you in Heaven? _**

_(Você seria o mesmo, se eu te visse no céu?) _

_-A-a-anata… - o coração que já estava aflito anteriormente pareceu pular de seu peito e vir aos lábios. Levou a mão a esta, sem acreditar nos orbes. Deveria ser uma alucinação. _

**_I must be strong and carry on, _**

**_'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven. _**

_(Eu tenho que ser forte e continuar, _

_porque eu sei que não pertenço ao céu) _

_-Zaza-chan. – lhe fitou, quase transparentemente, enxergava o que acontecia dentro dela. Toda aquela tensão. Todo o ar inutilmente puxado para seu pulmão, que não chegava a nada. _

_-Inutaisho… É você mesmo? – levantou o rosto, o examinando de cima a baixo. Ele agachou a sua altura. Igual ao vento que balançava seus cabelos a pouco, tocou sua mão. Mas, por não ser algo material, não chegou encostar-se a ela...Ultrapassando suas mãos, em impulso de se entrelaçaram. Como? Como era possível que estivesse ali e não estivesse, ao mesmo tempo? _

_-Sou eu, minha Izayoi. – os orbes pesarosos a encararam. – Vim cumprir com minha promessa. _

**_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven? _**

_(Você seguraria minha mão se eu o visse no céu? _

**_Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven? _**

_(Você me ajudaria a ficar em pé se eu o visse no céu?) _

_-Então...Foi por isto que retornou...Ao nosso mundo? – se mostrava forte, sem que o mar salgado viesse a desaguar em seus orbes novamente. _

_-Nunca o deixei... Minha querida... Sempre estive convosco. À distância, tomando conta de ti. _

**_-_**_Ah… Inu… Ah... Dói muito. – franzindo a testa e contendo um gemido de dor, contou-lhe, levando a mão ao coração. - Faça parar... Onegai...ah... _

**_I'll find my way through night and day, _**

**_'Cause I know I just can't stand here in Heaven. _**

_(Encontrarei meu caminho de noite e de dia, _

_Porque eu sei que não posso ficar aqui no céu) _

_-Digo-lhe: não é tão ruim como parece. – sorriu tentando confortá-la – Abrace-se a mim. _

_-Watashi... Aah... Eu não posso lhe tocar... – ao falar, pôs a mão superficialmente em seu peito, com uma feição triste e dolorosa. _

**_Time can bring you down _**

_(O tempo pode te derrubar) _

**_Time can bend you knees _**

_(O tempo pode dobrar seus joelhos) _

_-Então deite-se... Cedo já terá acabado... – ela recostou-se no futon com dificuldade. Ele se pos ao seu lado, também deitando. Sua face pálida e esbranquiçada fazia contraste com as madeixas prata, os orbes não haviam mudado nem um pouco. Sempre frios superficialmente, mas por dentro, guardavam o seu carinho por ela. _

_-Ah...Ah, ah... Demo...ah... __Inuyasha... Não posso... ah... – exitou por um instante, se sentando com os orbes arregalados. _

**_Time can break your heart _**

**_Have you begging please, begging please _**

_(O tempo pode quebrar o seu coração, _

_Você pede por favor, implorando) _

_-Ele ficará bem, confie em mim. – soprou em seus lábios um beijo. Suave e frio. – Chega perto a hora de cumprir minha promessa..._

**_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure _**

**_And I now there'll be no more tears in Heaven _**

_(Além da porta há paz, tenho certeza _

_E eu sei que não haverá mais lágrimas no céu) _

_-Inutaisho... – fechou os olhos morenos e quando os abriu não encontrou luz. Estava viva? – Jaz aqui minha alma? _

_-Ainda não... Apaguei as luzes apenas... Consigo enxergá-la melhor agora. _

_-Ah, ah...O que fazes? – ao sentir um peso sobre si, estranhou. _

_-Quando vier para o meu mundo, quero garantir que não se perca no caminho. Então... _

**_Would you know my name, if I saw you in Heaven? _**

_(Você saberia meu nome, se eu te visse no céu?) _

**_Would you be the same, if I saw you in Heaven? _**

_(Você seria o mesmo, se eu te visse no céu?) _

_-Vai dizer... Ah... Que estás agarrado em minha barriga novamente? – brincou, lembrando de quando passou a morar com ele, e o youkai havia se escondido entre suas cobertas. _

_-Senti tua falta. _

_- Me questiono... Ahrf...ah... Se poderemos... Ficar juntos... Agora? – indagou, com medo de ouvir uma resposta não muito agradável. _

**_I must be strong and carry on, _**

**_'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven. _**

_(Eu tenho que ser forte e continuar, _

_porque eu sei que não pertenço ao céu) _

_-Assim espero. - colocando-se sobre ela, fitando teu rosto, tirou sua franja da face que agora suava com febre. Abraçou a por entre os braços, ficando rente a si. - Izayoi... Respire fundo... _

_-__ É … ahrf… ah… ah… agora? – perguntou sem obter resposta. – Inutaisho? __Ah...ah... __Inutaisho?! _

_-Bem vinda ao mundo dos não-vivos, Zaza-chan. _

**_'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven. _**

_(Porque eu sei que não pertenço ao céu) _

_Uma luz branca e forte a fez estreitar os olhos para conseguir enxergar. Quando se deu conta, estava com ele abraçando-a sobre uma colina de pedras escuras, a beira de um lago. Ao longe, havia um campo verde e uma cerejeira florida. Um céu azul celeste. Tudo perfeito de mais para ser realidade. _

_Finalmente teria a paz merecida? Finalmente. _

_Fechou os orbes não querendo acreditar...Os abriu e analisou novamente o lugar ao seu redor... Era verdade. Ele estava ali com ela. Sorria simpático. _

_-Não foi tão ruim, foi? _

_Para a eternidade? Quem sabe... _

_-...Valeu a pena o sofrimento... – tocou sua face, recordando traço por traço de seu rosto. _

_-Posso? – tocou seus lábios, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. _

_-Agora perguntas antes? Quão cavalheiro! – chorando passou a mão por sua nuca, selando as bocas. O cheiro, o toque, a carne, o sangue. Tudo aquilo que sentira falta por tanto. _

_Paz finalmente... _

* * *

**_Era atual ... Após alguns anos..._** ****

**A estréia de um livro reunia alguns curiosos na fachada da loja... A autora era novata no ramo, mas parecia ser boa com as palavras. Era muito jovem também, e já tinha um filho de seus oito anos. Para maior surpresa de todos, ele era um hanyou também. Coisa que não se via há séculos! **

**Como uma menina desta época dera a luz a uma criança meio-humana, meio-youkai? Ninguém sabia responder... Além dela, é claro! **

**Mas, este era seu segredinho... Sempre intentava uma desculpa para desviar do assunto, dizia não saber ao certo quem era o pai, que havia feito inseminação artificial, por isso não foram revelados os dados do doador. Muitos não engoliam muito essa justificativa... Mas não havia nada que a fizesse mudar de idéia e revelar para todos... **

**De qualquer maneira se contasse que há alguns anos, no poço de sua casa, ela viajava entre duas eras... Iriam querer interná-la em um hospício certamente! **

**Uma pequena banca foi colocada numa área mais reservada da livraria, para que pudesse responder a todas as perguntas e dar todos os autógrafos com calma. **

**Até que certo rapaz lhe chamou atenção após o termino da seção. A seguindo até a saída do estabelecimento. **

**-Licença senhorita, demo... Nós nos conhecemos de algum lugar? – um homem alto, com o cabelo longo e prateado preso por um pano e vestindo uma jaqueta vermelha puxando pro marrom, lhe pegou a mão, arregalando os orbes âmbar. **

**-Err... Como? – virou-se procurando quem a chamava. **

**-Nós já nos conhecemos? – estreitou os olhos, tentando se recordar. **

**-Haha... – tapou a boca com a mão parando de rir – Gomen, demo, essa daí já está velha viu. – retornou ao seu rumo novamente, mas foi impedida. Ele lhe segurou o ombro, virando-a para si novamente. **

**-Sumimassen pela imprudência, mas... Juro que me é familiar. **

**-Eu nunca te vi antes! Não há como... – o viu retirar a bandana estampada da cabeça, revelando um par de orelhas prateadas. Estas se mexeram inconscientemente, fazendo-a perder a fala por um segundo. – Qua-qual seu nome? **

**-Sou Inuyasha...Higurashi Kagome? A escritora, certo? – ela não respondia, ficou estática bservando aos traços dele.**

**-Okaa-saaaan! Oka-saaan, vamooos logoo! – o menino que puxava a saia da mãe e comia uma casquinha de sorvete, reclamava. **

**-E quem é este aqui...? –se abaixou a altura da criança. – Qual seu nome, garoto? **

**-Inutaisho. É em homenagem ao meu ojii-san. **

**-Inutaisho... Nome legal! **

**-Inu-Inuyasha... – sua mão suava fria, tremia um pouco também. Seu rosto não estivera tão iluminado desta maneira como nunca naqueles últimos cinco e longos anos. **

**-Hai? – levantou-se para dar atenção à garota. **

**-Tem algum compromisso agora... Senhor...? **

**-Taisho Inuyasha... Mas pode chamar de... _Koinu_ se quiser. E não... Não tenho nada marcado. **

**-Acho que temos muitos assuntos para conversar... Quer vir tomar um chá lá em casa? – suspeitando convidou-o, mas faltava a palavra chave... – Vou ter rámen no jantar. Gosta? **

**-Amo! E claro, adoraria ir com vocês. **

**_"Bingo! Ou é a reencarnação dele... ou?"_ os pensamentos dela rodeavam apenas isto. Seria mesmo ele que voltara? **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

**-Me conte então "Koinu", de onde você disse que veio mesmo? **

**-Vim de uma cidade de inteirior, lado extremo Oeste do Japão. Feh! Sabe como é... - tomou o último gole do líquido, pousando a chícara sobre o píres na mesa. **

**-Ah sim, claro. Quer mais chá? - ofereceu tocando sua mão com delicadeza. **

**-Iie, arigatou. Já estou satisfeito por hora. Se não fosse pertubar muito, queria saber mais sobre seu livro... Como você se inspirou para escrevê-lo? Achei uma história facinante! **

**-Bem... Nem eu sei de onde tirei esta história, imaginação fértil talvez? Mas, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Pensei que ninguém iria entender o que escrevi... Afinal, é uma história que se passa entre dois mundos. A era atual e ... **

**-O sengoku jidae. - completou falando ao mesmo tempo que ela. **

**-Reparo que já andou folheando meu livro, iie? **

**-Para ser sincero... Não. Mas, Miroku e Sango ficariam muito felizes de saber que estás bem. Já que eles sabem toda nossa história. **

**-Inuyasha! - deixou a xícara escorregar de suas mãos, em um reflexo rápido ele a segurou, impedindo que se quebrasse. **

**-Ka-chan... - colocou a cerâmica sobre a mesa, ficando mais perto dela. Apertou suas mãos nas dela. - Eu voltei. **

**-... - sem palavras apenas tentava falar algo, mas as palavras pareciam faltar naquele momento. - Como? **

**Sussurrado bem rouco, um pedido de explicação. Ele a escutara nitidamente, limpando a água que saia de seus olhos agora, a fez encará-lo. **

**-Depois te explico... Diga-me, como você está? Fiquei preocupado sem vê-la por tanto tempo e... Kagome, está me ouvindo? Domo! Kagome?! – ela não se mexia, simplesmente. A puxou pelos ombros, se abraçando ao corpo. **

**-Ai... Aishiteru. – finalmente, como recuperando a força dos braços, o agarrou apertando contra o corpo. – Inuyasha! – passava os dedos por entre seus cabelos, também o beijando a face, enquanto encharcava sua roupa pelas lágrimas salgadas. **

**-Okaa-san? – a criança entrou na sala, agarrado a um cobertor. – To com sono... **

**-Meu filho... A mamãe tem uma novidade! – segurou a mão de Inuyasha, e a outra estendeu para o filho vir até ela. O pegou e sentou em seu colo, alisando seus cabelos suspirou – Sabe o moço a sua frente? **

**-Inuyasha né? Legal, é o primeiro que tem orelha que nem a minha! – ria mexendo as orelhinhas felpudas para os lados. **

**-...Meu amor, este é seu pai. – o menino fitou a mãe, incrédulo. Olhou o hanyou a sua frente, e voltou a observar a mãe. **

**-Ele... Ele... É mesmo? – o menino estava aflito, não sabia para quem olhar. Nem sabia direito o que falar. **

**-Vai em frente... Dê um abraço nele! – sorriu emocionada, o empurrando de leve para o amado. **

**-Sou meio-cachorro, mas eu não mordo viu! – por incrível que parece, estava sendo bem simpático, e não rabugento como era de costume. Receoso o menino chegou perto dele, estudando cada centímetro daquela figura misteriosa. **

**-Chichi-uê! – do nada, o garoto pulou em seu pescoço, chorando baixo. Fechou os olhos sentido o cheiro do menino, tinha um pouco dele e dela. Até as maneiras, trejeitos eram parecidos. Bem temperamental pelo visto. Puxou a mãe nesse aspecto. **

**-Meu filho. Quanto tempo... **

**Não se segurando, a mãe abraçou-os ambos. **

**-Agora está na hora de você ir dormir não é mocinho? Não estava com sono? – colocando a mão sobre o ombro do menino que bocejava, o incentivou. **

**-Quero ficar com o papai! – agarrou o braço de Inuyasha, a ignorando. **

**-Inutaisho! Não seja teimoso! – advertiu fazendo uma expressão séria. **

**-Amanhã nós ficaremos mais tempo juntos, está bem? – levantou-se o carregando até a cama, o deitando. **

**-Como eu vou saber se amanhã você não vai ter ido embora? **

**-Eu prometo: não vou mais ir embora sem vocês junto comigo. – o cobriu, dando um beijo em sua testa. – Oyasumi nasai. **

**-Boa noite pai! – fechou os olhos, se ajeitando na cama. **

**-Só porquê seu pai apareceu não dá mais, boa noite para a sua mãe, não? **

**-Boa noite Okaa-san! – sorriu dando um beijo na mulher. **

**Saíram do quarto devagar para não fazer barulho. Assim que ela terminou de fechar a porta, foi praticamente arrastada pela cintura até mais longe do corredor. Ele a prensou contra a parede, tomando-lhe os lábios com fervor. **

**-Inu,... – buscando ar, o parou com as mãos sobre seu peito. **

**-O que foi Kagome? **

**-Está tudo acontecendo rápido de mais,... Ainda não caiu a ficha sabe? **

**-Eu estou aqui agora, não é isso que importa? – ajeitou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, selando sua boca. **

**-Sim... Demo eu não entendo como... **

**-Se eu te explicar, vai acreditar em mim? – desanimou um pouco, soltando-a da parede devagar. **

**-H-Hai. – abaixou a cabeça, sendo guiada por ele de volta à sala. Acendeu a luminária da escrivaninha que tinha ao lado do sofá. Podendo enxergar melhor aqueles orbes âmbar, que há tanto não via. **

**-Por onde começar... Kikyou? – fez uma pausa esperando resposta. **

**-Faça como preferir... – fechou a cara apenas de ouvir o nome da sacerdotisa. **

**-Não era ela quem estava nos atacando, na verdade era Naraku. Por... **

**-Nani? – o interrompeu não entendendo. **

**-Me deixe terminar? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, rindo um pouco. **

**-Gomen. – pegou na mão dele, estava aflita. – Prossiga. **

-Quando te empurrei para dentro do poço, foi porquê por trás de ti, uma parte de Naraku, que saia do corpo de Kikyou, pela terra, vinha te atacar pelas costas. - enguliu em seco, respirando fundo. - Lembra quando Naraku, abandonou os sentimentos que tinha por Kikyou, por causa de seu lado humano, ... por causa de Onigumo?

-Hai.

-Ele reaveu este lado dele, tomando posse do corpo dela... Primeiro a matou, prendendo sua alma, o unificando ao seu "corpo youkai". Assim... Ele tentou nos matar novamente... Como daquela vez... - fechou os orbes cor de sol se lembrando da dor de receber a flecha da _amada _Kikyou.

-Inuyasha... - com os olhos pesarosos, pegou sua mão a massageando. Há quanto não sentia aquele calor humano.

-Enfim... Não deixei-os te matar, o que já é suficiente... Demo, em compensação ele me acertou. Depois de muita luta e apanhar bastante, consegui revidar com a Onda Explosiva... Não deixando rastros do corpo dela...

-Deve ter sido difícil para você... Atacar quem ama... - rezou pela alma da antepassada miko.

-O segredo... É fechar os olhos. - sussurrou em sua orelha, a abraçando contra si. Cheirou seu cabelo, fungando na nuca arrepiada da mulher.

- Inu... - lhe acariciou as costas, deixando-se levar por ele. - Matte... Mas e a Shikon no Tama? Ela sumiu quando lacrei o poço e ... Não havia como você voltar.

-Aih Kagome... - suspirou por ter de responder a mais uma de suas perguntas inpertinentes.

-Se não quiser não precisa explicar. - o soltou, fazendo birra.

-Ah como senti falta dessa carinha! - puxou as bochechas dela. Fazendo uma careta, como se a imitasse.

-...Inuyasha... OSUWARI! - e aquele _maravilhoso_ som do hanyou vindo ao chão, foi como música para seus ouvidos. - Também senti muita falta disso! Haha!

-Disso eu não dei falta, não... Kuso... Minhas costas... - levantou meio curvado para frente, se apoiando no sofá para levantar.

_-Okaa-san! ... Você quebrou alguma coisa? - _do quarto o menino acordou com o estrondo.

-Não querido, só seu pai mesmo!

-_Daijobu?_

-Hai, genki dessu ka. Volte para cama! - riu abafado se voltando para o meio-humano -Vai me explicar, então?

-Hai... Se não eu não ganho presente depois, certo? - sorriu malicioso para ela, já sabendo o que iria responder.

-Vou pensar no caso! - escondendo o pequeno sorriso que insistia em brotar na sua face, virou o rosto.

-Ah... Vejamos... Quando matei Naraku, _novamente,_ o alma de Kikyou se libertou. Então os elementos que compunham a Shikon no Tama antiga, entraram em ação novamente. Dando origem a uma nova Jóia de Quatro Almas... Esta caiu em minhas mãos. Eu a usei parar deslacrar o poço, e aqui estou eu!

-Honto ni?... Deslacrou mesmo? - ela o fitou animada, os olhos ganharam um brilho diferente.

-Hai... Amanhã podemos fazer uma visitinha para Sango, Miroku e a filhinha deles... Demo, agora você está me devendo uma coisinha... - maliciosamente e com cuidado, foi a empurrando para deitá-la no sofá. Dirigindo os lábios para seu pescoço e rasgando sua blusa com as garras.

-Inuyasha! Eu gostava dessa camisa... - fez uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono, vendo-o jogar o que restou da blusa dela no chão.

-Garanto que vai gostar mais do que vou fazer... - descendo para sua barriga, deixando para trás um caminho de beijos, chupões e marquinhas indefinidas feitas por sua boca, a provocando e atiçando cada vez mais.

-Inuyasha aishiteru... - lhe trouxe para si novamente, afobada e com a respiração fora do comum beijou-o com gosto...


	17. Agradecimentos

**_More Than Words_**

**_Autora:_**

**__**Clarisse B.M.Braga

**_Personagens:_**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Takemaru no Setsuna, Naraku, Kagura, Miroku, velho Myouga, Toutusai, Sango, Shippou, vovó Kaede, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, Avô e Mãe de Kagome, Souta, Houjou.

**Todos os personagens acima pertencem à verdadeira autora de Inu-Yasha, _Rumiko Takahashi_. Os únicos pertencentes à mim são: **o filho de Inuyasha e Kagome [Inutaisho, Yuka e os pais de Inutaisho [sem nomes mencionados, Yoshiko [nome dado por mim à mãe de Sesshoumaru, se há alguma semelhança com o nome do mangá ou de outra fic, foi apenas coincidência

**_Trilha Sonora:_**

_Evanescence - Forgive Me _[Capítulo 5

_Frankie J. - More Than Words [Capítulo 11_

_Howie Day - Collide [Capítulo 13_

_Creed - With Arms Wide Open [Capítulo 14_

_Eric Clapton - Tears In Heaven [Capítulo 16_

**_Agradecimentos:_**

Agredecimentos são muitos a serem feitos. Mas quero que saibam que não me esquecerei de nenhuma daquelas pessoas que me ajudaram tanto a escrever a fic, como aqueles que me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo.

**_Recado Importante!_**

**_Estou com uma espécie de continuação da fic More Than Words, o nome é:_**

**_MORE THAN FEELINGS_**

**_Segue o mesmo padrão da fic M.T.W., mas desta vez ela conta a história dos pais de Sesshoumaru, contada pelo próprio Sesshoumaru. Também aparecem alguns conflitos que aconteceram na vida desse youkai após o término da fic M.T.W._**

****

****

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!

MUITO OBRIGADO,

**_Clarisse Braga._**

**__**


End file.
